L'Homonculus : Un ëtre solitaire
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Cinquième tome de l'Homonculus. Personne a réussi à récupérer Crusaé. Pourtant, son coeur n'est pas soigné. Et malgré tout l'amour des deux filles, il semble ailleurs ... et isolé.
1. Chapitre 1 : La mort qui les emporte

**Premier axe : Des souvenirs qui perdurent**

**Chapitre 1 : La mort qui les emporte**

« Rokan. Il va être bientôt l'heure de manger. »

« Je me prépare alors. Je termine ce que je suis en train de faire et je serai bientôt là. »

« Fais attention à ne pas blesser la forêt, Rokan. S'il te plaît. »

_L'homme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête positivement à la demande d'Ariné. Il était hors de question de faire mal au fruit du travail de la Shaymin. Avec lenteur, il s'éloigna, des lames d'eau se formant autour de lui. Il observait les arbres, un par un comme pour les étudier avant de subitement s'arrêter. Il coupa plusieurs branches d'un arbre, les ramassant tout en jugeant s'il en avait assez ou non._

« Cela devrait suffire pour la soirée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je retournerai demain. » _dit-il à lui-même, revenant vers Ariné ou du moins la modeste cabane en bois où il habitait avec elle. Il avait finalement compris la leçon ... Si on pouvait dire cela ainsi. La cabane n'avait rien d'important ... Elle devait à peine faire trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur sur une dizaine de longueur. Ils avaient travaillé à deux sur celle-ci, Ariné étant plus que douée dès qu'il s'agissait d'utiliser la végétation à son avantage. Ah ... Ariné ... Il poussa un petit soupir apaisé. Il se sentait ... tranquille ... comme si tout cela était la fin d'un cauchemar permanent. La fin d'une histoire ... Il jeta un regard en direction du ciel. Le soleil allait se coucher bientôt ... Dans moins d'une heure environ._

« Et bien ? Rokan ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Cela risque de refroidir. » _murmura la femme alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cabane. Il approcha les bûches des flammes d'une petite cheminée, en envoyant une partie alors qu'Ariné semblait attendre qu'il termine. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, le serrant avec insistance contre elle en murmurant qu'elle avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps. Il se surprit à rougir, souriant un peu bêtement. Maintenant qu'il savait parfaitement ... au sujet d'Ariné ... Enfin ... Qu'il avait décidé de faire le deuil ... Il se sentait mieux ..._

« J'ai juré que je te protègerai, Ariné ... Maintenant que tu n'as plus qu'une partie de tes pouvoirs ... Et cette promesse, je compte bien la remplir. »

« Je me fiche de cette promesse, Rokan. Tant que tu restes auprès de moi ... Est-ce que tu as faim ? » _demanda t-elle avec tendresse, l'homme aux cheveux bleus la regardant avec émotion. En voyant ses yeux, elle reprit : _« Ou alors ... Tu voudrais peut-être dévorer autre chose, Rokan ? Tu sais parfaitement que ... »

« Je pense qu'on va d'abord manger normalement. Pour le dessert, je saurai me montrer patient. » _répondit-il en rougissant alors qu'elle était elle-même plus que gênée, ayant un petit rire, ses joues s'empourprant à cette idée._

_Après le repas, ils s'étaient aimés ... Oui, il l'avait aimé tendrement et ardemment, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Arceus, Personne, tout le reste lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. Maintenant qu'il avait Ariné avec lui, le reste lui importait peu. Endormi contre son sein nu, il la gardait auprès de lui. Enfin la paix après toutes ces années._

« Ariné ? Où vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » _demanda t-il alors que la femme aux cheveux verts tenait un panier en osier dans sa main droite._

« Comme d'habitude, Rokan. Je vais aller cueillir des herbes pour la semaine. Je ne serai pas très longue. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cet endroit est crée par mes soins. »

« Je n'aime pas te voir seule ... Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? » _dit-il alors qu'elle souriait avec amusement, hochant la tête négativement._

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, je ne vais pas très loin de toute façon. »

_Il haussa finalement les épaules pour dire qu'il abandonnait une lutte perdue d'avance. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Une année ? Ou deux ? Ils ne vieilliraient pas ... de toute façon. Il avait besoin de rattraper les années perdues en pensant à se venger. Ah ... Il était vraiment content ... et heureux ..._

_Les heures passèrent mais il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela au sujet d'Ariné. Elle avait l'habitude de prendre son temps, choisissant les meilleures herbes pour des repas dignes des plus grands chefs cuisiniers ... Quand on aimait assaisonner tout ce que l'on mangeait avec des herbes. Hahaha ! En y pensant, c'était presque si il était devenu végétalien à force._

« Rokan ! Je suis de retour ! »_ s'écria une voix sur sa droite, Arina sortant d'au beau milieu des arbres alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. OH ! D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle en avait récupéré un joli lot aujourd'hui ! Cela allait durer au moins pour deux bonnes semaines !_

« Ah ... Te voilà enfin ... Tu as bien pris ton temps visiblement aujourd'hui. »

« Je voulais être sûr d'avoir les herbes les plus aromatisées, Rokan. Ce soir, je préparerai un repas encore meilleur que les précédents. »

« Malheureusement, ça va être impossible. Tes repas sont déjà proches du divin. » _dit-il avec tendresse avant qu'une voix féminine sortit de nulle part continue :_

« Je confirme ses propos. Impossible car vous avez eut votre dernier repas. En second ... Je viens d'entendre un blasphème de la part de deux traîtres. »

« Qui ... QUI EST LA ?! » _s'écria l'homme aux cheveux bleus, regardant à gauche et à droite alors qu'Ariné laissait tomber son panier au sol._

« Hum ? Pas très résistante ... C'est vrai ... Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'une fausse légendaire ... qui a été privée de ses pouvoirs par l'Elu. »

« Que ... ARINE ! » _hurla t-il en remarquant un pieu rouge qui s'était enfoncé dans la poitrine de la femme aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci hoqueta, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres avant que le pieu ne se retire, la laissant tomber sur le sol, morte sur le coup._

« Est-ce que tu penses me divertir un peu plus que cela ? As-tu besoin de comprendre pourquoi l'ai-je tuée ? As-tu besoin d'une raison à un tel geste ? Je vais te le dire ... Luculos ... Personne ... Il est celui à l'origine de mon acte. »

« MENSONGE ! L'ADOLESCENT N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT CA ! » _s'égosilla t-il tout en faisant apparaître un anneau aqueux autour de lui. Hors ... Hors de question de mourir ! Il en était hors de question ! _« Où est-ce que tu te caches ?! Traîtresse ! Je vais te le faire payer de ta vie ce que tu viens de faire ! »

« De ma vie ? Hum ... Pour quelqu'un comme moi ... Je ne pense pas que cela soit très inquiétant quand je t'entends. »

_Un pieu rouge fonça vers lui mais il fit un saut en arrière, l'évitant pour remarquer que le pieu était en fait ... Un tentacule ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il fit un saut sur le côté, évitant un second tentacule. Il savait ... Il savait qui était là !_

« Pourquoi nous attaquent-tu ?! Nous ne nous mêlons plus de cette histoire ! »

« Tu veux dire ... Tu ... Enfin ... Ariné était là à la base pour te surveiller après tes agissements mais il semblerait qu'elle-même soit déficiente ... Ne vous inquiétez pas ... Dans la mort, vous deviendrez parfaitement raisonnables. »

« Vous nous avez manipulé ... Vous ne pensez jamais à nos sentiments ... et vous vouliez qu'on vous suive ? Quelle blague ! » _répondit-il effrontément, tremblant de colère en voyant le corps d'Ariné baignant dans son sang._

« Hum ? Vous pensiez avoir le choix ? Vous n'êtes que des créations d'Arceus ... Lorsqu'une création décide de se retourner contre son créateur, il faut la détruire mais ne vous en faites pas. Il est possible de reconstruire une créature à partir de ces morceaux ... C'est un peu mes pouvoirs en quelque sorte. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

_La voix féminine disait cela avant qu'un rire sonore ne complète sa phrase. Qu'est-ce que ... Ses yeux dorés et noirs s'ouvraient en grand de stupeur ... Non ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible ... La personne ... La personne ... CETTE PERSONNE EN FACE DE LUI ! Six tentacules se plantèrent dans son ventre et son dos, ressortant de l'autre côté alors que la voix féminine reprenait :_

« Dommage ... Mais ne t'en fais pas ... Je ne veux pas te tuer ... Ca ne serait pas assez drôle ... Je veux manipuler ton esprit ... Et je le ferais ... Je vais te posséder ... et t'utiliser. C'est la base même de l'existence d'un simple objet hein ? »

« Ah ... Ah ... Attends ... Je ne suis pas encore ... » _dit-il, des jets de sang sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il se tournait vers l'origine de la voix. Elle se présentait ... enfin ... Elle ... Il voyait ... Il voyait un demi-masque ... Un demi-masque ... qui laissait paraître des cheveux blonds ... et un œil rubis ... Il créa un petit fouet d'eau, la femme se laissant faire, une minuscule égratignure apparaissant sur sa joue gauche, non cachée par l'objet. Le corps de Rokan se pencha en avant, inerte. Les tentacules noirs se dissipèrent peu à peu, prenant la forme d'une poudre de même couleur qui s'insinuait dans le corps du Manaphy. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux corps n'étaient plus présents, la cabane étant en ruines._


	2. Chapitre 2 : A nouveau vivantes

**Chapitre 2 : A nouveau vivantes**

« Personne ... Petit Luculos ... Il est l'heure de se réveiller. »

_La voix était douce, plus que douce même ... Une douceur infinie ... Et il sentait un souffle chaud qui venait se frotter contre sa joue. Sa couverture se leva tandis qu'il ne réagissait pas, un corps venant s'engouffrer et se coller contre le sien. Puis subitement, des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit ceux émeraude d'une adolescente aux cheveux châtaigne. Elle portait une nuisette blanche non translucide, ayant des petites formes appétissantes visibles dans un soutien-gorge à la dentelle de même couleur que la nuisette._

« Cru... saé ... Que fais-tu là ? Non ... S'il te plaît ... Je t'ai déjà dit quelque chose à ce sujet ... Tu ne dois pas venir dans ma chambre comme ça. Les gens de l'ultime élément vont se poser des questions à ce sujet. »

« Ah bon ? Et ... C'est gênant ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton faussement interrogatif alors qu'elle déposait à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa joue, collant sa tête contre la sienne avec tendresse alors qu'il poussait un soupir :_

« S'il te plaît ... Crusaé ... En plus ... Ta robe remonte un peu trop ... Enfin ta nuisette ... Je sens tes jambes ... Et je t'ai pourtant dit à ce sujet, non ? Alors arrête ... »

« Je n'arrêterai pas ... Sauf pour aujourd'hui ! Tu viens déjeuner bientôt ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle se levait de son lit, une bretelle de sa nuisette tombant de son épaule._

« Je viens dans dix minutes ... Tu me laisses juste me réveiller ? Enfin ... Correctement et sans avoir besoin de toi, bien entendu. »

_Elle rigola légèrement tandis qu'il la regardait partir. Crusaé se comportait ainsi depuis qu'il était venu la sauver ... Mais aussi depuis qu'il avait signalé ce qu'il ressentait. Ah ... Vraiment ... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il savait ce qu'elle tentait de faire et il trouvait cela assez mignon et attendrissant ... Elle espérait qu'il la choisisse elle ... mais cela voudrait dire alors faire souffrir Metsubi ... Et il se le refusait. A son tour, il s'était levé dès que Crusaé était partie, regardant son caleçon légèrement tendu._

« Même si ... Ce n'est pas pareil ce que je ressens ... Je ne suis pas indifférent non plus. »

_Qui le serait devant une adolescente aussi belle ? Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne devait pas penser à Crusaé ... Pas de cette façon ... Il penserait à d'autres filles ... Des filles qu'il ne voyait jamais ... Il s'imaginerait et il finirait par obtenir son plaisir de cette façon._

« Bon ... Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche car sinon, elles vont m'attendre pendant des heures. Même si elles ne vont pas m'en vouloir ... »

_Voilà qu'il reprenait une veste noire, un jean noir et il était parti de sa modeste chambre avec une salle de bains à côté, enfin son studio. C'était ainsi qu'il vivait depuis le temps et il s'était habitué. Il devait se diriger vers la cantine, là où l'attendrait un repas normalement plus que convenable. Avec toutes ces morts autour de lui ... Son entourage n'était guère joyeux. Il fallait dire qu'il commençait à porter malheur ou presque. Il n'avait plus que ... Metsubi et Crusaé , en y réfléchissant bien. Ah ... Vraiment ... Rien que le fait d'y penser ... Ca lui faisait un peu mal au cœur. Il avait tant changé en dix ans._

« Bonjour Metsubi. » _dit-il alors qu'il se positionnait en face d'une adolescente plongée dans un livre. Les yeux dorés se relevèrent pour l'observer, Metsubi lui faisant un petit sourire :_

« Bonjour Personne. Tu as bien dormi ? Ou alors, elle est encore venue ? »

« Toujours le même réveil si tu veux tout savoir ... Enfin ... Je ne vais pas me plaindre plus que ça. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je le ferai ... Je pense que des hommes me tueraient pour avoir ce genre de privilèges ... Alors bon ... »

« Je vois, je vois ... J'ai arrêté de venir de toute façon. » _dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement, une voix se faisant entendre derrière Personne :_

« Ah ! Tu ne m'as même pas attendu pour trouver une place ?! C'est mesquin de ta part, Personne ! Je ne mérite pas un tel dédain. »

_Crusaé vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ayant enfilée une robe blanche qui lui allait jusqu'aux pieds, ressemblant un peu à celle qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il avait réussi à la trouver. Il se leva, signalant qu'il allait se chercher de quoi déjeuner tout en demandant si elles voulaient quelque chose. Quand elles lui répondirent, il se dirigea vers la cantine, prenant deux plateaux, cela étant largement suffisant pour eux trois._

« Voilà pour mademoiselle Metsubi ... Et pour mademoiselle Crusaé. »

_Il revint s'asseoir après une dizaine de minutes, déposant les plateaux devant les deux adolescentes. Il récupéra ce qu'il avait pris pour lui-même sur le plateau repas de Crusaé, commençant à manger alors que Metsubi fermait son livre. Hum ... Il ne parlait pas et elles ne parlaient pas. Malgré les membres de l'ultime élément autour d'eux, ils étaient tranquilles et lui pouvait se permettre d'observer Metsubi discrètement._

_Ah ... Metsubi ... Si Crusaé était mignonne, Metsubi était belle ... Vraiment belle ... Ses formes à seize ans n'avaient rien à envier aux femmes plus âgées et quelque fois, il avait pensé à des idées absurdes dans sa tête en les regardant. A côté, l'adolescente n'était plus l'enfant crasseuse qu'il avait connue dans le passé. Non, elle portait toujours une tenue moulante bien que par-dessus se trouvaient quelques morceaux de tissus. Néanmoins, ses cuisses et ses bras étaient nues et il s'était demandé si peu à peu, elle allait retirer de plus en plus de tissu. Enfin bon ... Non ... Ce n'était pas sensé le concerner à la base !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Personne ? » _demanda soudainement Crusaé d'une voix neutre alors qu'il tentait de répondre aussitôt :_

« Les cheveux de Metsubi. Je trouve que ... Qu'ils sont de plus en plus longs ... Je me demandais si ça ne la dérangeais pas ... Avant, ils étaient plutôt courts mais maintenant ... Encore qu'elle a des petites franges sur chaque côté du visage et ... »

« Cela est assez gênant à entendre, Personne. J'ai l'impression que tu me détailles de haut en bas. » _murmura soudainement Metsubi, reprenant son livre pour chercher à lire et ne plus regarder l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs comme les siens._

« Hein ? Euh ... Je te complimentais hein ? C'était un compliment. »

« Et c'est cela qui est gênant ... mais merci quand même ... C'est juste ton regard. » _répondit-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il toussait. C'est vrai qu'il avait eut l'impression de l'inspecter. Mais au moins, il reconnaissait que les deux demoiselles étaient plus que jolies et ravissantes. Oh que oui ... Ces deux personnes étaient justes splendides !_

« Euh ... Sinon ... » _reprit-il pour changer de conversation : _« Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire aujourd'hui ? Je pensais encore chercher Mimi et lui poser des questions au sujet des pokémons légendaires. Plus on connaîtra leurs points faibles, mieux ce sera. »

« Oui bien entendu ... Mais je te rappelle une chose. Même moi, je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus, Personne. » _dit l'adolescente aux yeux verts, poussant un soupir. Malgré le retour de ses pouvoirs, ne pas réussir à attraper Mimi était assez rageant. Pour des pouvoirs divins ou presque, c'était quand même plutôt étonnant non ?_

« Ca ne fait rien. Il faudra bien qu'elle se montre un jour ou l'autre. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était très attachée à au chef de l'ultime élément. »

« Bah ... Tu sais bien que c'est son fils alors bon ... Mais non, je ne pensais pas menacer Gégé de toute façon. Ce n'est pas mon genre et je ne comptais pas le faire. »

« Hey ... Je ne proposais pas ce genre de choses ! Je ne suis plus comme ça ! » _s'écria légèrement Crusaé en faisant une petite mine boudeuse tandis qu'il s'excusait._

_Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dehors, prenant un bon bol d'air frais. Il était lui-même assis contre un arbre, Metsubi se trouvant juste à côté de lui alors que Crusaé était debout, tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde, qu'il l'observe et qu'il lui trouve tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime voilà tout._

« Toujours plongée dans ton livre, Metsubi ? Tu sais qu'être plus qu'intelligente ne mènera pas forcément à grand-chose hein ? »

« Hum ? C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Tu le penses sincèrement, Personne ? »_ demanda t-elle. _« Je pensais que tu préférais quand même que je sois assez intelligente. Enfin ... Que ça ne soit pas uniquement mon corps que tu aimes. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! » _dit-il en rougissant un peu alors que Crusaé s'arrêtait dans ses gestes, se tournant vers eux._

« Alors tu n'as jamais aimé mon corps ? » _dit Metsubi, le fixant de ses yeux dorés._

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus ! RAHHHH ! Metsubi ! »

_Elle émit un petit rire candide en voyant le regard détourné de l'adolescent. Dans le fond, Metsubi n'était guère mieux que Crusaé. On ne le pensait pas ainsi, mais elle aussi essayait de s'attirer les faveurs de l'adolescent bien que cela était plus ... discret et réfléchit. Hum ... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour alors que Crusaé fit une petite moue, tirant la langue en direction de Metsubi et Personne. Ils étaient si bien, tous les trois même si chacun avait quelque chose d'impossible à atteindre, ce qui était assez triste en soi mais tous le vivaient bien. Personne tendit sa main en direction de Metsubi :_

« Et bien ... Mademoiselle ? Nous retournons à l'intérieur, voulez-vous nous joindre aussi ? »

« J'accepte cette proposition, sieur Personne. » _dit l'adolescente aux yeux dorés en prenant sa main, Personne l'aidant à se relever._

_Alors qu'il semblait heureux tandis qu'ils rentraient à nouveau dans la base de l'ultime élément, les double portes de métal s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les quatre personnes qui en sortirent, s'ouvrant en grand de stupeur._

« Qu'est-ce que ... ça veut dire ? »

_Ce fut les seuls paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche alors que les quatre personnes se présentaient devant lui. Une femme plus âgée que les trois autres ... Elugabeth ... Une adolescente aux habits rougeoyants comme les flammes ... Fulgé ... Une femme aux cheveux hirsutes et blonds ... Rina ... Et pour finir, celle qu'il avait considérée comme sa grande sœur pendant des années ... Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ... Lasty._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ne jamais refaire cela

**Chapitre 3 : Ne jamais refaire cela**

« Lasty ? Que ... Comment ... Lasty ? » _demanda l'adolescent, déconcerté par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Ces femmes ... Il ... Il ... Même Metsubi et Crusaé étaient muettes._

« Nous connaissons nous ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux bleus, un peu étonnée par les paroles de Personne envers elle._

« Hein ? Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que l'on se connait ! C'est moi ! Personne ! Luculos ! » _s'écria t-il aussitôt, comme énervé et inquiet. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Pourquoi est-ce que Lasty ne le reconnaissait pas ?! Il s'approcha d'elle alors que les yeux rouges de la jeune femme l'observaient longuement comme pour l'étudier._

« Tu n'es pas un ennemi ... Ca se voit tout de suite dans ton regard. Tu n'es pas dangereux pour l'ultime élément donc tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

« Hein ? Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lasty ? » _dit l'adolescent, sa voix tremblotant à chaque parole. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce qu'il voyait ... C'était impossible. Est-ce que c'était ... comme les autres ? Comme Omera et les autres ?_

« Tu n'es pas un ennemi alors c'est le plus important. Si tu veux bien nous pardonner, adolescent du nom de Personne, moi et les autres, nous avons besoin d'aller faire notre premier envol pour tester nos pouvoirs. »

« HEIN ?! Mais attends ! LASTY ! » _hurla t-il alors que la jeune femme et les trois autres s'envolaient dans les airs, le laissant seul avec les deux adolescentes._

_C'est absurde ... Juste absurde ! Juste stupide ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Maintenant ?! Et pas avant ?! Il se tourna vers Crusaé qui hocha la tête négativement puis vers Metsubi qui prit la parole :_

« Il y a sûrement une explication raisonnable ... Ce n'est pas la réalité, Personne. Nous savons aussi bien que toi qu'elles ne sont pas ... vivantes. »

« Mais elles étaient bien de chair et de sang ! J'ai pu sentir la chaleur de Lasty ! Elle était bien vivante ! Non ... Non ... Je dois encore faire un rêve absurde ... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une telle chose ... Déjà en pleine ville quand je me baladais avec Metsubi il y a quelques années ... Ah ... Ah ... » _dit-il alors que sa respiration s'accélérait subitement, comme si il commençait à manquer de souffle._

« Il y a une explication raisonnable. » _reprit Metsubi comme peu convaincue par ses propres paroles tandis que Crusaé s'approchait de Personne, lui demandant de s'asseoir aussitôt sur le sol. Il s'exécuta, se tenant la tête entre les deux mains :_

« C'est juste ... une absurdité ... Juste ... Juste ... Juste ça ... »

_Il fermait les yeux, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles alors que Metsubi s'approchait à son tour. Elle essaya de le raisonner mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il restait parfaitement immobile, attendant que les quatre femmes reviennent. De leur côté, Metsubi et Crusaé restaient près de lui, le surveillant en lui chuchotant quelques mots._

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les quatre femmes descendirent du ciel, leurs ailes disparaissant les unes après les autres. C'étaient les vraies ... Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus ! Il se redressa, se remettant en face de Lasty qui l'observait, sans sentiment._

« Toujours là, Personne ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu nous attendais ? Nous avons besoin de faire notre rapport à notre chef. »

_Leur chef ? C'était la première fois ... que Lasty considérait le chef de l'Ultime Element comme le sien. Ce n'était pas Lasty ... Ce n'était pas Lasty ! Ce n'était pas Lasty ! Une voix derrière les trois adolescents dit :_

« Alors ... Comment cela s'est passé votre premier envol, mesdemoiselles ? »

_Gégé ! L'adolescent se tourna aussitôt vers lui, l'homme aux cheveux violets passant à côté de lui sans pour autant totalement ignorer les trois adolescents. Les quatre femmes s'agenouillèrent devant Gégé, celui-ci ne laissant passant aucune émotion dans ses yeux._

« Parfaitement, maître Gégé. Les pouvoirs que nous avons sont exactement ceux que vous aviez prévus. » _répondit Elugabeth alors que Mimi apparaissait discrètement dans les airs, observant le futur spectacle qui allait se dérouiller devant ses yeux._

« Maître Gégé ? Gégé ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! » _s'écria l'adolescent en même temps que le chef de l'Ultime Elément se tournait vers lui._

« Des clones ... Ce sont des clones des quatre oiseaux légendaires. Bientôt, les autres corps ramenés me permettront alors de donner vie à d'autres pokémons légendaires comme les chiens ou alors Hosor ... Hum ... Très intéressant. »

« DES CLONES ?! DEPUIS QUAND ?! »

« Il m'a fallut du temps et je préférai attendre qu'elles soient mortes pour commencer à les créer ... Mais je dois te remercier, Personne ... Enfin Luculos ... »

_L'homme ne semblait même pas être inquiet par le regard furieux et haineux de l'adolescent, demandant aux quatre femmes de rentrer dans la base. Pourtant, dès qu'elles commencèrent à bouger, un mur de flammes bloqua l'entrée, accompagné devant par un mur aqueux puis un mur végétal. L'adolescent prit la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Elles ne bougeront pas d'ici ... Surtout pas avant que tu ne m'expliques tout ! »

« Hum ? T'expliquer quoi ? Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je faisais. Je ne me sers pas de toi principalement mais dès qu'un légendaire est mort, ma mère me l'emmène et j'extrais son ADN. A partir de là, n'est-ce pas normal que je m'en serve pour créer un clone ? Un clone dirigeant d'autres clones, voilà une chose tout à fait normale ! Pourquoi ne devrai-je pas utiliser tous les moyens disponibles pour abattre Arceus ? Quitte à retourner ses armes contre elle ? Je dois sincèrement te remercier ... Grâce à toutes ses morts récentes, le nombre de clones progresse de plus en plus ! Nous devrions déjà en être à plus d'une dizaine à l'heure actuelle ... Bon ... Par contre, je ne leur permets pas de réfléchir comme l'a été ma mère avec moi. Ils ne doivent obéir qu'à mes paroles. Surtout en vue de l'aspect dissident que les oiseaux légendaires ont pu par rapport à leur ancienne maîtresse. »

« Donc ... Pour toi ... Ce ne sont que de vulgaires objets ... » _murmura l'adolescent alors qu'aussitôt, Rina et Fulgé se placèrent entre les deux personnes, Rina disant :_

« Attention, maître Gégé ! Nous ressentons de la violence envers vous ! Personne, veuillez reculer avant que nous soyons obligés de vous blesser. Vous êtes un membre de l'Ultime Elément et en tant que t... »

« La ferme. « _coupa aussitôt l'adolescent alors que quatre paires d'ailes étaient apparues dans son dos, une lame aqueuse tranchant net le clone de Fulgé et celui de Rina, les tuant sur le coup. Il se retourna à temps pour geler une trombe d'eau d'une main, fondant des pieux de glace de l'autre. Lasty et Elugabeth allaient essayer de le tuer ?_

« Tu es un imbécile, fiston. » _chuchota subitement une voix dans la tête de Gégé, celui-ci haussant un sourcil sans bouger. Pourquoi est-ce sa mère disait cela ? Lui-même ne semblait pas se mêler de ce combat ... De toute façon, ces clones pouvaient être recrées ... tant qu'il n'y en avait qu'un de chaque espèce ... Car si deux clones se voyaient face à face ..._

« DISPARAISSEZ TOUTES LES QUATRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS REVOIR ! »

_HIIIIIIIII ! Crusaé poussa un cri de surprise, renvoyée en arrière par la déferlante de pouvoirs qui sortait du corps de l'adolescent. Metsubi l'arrêta à temps, les deux adolescentes se téléportant un peu au loin. C'était quoi ce pouvoir ?! C'était encore plus important que lors du combat contre Hosor ! Si c'était le cas ... Alors, elle devait l'arrêter ! Ses yeux dorés posés sur Personne, elle allait voir ce qu'il allait faire ..._

_Cela ne tarda pas, Elugabeth fut tout simplement foudroyée puis carbonisée, son corps disparaissant en cendres alors qu'une lame de feu traversa tout simplement le corps de Lasty. L'adolescent était en pleurs, son arme plantée dans l'oiseau légendaire de glace alors qu'elle le regardait longuement._

« Pourquoi ... te retourner contre le maître, Personne ? » _murmura t-elle._

« Je ne me retourne pas ... Je te sauve ... Je veux sauver ... l'image que j'ai de toi ... »

_Elle ne comprenait pas ... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ... En l'écoutant ... Elle se sentait triste ... Ce n'était pas son corps ... Mais quelque chose de plus profond ... Elle n'avait pas d'âme ... mais elle se sentait pleurer ... Son corps se pencha en avant, la vie ayant été retirée de celui-ci alors qu'il extirpait sa lame. Lasty s'écroula au sol, ses yeux grands ouverts, son visage baigné par les larmes._

« Tu viens de détruire mes créations, Personne. Sais-tu combien de... »

_Il dût se stopper dans ses paroles, étant forcé d'utiliser toute sa puissance psychique pour créer une puissante barrière mentale. Le poing droit de Personne vint le percuter, les yeux rageurs de l'adolescent posés sur ceux de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas parler ... La moindre perte de concentration et alors ... Il était un homme mort. Devant l'impossibilité de briser la barrière bien que celle-ci se fissurait à chaque coup, l'adolescent s'écria :_

« NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA DEVANT MOI, GEGE ! NE REPRESENTE PLUS JAMAIS UNE PERSONNE QUE JE CONNAIS ! »

_Et sans même attendre de réponses de la part du chef de l'Ultime Elément, l'adolescent s'envola, disparaissant dans l'immensité du ciel, ses quatre paires d'ailes le guidant vers un endroit au hasard tant qu'il était éloigné de cette scène. Metsubi et Crusaé n'avaient pas osé bouger, cherchant à savoir où il était parti. Il ne s'était même pas soucié d'elles ... Mimi apparut derrière Gégé, celui-ci arrêtant son bouclier avant de prendre de rapides bouffées d'air, son visage étant en sueur._

« Tu as fait une grosse bêtise, Gégé. Je ne suis pas fière de toi sur ce coup. »

_Ce n'était même pas sur un ton rieur comme à son habitude ... Non ... C'était un ton des plus sérieux voir même dédaigneux. Elle croisait les bras, le regard lourd de reproches._


	4. Chapitre 4 : De simples objets

**Chapitre 4 : De simples objets**

« Tu veux que je me répète, fiston ? » _reprit Mimi alors que Crusaé et Metsubi restaient là, sans bouger. Elles étaient statufiées ou presque par la réaction de l'adolescent._

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de m'insulter de la sorte, mère. » _dit l'homme aux cheveux violets, passant une main dans ces derniers puis sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur._

« Oh ... Et si tu réfléchissais un peu ... Essaye voir de penser un peu aux sentiments de Luculos par rapport aux quatre clones qu'il a pu voir. »

_Hum ? Il ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème personnellement. Il poussa un profond soupir, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Hum ... Non ... Ce n'était pas un problème ... personnellement ... Mais par rapport à Luculos ?_

« L'attachement de l'adolescent envers les trois oiseaux légendaires ? Ce ne sont que des broutilles sans importance. Il n'y a rien à regretter. Elles sont mortes mais Arceus les ramènera à la vie et décidera alors de leur laver le cerveau. Je ne vois pas où est le mal dans mes actions. »_ dit l'homme tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui, l'ignorant à moitié ou presque._

« Sincèrement ... J'ai de la peine pour toi. Au final, tu l'as dit toi-même. Arceus va les ramener à la vie après que tout cela soit fini ... Elle leur lavera le cerveau ... Mais toi, tu ne fais guère mieux. Il en est de pareil pour tes actes. Dans le fond, tu es comme elle ... Donc tu n'es guère mieux. Mais bon ... On n'est ce que l'on est hein ? Je continuerai de t'aider car tu es mon fils mais ne pense plus à me voir comme ta mère, nous n'avons plus de relations. Tu sais ... Ces fameuses relations dont tu en as rien à faire en tant que légendaire ... Car tu estimes comme cette Arceus que cela est parfaitement inutile ... Mais bref ... Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps avec ta personne, Gégé. Je vais aller m'occuper des deux filles qui ont surement plus besoin de moi que toi. » _termina la fille aux cheveux roses, délaissant complètement l'homme qui restait immobile._

_Hum ... Elle lui lançait une longue tirade. C'était plutôt rare ... voir unique en son genre. Avait-il vraiment fauté ? Et puis, elle venait de renier leur relation. Lui, à la base, d'après les principes même ... Non ... Il se tourna vers Mimi, répondant :_

« Je suis néanmoins ton fils ... De sang ... »

« Mon fils ? Je ne crois pas. Tu t'es complètement trompé, Gégé. Tu es seulement un clone issu de ma chair, tu as peut-être mon code génétique mais tu n'es en rien mon fils. Un être comme toi ne le sera jamais. »

« Hum ? Ce que tu dis est véridique. Nous ne sommes pas fils et mère. Je ne suis que ton clone, je dois me le rappeler. » _répondit l'homme avant de s'éloigner, retournant dans la base tandis que Mimi faisait une mine boudeuse._

_Pfff ... Elle espérait que cela lui serve de leçon. Elle-même avait déjà fait souffrir Luculos dans le passé et elle s'en voulait bien qu'elle n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Lui, par contre ... Gégé ... Il était plus mature que les autres à cause de ses origines ... Alors, pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ? Il le savait parfaitement que cela allait faire souffrir l'adolescent. Il n'avait aucun sens moral ... et elle était en partie responsable de cela._

« Bon ... Les filles ... Il n'y a pas à s'en faire ... Du moins, pas autant que ça ... au point de se mettre dans cet état non plus hein ? »

_Elle s'était rapprochée des deux adolescentes, celles-ci levant leurs yeux en sa direction. Ah ... Bon ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Ah oui ... Elle claqua des doigts, les téléportant toutes les trois dans la chambre de l'adolescent._

« Il ... Il n'a pas apprécié ce que Gégé a fait. Nous aussi, ça nous choque ... » _commença à dire Crusaé tandis que Metsubie restait muette :_

« Pas forcément ... choquée ... pour ma part. Je m'en doutais à force d'être présente dans l'Ultime Elément depuis quelques années. »

« Que vous soyez choquées ou non ... Ca ne change rien à l'histoire. Je pense que ce qui vous gêne le plus à l'heure actuelle, c'est la réaction de Luculos. Pour ma part, je la comprends parfaitement. »_ répondit la fille aux cheveux roses._

_Qui ne pouvait pas la comprendre ? Elle ... Crusaé ... Elle ... Elle ne pouvait pas réellement la comprendre ... Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passée pendant cinq ans ... Cinq longues années ... Elle ne connaissait pas plus que cela l'histoire en rapport avec Oméra, les oiseaux légendaires, toutes ces personnes. En cinq ans, tout avait tellement changé ... Elle s'était assise sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes vers son visage tout en disant :_

« Sa relation ... Tout ce qu'il a vécu ... C'était si important que ça ? »

« Plus que tout, Crusaé. Sache que Luculos a perdu sa famille à l'âge de cinq ans ... Cinq ans ... Et il a vu ses parents mourir devant lui. A côté, il a essayé de s'attacher à toutes les personnes qu'il côtoie et cela depuis des années. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, il remarque qu'on n'a pas arrêté de se servir de lui comme d'un objet, que cela soit d'un côté en tant « qu'élu » tandis que de l'autre, il fait « ramasseur » de cadavres légendaires. Enfin, toutes les personnes autour de lui sont mortes et sont considérées dans le même état que lui ... Objets, outils, tous et toutes sont uniquement des êtres dont ceux supérieurs à vous peuvent se débarrasser d'un claquement de doigts. Metsubi elle-même sait de quoi je parle puisqu'elle l'a vécu personnellement ... A côté, Crusaé ... Toi-même, emprisonnée pendant cinq ans, tu sais la vérité ... Tu sais que tu n'es qu'une « face » d'Arceus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement ... Pas besoin de me le rappeler hein ? » _marmonna l'adolescente sans rien dire de plus tandis que Metsubi était complètement muette._

« Dans le fond ... Voir des clones de celles qu'il a perdues, cela ferait mal à n'importe qui ... Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Luculos qui est très fragile psychologiquement. »

« ... ... ... Je le sais très bien mais ... Nous devrions l'attendre alors si j'ai bien compris. » _murmura Metsubi à son tour._

_L'attendre ? Et l'accueillir comment ? Après ce qui s'était passé ... Cette sauvagerie ... Elle-même ne la connaissait pas ... D'habitude ... Il tuait discrètement ... Enfin, non, ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce n'était pas pareil ! Ce qui s'était passé ... C'était différent, vraiment différent du reste. Ah ... Elles devaient se préparer toutes les deux à le recevoir._

_Il venait d'atterrir au beau milieu de la forêt, un genou au sol alors que les ailes disparaissaient les unes après les autres, ne laissant plus que celles de Lasty. Avec lenteur, il se redressa, caressant les plumes de ses ailes. Il s'était un peu perdu ... Mais il suffisait après de se rendre dans les airs ... pour retrouver son chemin mais ... Il ne voulait pas rentrer._

« A quoi ça leur sert ... De faire une telle chose ? A quoi ? La vie n'est-elle pas plus importante que ça à leurs yeux ?! Et l'éthique ?! Et la morale ?! »

_Il tapa du poing contre le sol, celui-ci se gelant sur environ deux mètres de diamètre alors qu'il sanglotait. Lasty ... Il avait revu Lasty ... Elle avait parlé ... Mais ce n'était plus la même ... Il voulait obtenir ... lui aussi ce pouvoir ... les faire revenir à la vie ... Mais il n'en avait pas la capacité. Si ... Peut-être qu'avec les pouvoirs d'Arceus ... Lorsqu'il sauverait Crusaé, il pouvait bien lui demander ça ? Non ?_

« Non ... Non ... On ne peut pas ... Il ne faut pas refaire vivre ... juste pour le plaisir ... Cela pourrait procurer de nouvelles souffrances ... Non ... Non ... Et non ! »

_NON ET NON ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser ! Est-ce que Gégé avait ramené Omera et les autres à la vie aussi ?! Ca n'avait pas été un rêve ces quelques fois où il avait aperçu les personnes qu'il aimait devant ses yeux ?! En pleine ville ?! Il pouvait ... demander une telle chose ... Il pouvait demander à Gégé de ramener Omera ... Omera ... OMERA ! La Luxray ! Revoir la Luxray en chair et en os ! Revoir la jeune femme ... Ah ... Ah ... Et puis, il avait grandit depuis le temps ! Il était devenu un adolescent ! Il avait bientôt seize ans non ?! La différence d'âge était risible ! Ah ... Ah ... _

« OMERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Il s'écroula à genoux. Omera ... Revoir Omera ... La revoir ... La Luxray ... Elle aussi avait été utilisée comme un objet par son ancien maître ... Puis jetée, maltraitée ... Il y avait tellement de choses. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sur le moment mais après ... Quand il y pensait plus sérieusement. D'abord ... Cela avait été son corps ... Puis il y avait aussi son franc-parler ... Le langage qu'elle avait utilisé envers lui ... Et puis, peu à peu, il y avait eut de plus en en plus de petites choses insignifiantes pour autrui mais si importantes pour lui. La découverte de son passé, puis l'acceptation d'être son « dresseur » alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas réellement ... Puis, la scène dans le lit, celle du pendentif, les petits repas en tête à tête ... Il s'en rappelait ... Puis les mini-scènes de jalousie malgré le fait qu'elle soit deux bien plus âgée que lui ... Quand Metsubi était trop près ou alors une autre femme ... Puis, quand elle lui essuyait la bouche quand il mangeait comme un petit Spoink. Ah ... Ah ... Est-ce que c'était normal ... d'aimer une personne plus âgée que soi ? De continuer à l'aimer tout en vieillissant ... De continuer à aimer même quand elle n'était plus là ? De vouloir espérer qu'elle revienne ?_

« Je ... Je ... Ah ... Crusaé et ... Metsubi ... Elles sont si importantes ... Peut-être qu'elles me feront oublier un jour Omera ? »

_Il hocha la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas bon de penser à ça ... tant qu'il n'avait pas la confirmation qu'Omera était morte ... Non ... Il la revoyait, accompagnée de Cassy ... Il revoyait son regard désolé et triste malgré le sourire qu'elle arborait ... quand il fut projeté au-dehors de la caverne avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi il continuait de penser à ça ? Car il ... pensait aux clones ? Cloner ... Omera ?_

« Te voilà enfin ... Luculos. »

_Hein ? Il arrêta d'observer le sol, tournant son visage vers l'origine de la voix. Une voix masculine, sombre, lugubre et pourtant dénuée d'émotion. Il était là ? Qu'est-ce que ... Rokan faisait ici ? Il sécha ses larmes, balbutiant :_

« Rokan ? Où est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Ariné ? Attends un peu ... »

_Il était recouvert de sang, ses vêtements étaient tachés par le liquide rouge. Mais ... En plus, il semblait séché ... comme si il l'avait sur lui depuis des jours. A côté, il semblait salement blessé, surtout au torse mais en même temps, si vif ... Comme si il ne ressentait rien._

« Ariné est morte. Tu vas la rejoindre, Luculos. »

_Qu... Quoi ? Il fit un saut en arrière, s'envolant alors qu'une lame d'eau venait tracer une entaille dans le sol sur plusieurs mètres de longueur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Cette affaire n'avait-elle pas été réglée ?! Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose ... clochait._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Des pouvoirs paranormaux

**Chapitre 5 : Des pouvoirs paranormaux**

« Et tu penses que j'en suis responsable ?! » _dit l'adolescent, vérifiant au cas où à ce que l'homme ne l'attaque pas par surprise._

« Tu en es en partie ... responsable ... oui ... Si tu n'avais pas pris ses pouvoirs ... Elle aurait pu se défendre ... Elle aurait pu se soigner ... Elle aurait pu vivre ... »

« Non ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai fait cela pour toi ... Pour que tu sois enfin heureux ... Et elle aussi ! Ca se voyait parfaitement qu'elle t'aimait ! Si je pouvais empêcher Ariné d'être morte, je l'aurai fait ! NON ! Je l'ai fait ! Elle aurait été triste de te savoir mort ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mis en place toute cette machination ! Pour que tu sois heureux toi aussi ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire revenir Solor ! JAMAIS ! Alors, je devais trouver le moyen ... d'expier ma faute ... Même si je ne me faisais aucune illusion à ce sujet. »

« Ne cherche pas d'excuse ... Et laisse-toi simplement mourir ... C'est là l'unique solution depuis des années au repos de mon âme ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien de discuter ? Pourtant ... Il avait cru que la dernière fois, Rokan avait compris la leçon ... Du moins ... Que cela était inutile de continuer à combattre. Il l'avait battu si facilement ... Oh, il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fier, loin de là même mais ... Voilà ... Pourquoi chercher à se battre pour un combat perdu d'avance ? Etait-ce vraiment le souvenir de Solor ? Et qui avait tué Ariné ? Car il n'avait plus revu la Shaymin depuis la fois où il avait laissée avec Rokan. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans toute cette histoire mais il ne savait pas quoi. AH ! Il roula sur le côté, évitant une nouvelle lame aqueuse._

_Il fallait d'abord le calmer ! Non ... Ce n'était même pas ça ... Rokan n'était même pas haineux ... ni même colérique ... Non ... Il ne semblait pas réagir plus que cela ... Bon ... Alors ... Une simple foudre devrait déjà le cal ... Mais pourquoi pensait-il à le calmer ?! BON ! Il pointa sa main droite vers Rokan, envoyant un éclair en sa direction. Des plantes apparurent autour du Manaphy, le recouvrant complètement pour le protéger._

« Tu ne pensais pas recommencer une telle tactique contre moi ? J'ai évolué ... »

« Comme si un Manaphy pouvait évoluer ... Les légendaires n'évoluent pas ... Ils sont déjà au sommet ... Comment pourraient-ils devenir plus forts ? » _répliqua l'adolescent bien qu'il n'en avait guère l'envie. Ce n'était pas un vrai combat ... à ses yeux. Il pouvait facilement le battre. Du moins ... C'est-ce qu'il croyait hein ? Des lianes sortirent du sol à ses pieds, les enserrant avec violence avant qu'ils ne fassent écraser sa face contre la terre._

_Rokan était déjà à sa hauteur, une lame aqueuse dans sa main droite. Il le regardait fixement de ses yeux dorés, une légère fumée noire sortant de son corps. A cette distance, il pouvait la voir mais auparavant ... Il n'avait rien remarqué. Qu'est-ce que ça ... _

« Disparais d'ici ... et laisse-moi alors savourer le plaisir de ta mort. »

« HORS... DE ... QUESTION ! » _hurla l'adolescent, les ailes de Fulgé sortant de son dos avant de faire flamboyer les lianes autour de ses pieds. Les ailes recouvrirent le corps de l'adolescent au même moment où la lame s'abaissait en sa direction. De la vapeur se produisit, aveuglant les deux personnes alors qu'il mettait le maximum de distance._

_Pourtant, avant même que la vapeur ne termine, Rokan était là, fonçant vers lui. PUREE ! Un peu de sang s'écoulait de son visage, la protection avec les ailes de Fulgé n'avait pas été totale et il s'était retrouvé légèrement blessé ! Des rochers sortirent du sol alors que l'adolescent semblait surpris. Des pouvoirs ... légendaires ? Enfin ... Au-dessus de la normale ? Comment c'était possible ? Il était devenu encore plus fort ?! BON ! Il en avait assez ! Puisque c'était ainsi ..._

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ... Rokan ... Mais puisque tu m'y forces ... Assez ... »

_Trois paires d'ailes ... Celles des trois oiseaux légendaires ... Et aussitôt, il semblait aller beaucoup plus vite qu'auparavant. Quand à Rokan, il avait frappé dans le sol, créant un cratère dans celui-ci de plusieurs mètres de diamètre ... Peu à peu, de l'eau apparaissait à l'intérieur, formant un lac alors que Rokan murmurait :_

« Amuse-toi bien ... pendant que tu le peux encore. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Rokan venait de plonger dans l'eau. Tsss ... Il pensait vraiment que cela allait marcher. Il arrêta d'accélérer sa vitesse, étant déjà bien trop rapide pour les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il fit apparaître deux éclairs dans ses mains, se préparant à foudroyer complètement le lac. Dès que les éclairs touchèrent l'eau, rien ne se produisit, des plantes semblant avoir pris l'attaque au lieu de l'eau. Tsss ... Puisqu'il en était ainsi ... Une flamme dans sa main droite, un éclair dans sa main gauche. Il n'était pas stupide au point de recommencer deux fois la même attaque ! Il s'apprêtait à envoyer la flamme puis l'éclair mais subitement, une forme sortit de l'eau, fonçant dans les airs Qu'est-ce que..._

_La lame aqueuse s'enfonça dans son ventre, le traversant complètement alors qu'il se mettait à cracher du sang. Rokan le fixait de ses deux yeux dorés et noirs. Cette fumée ... qui sortait de son corps ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas ... Il ne savait pas du tout ... Mais ... Mais ... ARGL ! Ses ailes commencèrent à se geler, l'eau de la lame de Rokan s'étant dispersée pour les recouvrir avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir._

« Plus dure sera la chute ... » _murmura Rokan avant de retirer sa lame._

_Le corps de Luculos tomba dans le vide, l'adolescent cherchant à canaliser ses pouvoirs avant de faire apparaître des lianes au bout de sa main droite. Celles-ci formèrent un cocon qui l'accueillit sur la terre ferme tandis qu'il soupirait. Purée ... Ca faisait mal ... Et cette plaie béante dans le ventre ?! Heureusement qu'il avait des capacités pour se soigner correctement hein ! Sa blessure se referma, laissant quelques traces encore tandis qu'il se redressait ou du moins, essaya de se redresser._

_Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir le genou de Rokan s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Il s'était remis à cracher du sang, le souffle coupé tandis que Rokan plaçait la paume de sa main gauche sur son front. BORDEL ! Il était hors de question de mourir maintenant ! Il plaça sa main sur le bras de Rokan, envoyant plusieurs décharges électriques qui obligèrent Rokan à le relâcher. L'homme s'éloigna en faisant quelques pas en arrière, des brûlures apparaissant à l'emplacement de l'empoignade._

« Plutôt efficace ... n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que tu allais te laisser mourir ... mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas ... C'est vraiment dommage ... Cela aurait été plus rapide. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Tu n'es pas toi-même ... Tu n'étais pas aussi puissant auparavant ... Et tu n'étais pas aussi ... neutre. »

« Hum ? Tu dis cela en me jugeant sans réellement me connaître, n'est-ce pas ? » _reprit Rokan alors que de l'eau venait recouvrir ses brûlures au bras, les faisant disparaître avec facilité. Il ne semblait même pas essoufflé par le combat._

« Je pense mieux te connaître que toi-même ... Est-ce que tu es aussi un clone de Gégé ? »

« Un clone ? De quoi parles-tu ? » _demanda Rokan sur un ton étrangement intéressé._

« Il pourrait faire revivre Solor ... Sauf que celui-ci n'aurait presque aucune mentalité ... Aucune âme ou presque ... Juste un corps sans réelle identité ... Pour Ariné ... Qui l'as tuée ? Car tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ... moi. »

_En entendant le nom de Solor, les yeux de Rokan s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le faire revivre ? Même si ce n'était pas ... complètement lui ? Revoir le jeune Phione ? Celui qu'il appelait ... son fils ? Son fils ? Il balbutia :_

« Je ... Je ... Solor ... Il est mort ... par toi ... Et tu m'annonces que ... »

« Que je pourrai le faire revivre ... Enfin ... Pas vraiment moi ... Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout cette méthode donc sincèrement ... Ce n'est pas une super idée. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ... Qui est responsable de la mort d'Ariné ? » _demanda l'adolescent._

« Solor ... Il est mort ... Il est mort ... J'avais fait mon deuil ... Et je vivais des jours heureux avec Ariné ... Je pensais vivre calmement ... sans me soucier du reste ... Enfin, tirer un trait à toute cette histoire ... Mais ... Mais ... »

« Mais quoi ?! REPONDS ROKAN ! Qui a tué Ariné ?! »

_L'homme commença à se tenir la tête, comme si une violente migraine venait l'envahir. Luculos tenta de s'en approcher mais recula aussitôt. Non ... Il devait rester là ... Il ne devait pas bouger ... Ca pouvait être une ruse mais les dernières paroles de Rokan étaient différentes de celles proférées depuis le début._

« Assez ... Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Luculos ... Mais je ne t'écouterai plus. Je vais te montrer la nouvelle puissance que j'ai acquiert depuis le temps. »

_Maintenant, il était redevenu comme avant ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Est-ce que Rokan était manipulé par une force supérieure ?! Il y avait de fortes chances ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose bien entendu ... Mais qui ? Arceus ? Il se rappelait des pouvoirs de Crusaé mais non ... Elle ne manipulait pas ... du moins, pas mentalement. Les yeux de Rokan se fermèrent avant de se rouvrir, complètement roses._

« QUOI ?! » _hurla l'adolescent avant de se retrouver projeté contre un arbre, celui-ci se brisant sous son poids et la puissance psychique de Rokan. De la télékinésie ?! Du psychisme ?! Comme Crusaé ?! L'adolescent se redressa avec difficultés, gémissant. Crusaé ... Ce n'était pas elle ... Mais les pouvoirs psychiques de Rokan ... Ce n'était pas normal qu'il les possède ! Comment avait-il appris cela ?!_

« Et ce n'est que le début, Luculos. Regarde mes deux mains ... »

_Ses deux mains ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Ce pouvoir ténébreux ?! Même si Rokan avait été un homme dévoré par la colère, il n'avait jamais utilisé des forces liées à l'obscurité et aux ténèbres ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Ce n'était pas Rokan mais quelqu'un d'autre ! Il tenta de bouger mais la paralysie psychique revint subitement sur lui, le bloquant complètement alors que les deux sphères ténébreuses explosaient contre son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait salement amoché, ses blessures disparaissant les unes après les autres avec plus de lenteur. C'était ... bien beau ... de se soigner mais il avait quand même des limites aussi ! AH !_

« Tu n'es pas Rokan ... C'est tout ce que je sais ... Et ça me suffit amplement. »

« Je suis Rokan ... Bien plus que tu ne le crois ... Viens donc me battre pour récupérer mes pouvoirs si tu le désires ... De tels pouvoirs ... te permettaient si facilement de nous combattre ... Nous ... Les pokémons légendaires, tu es encore loin de t'être débarrassé de nous tous ... Jeune Luculos, héhéhé. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : En paix avec soi-même

**Chapitre 6 : En paix avec soi-même**

« Désolé mais tu n'es pas Rokan ... Je répète ce que j'ai dit ... Rokan ne se comporterait pas de cette manière. Rokan a toujours été un solitaire. Ce n'est que dernièrement qu'il a accepté d'être accompagné par Ariné. Non ... TU N'ES PAS ROKAN ! »

« Je suis Rokan ... Mais tu ne veux pas l'accepter. »

_S'il ne voulait pas l'accepter, ce n'était pas un problème ... Loin de là même ! Cette personne n'était pas Rokan ... Le corps y ressemblait ... Le corps était peut-être celui de Rokan ... Et il ne voulait pas le blesser plus que cela ... Mais bon ... Si il en était obligé, alors ... Il fallait s'y résoudre ! Deux éclairs apparurent dans ses mains, il n'innovait pas mais bon ..._

« Tu es beaucoup trop lent ... Et maintenant, tu ne peux plus bouger. »

_Les yeux roses le fixèrent longuement, le paralysant une nouvelle fois alors qu'il pestait. HORS DE QUESTION DE RESTER AINSI ! Deux magnifiques ailes apparurent dans son dos, celles d'Elugabeth alors que ses deux yeux devinrent roses à son tour, brisant par là la paralysie psychique. Rokan fit un pas en arrière, marmonnant :_

« Les pouvoirs ... d'un pokémon céleste ... Comment oses-tu les utiliser ?! Tu devrais avoir honte de bafouer et salir leurs pouvoirs ! »

« Bafouer ? Salir ? Je ne vois pas où ... Si j'ai récupéré ces pouvoirs, pour la majeure partie d'entre eux, je les ai reçus car ils le désiraient. »

_TSSS ! Bien entendu ! Rokan fit apparaître une trombe d'eau qui se dirigea vers Luculos. Celui-ci fit de même mais la projection semblait beaucoup plus importante. Rokan roula sur le côté, évitant l'eau qui avait réussi à repousser la sienne. Il ne tarda pas à réagir, envoyant plusieurs sphères ténébreuses que l'adolescent repoussa avec facilité, créant lui-même des sphères obscures. Il les envoya en direction de Rokan._

« Sale imitateur. Tu n'es même pas capable d'avoir tes propres attaques. »

« Je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Je me débrouille du mieux que je peux avec ce que j'ai hein ? Avec toute cette histoire d'élu, il fallait bien de quoi lutter contre vous. »

« Un simple ... humain ? Toi ? De qui parles-tu ? De ton corps ? Quelle blague ! Un humain ... Comme si un humain normal pouvait combattre les pokémons célestes. »

« Les pokémons célestes ... Tu viens de te piéger. Rokan n'est pas un pokémon céleste à la base ! Qui es-tu réellement ?! »

« Hum ? Tu pensais me tromper ? Je n'ai proféré aucune parole qui te permet de croire cela. Pense donc ce que tu veux. Tes paroles ne m'intéressent guère. »

_Mais à côté, celles de Rokan ... Ou de celui qui se faisait passer pour lui l'intéressaient ... Un humain ? Un simple humain ? Il ne le pensait pas ... Mais avec les paroles de Rokan ... Il avait l'impression que c'était différent ... Si il n'était pas humain ... Qu'est-ce qu'il était alors ? Il n'était pas un pokémon quand même ? NONNN ! Quelle idée absurde !_

« Pendant que tu y réfléchis ... Je vais te tuer si ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

_Une liane se dirigea à toute allure vers Luculos, celui-ci claquant des doigts, une flamme provenant du ciel calcinant complètement la liane. Une nouvelle paire d'ailes était apparue, accompagnant celles d'Elugabeth ... Elles pointaient vers le sol au contraire de celles d'Elugabeth qui pointaient vers le ciel._

« Je ne compte pas mourir ... J'ai des projets bien plus grands que cela ... Tu ne peux pas les comprendre, faux Rokan ... Au final ... Je vais en terminer avec toi. »

« Avec moi ? Malgré mes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Est-ce une blague ? »

_Une blague ? Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à blaguer ? AH ! Non ... Pas du tout ... L'adolescent leva une main vers le ciel, une flamme gigantesque apparaissant au bout de celle-ci. Rokan recula, son ombre s'agrandissant sous la lumière dégagée par la flamme._

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je te rappelle que je suis un pokémon légendaire aqueux ... Tes flammes seront ridicules sur mon corps. »

« ... ... Je ne veux pas blesser le corps de Rokan ... Mais ce qui est à l'intérieur. Or pour cela, il n'y a pas cinquante solutions ! Je ne sais pas le Mal qui l'habite mais je vais vite l'en débarrasser ! »_ s'écria l'adolescent avec colère._

« HAHAHAHA ! Et tu crois en être capable ?! Sache que ce corps est sérieusement blessé ! Tu l'as remarqué toi-même ! La preuve, tu ne combats pas pour de vrai depuis le début ! Je peux te tuer mais toi tu ne le peux pas ! Tu sais qu'une seule blessure de ta part et il sera terminé ... Tu veux réellement le tuer ?! Tu n'as pas le cran pour cela ! C'est ça le problème avec toi ! Tu n'as pas le courage ! »

_... ... ... Il avait totalement raison ... Enfin, la chose à l'intérieur de Rokan avait totalement raison. De sa main libre, il arrêta la trombe d'eau qui arrivait vers lui, le sourire de Rokan s'élargissant. Mais ... La chose avait tord aussi._

« Je pense savoir ce que Rokan désire réellement ... contrairement à toi qui le parasite. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux bleus, ses deux yeux étant devenus rubis depuis le moment où Luculos avait fait apparaître la flamme._

_Des yeux rouges ? Il ne connaissait pas encore ... ces derniers ... Il n'en avait jamais vu parmi les pokémons légendaires et célestes encore moins ... Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir ... Il alla répondre à Rokan d'une voix calme :_

« Il ne se laisserait jamais faire ... Il préférait encore mourir ... De toute façon, j'ai déjà sa vie entre mes mains depuis le début. »

« Sa vie ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Tu serais devenu fou ? »

« ... ... ... Maintenant qu'Ariné est morte ... Je pense au fond de lui qu'il a compris ce que cela voulait dire ... Et il préférait encore mourir ... que d'obéir à quelqu'un d'autre ... Surtout à Arceus à ses comparses. Oui ... Il m'avait confié sa vie dès l'instant où il avait perdu ... »

« Tsss ... Que de belles paroles ... Tu n'oserais pas ... » _reprit Rokan sur un ton légèrement féminin, les yeux étant complètement rouges alors que la flamme continuait de grandir._

_Pour toute réponse, la main s'abaissa, la flamme la quittant avant de se diriger peu à peu vers Rokan. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise. IL AVAIT QUAND MEME FAIT CA ! Il était hors de question de se laisser faire ! Qu'importe la taille de cette flamme, il fallait juste l'éviter ! Son corps tenta de se mouvoir pour esquiver la flamme mais il ne lui répondait pas._

« Qu'est-ce que ... LUCULOS ! Tu utilises tes pouvoirs psychiques ?! »

« Rokan ne savait même pas comment je m'appelais réellement ... Et ce n'est pas moi qui te bloque ... » _chuchota l'adolescent, restant de marbre, les yeux fermés. Il avait croisé ses bras, ne bougeant plus d'un poil._

_Rokan poussa un hurlement de rage, une épaisse fumée noire sortant de son corps avant de disparaître dans le sol. La flamme vint toucher l'homme, le recouvrant en intégralité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rokan était toujours debout, ses vêtements calcinés, son corps tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Des flammes continuaient de parcourir ses bras et ses jambes, l'homme l'observant avec lenteur._

« Per... sonne ... Je ne pouvais rien faire ... Je suis désolé ... » _commença t-il à dire tandis que l'adolescent s'avançait vers lui, hochant la tête négativement._

« Qui était-ce ? C'est à moi d'être désolé ... pour Ariné. Si je n'avais pas pris ces pouvoirs ... »

« Tu aurais été alors moins fort que maintenant ... Et en vue ... de ce qui s'est passé, même avec ses pouvoirs, elle n'aurait rien pu faire ... »

_... ... ... Les flammes continuaient de recouvrir les bras et les jambes de Rokan, celui-ci tendant sa main droite en direction de l'adolescent. Luculos arriva à sa hauteur, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme aux cheveux bleus._

« Je devrai te remercier, n'est-ce pas ? De m'avoir rendu ma liberté ... avant de mourir ... Personne ... C'est pathétique ... de remercier l'assassin de son fils ... »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier alors ... Mais ... Au final ... Je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire ... Je n'arrête pas de voir ... des êtres manipulés par d'autres comme de vulgaires objets ... J'en ai vraiment assez de tout ça, Rokan. Vraiment ... »

« Je ne sais pas totalement de quoi tu parles ... Mais tu continues de grandir, Personne. Tu es l'Elu ... Tu m'as libéré ... Et tu me fais penser à Arceus ... J'ai cette impression ... quand je te vois ... Tu me donnes ... cette ... impression ... L'ancienne Arceus ... Je vois de la pitié ... mais aussi de la tristesse ... Tu sembles indifférent tout en souffrant intérieurement ... Tu penses que cela ne t'affecte pas ... alors que c'est tout le contraire. L'ancienne Arceus était pareille ... Elle voulait que ... les pokémons ne souffrent plus ... à cause des humains. Elle a alors décidé ... de leur donner une forme humaine ... Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ... Peu à peu, les abus revenaient ... dans les deux sens ... Elle souffrait terriblement ... Mais ne disait rien ... D'un côté, elle devait punir ceux qui bafouillaient les règles élémentaires ... De l'autre côté, elle devait féliciter ceux qui faisaient des efforts, arrivaient à s'aimer malgré les différences raciales ... Ses deux côtés de sa personnalité l'ont entravée pendant des années, des décennies même ... Et nous ... Les légendaires, pendant que nous étudions les humains et les pokémons, nous avons commencé à penser... différemment ... Avoir une famille, des relations entre nous ... Développer des sentiments ... Cela ne plaisait guère à ceux qui étaient proches d'Arceus, prétextant que les pokémons légendaires devaient être parfaits ... C'est là que la coupure entre pokémons légendaires terrestres et célestes ... a fait son apparition ... Mais si seulement, c'était simplement cela ... Même les pokémons célestes commençaient à émettre ses sentiments ... Arceus ... elle-même ... a décidé de se rapprocher de la notion de famille. C'est ce qui fissura peu à peu son âme en deux. D'un côté, ses sentiments en tant que déesse de ce monde, impériale, impartiale et capable du jugement dernier devant ce monde perverti. Et de l'autre, ses émotions qui lui permettaient de se rapprocher des humains et des pokémons. Avoir une famille, des amis ... Être auprès de ses enfants ... Même si ce n'était pas par leur sang, ils étaient reliés, les uns par rapport aux autres. »

« ... ... ... Tu es mourant, en train de brûler et ... Tu me racontes tout cela ... Pourquoi ? » _demanda l'adolescent alors que la main droite de Rokan venait subitement croiser ses doigts avec sa main gauche, tout son corps continuant de flamber._

« ... Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te le dire ? Tu me fais penser à l'ancienne Arceus ... Et je me doutais bien ... que tu n'étais pas au courant de tout cela ... Maintenant, ne perdons plus de temps, Personne. » _reprit l'homme alors que les lignes sur les deux mains de Luculos commençaient à briller fortement.  
><em>

_Il ne l'arrêtait pas, regardant l'être recouvert par les flammes devant lui. Lui ? Ressembler à Arceus ? L'ancienne Arceus ? Il ne l'avait jamais connue ... Alors, il ne savait pas quoi penser ... Il sentait les pouvoirs de Rokan qui venaient peu à peu en lui alors que l'homme semblait réduire de taille au fur et à mesure._

« Personne ... Merci de m'avoir permis ... d'être heureux malgré la mort de mon fils ... Malgré tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi ... Tu as préféré me laisser vivre au lieu de me tuer. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ... de me remercier. On ne remercie pas son assassin. » _répliqua l'adolescent, les marques sur sa main brillant de plus en plus fortement. Derrière les flammes, il pouvait voir le sourire de Rokan, un sourire inquiétant, des morceaux de peau calcinée tombant devant lui._

« Mon assassin ... Non ... Mon sauveur ... Tu m'as sauvé deux fois ... Même si je suis mort à cause de Gérine ... Je sais que je reviendrai ... quand tu auras remis ce monde sur pied ... Personne ... Peut-être ne me rappellerai-je plus de toi à ce moment là ... Adieu. »

« Pauvre fou ... Si cela s'appelle sauver ... J'ai complètement loupé ce que je voulais faire ... » _marmonna l'adolescent alors que la main de Rokan semblait se réduire peu à peu en cendres. Soudainement, Luculos s'écria de toutes ses forces :_ « ROKAN ! Je te promets de te venger ! Je te promets que je vengerai aussi Ariné ! Ceux qui vous utilisent, ceux qui nous utilisent, je les trouverai et les combattrai ! Je les tuerai ! Je ferais ce que tu m'as dit ! ROKAN ! »

« ... ... ... Je te fais ... confiance ... »

_Cela n'avait été plus qu'un murmure alors que les flammes finirent de s'étendre pour s'éteindre subitement devant l'adolescent. A ces pieds, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres. Il avait la bouche à moitié ouverte, le poing gauche recouvert légèrement de brûlures. Assez ... Il en avait assez ... Assez de ces combats ! Assez de cette manipulation ! Assez de ces coups dans le dos ! Assez de tout ça ! Les cendres commencèrent à se réunir, de nouvelles flammes se présentant parmi elles. Qu'est-ce que ... Un corps se reformait peu à peu, prenant l'apparence de Rokan. Est-ce qu'il ... ne l'avait pas ... calciné ? Il s'était attendu à ce que Rokan se relève mais rien ne se passa ... Non ... Il était mort ... Mais les flammes ... tel un phénix ... redonnait forme à ce qu'elles avaient réduites en cendres. Il fallait l'enterrer maintenant. Avec lenteur, il creusa, pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que le trou soit assez profond. Il prit le cadavre de Rokan, le mettant à l'intérieur du trou avant de le refermer. Puis enfin, il s'éloigna en faisant apparaître les ailes de Lasty. Il ne voulait plus y penser ... à tout cela ... Mais il fallait que quelqu'un s'en occupe ... Réduire à néant cette idée de perfection ... Terminer ses combats inutiles ... Tout ... Et ensuite ... Se reposer à jamais à côté d'Omera, oui ... Ca serait bien ... pour terminer._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tirer un trait

**Chapitre 7 : Tirer un trait**

« Une forme ailée apparait sur nos écrans ... Mais c'est Personne ? » _dit une femme aux oreilles de Lockpin avant de contacter le chef de l'Ultime Elément._

_Il avait demandé à être prévenu lorsque l'adolescent reviendrait et comme c'était le cas, il s'apprêtait déjà à se téléporter. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Etait-il exténué par la fatigue ? Il fut surpris, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses apparaisse devant lui._

« Dommage mais tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, Gégé. » _murmura t-elle avec lenteur sur le ton de l'ordre. L'homme haussa un sourcil, demandant :_

« Pourquoi cela, mère ? Je voulais parler avec Luculos au sujet des clones, voilà tout. »

« Luculos est ... visiblement très touché émotionnellement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé car je n'ai pas voulu lire plus que cela dans sa tête. Je n'ai pas à le faire. Mais il est aussi assez blessé d'après ses habits. Il se pourrait qu'il ait été attaqué ... Et qui est responsable de cette attaque ? A cause de qui Luculos est-il sorti de ce champ de protection qui recouvre la base de l'Ultime Elément. » _demanda Mimi en observant son fils._

« Si vous pensez me donner du remord, je me dois de vous prévenir que vous n'y arriverez pas, mère. » _répliqua aussitôt l'adulte comme si il se sentait visé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se téléporta juste pour avoir son visage à la hauteur de Gégé, chuchotant :_

« Non mais ... Une bonne paire de claques, je pense que cela serait une bonne idée, Gégé. »

« Les claques sont à donner à ceux qui nous sont proches et qui commettent une idiotie. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre d'après vos paroles. »

« ... ... ... Tsss ... Fais donc l'intéressant, Gégé. Sache que je suis capable aussi de lire dans ton cerveau ... Dans ton cœur ... C'est de moi que tu es issu, je tiens à te le rappeler au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ce qui est visiblement le cas. Tu es peut-être plus fort que moi mais je suis omniprésente, ne l'oublie jamais. Si Arceus domine le ciel, je domine la terre. »

_Elle se téléporta en émettant un sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'une prédatrice tandis qu'il restait de marbre. Lire dans son cœur ? Et son cerveau ? Pourquoi cela ? Il n'en voyait pas du tout l'utilité et la raison, loin de là même._

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécillités ... Néanmoins, si il faut le laisser seul, j'attendrai alors un autre jour pour lui parler. Qu'il n'oublie pas ... les choses qui sont importantes ... La raison même de sa présence dans l'Ultime Elément. »

_Oui ... Car visiblement, Luculos semblait oublier la base même de sa présence en ces lieux. Ils étaient là pour affronter et tuer Arceus ... Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de sentiments qu'ils allaient y arriver. Il fallait utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour y arriver._

« Et cela ... Je vais devoir le lui rappeler visiblement. »

_Hum ... Mais il était assez ... perturbé par les paroles de Mimi. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir toute la portée ... Le reniait-elle ? Hum ... Ca ne lui faisait rien du tout. Pas le moins du monde ... Les légendaires n'avaient aucune famille à la base ... Ou alors si ? Lui seul ... pouvait se considérer comme ... fils de Mimi ... ou alors clone ? Il était issu de sa chair, il partageait le même code génétique. Mais il n'était pas son fils ... Mais il était sûr d'être son clone._

« Cette réflexion me donne mal au crâne ... Ce n'est pas normal. »

_Pas normal du tout, il devait se l'avouer. Quelque chose lui faisait mal. Mais bon ... Il trouverait la solution à ce problème comme pour tout le reste. Ce n'était pas un souci ... Loin de là même. Il avait l'habitude de tout cela. C'était même ainsi qu'il vivait ... Ou alors ... Ou alors ... Non ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Hum ... Il ne savait pas._

_L'adolescent était finalement revenu dans la base, pénétrant dans sa chambre tout en remarquant Crusaé et Metsubi qui étaient assises sur le lit, immobiles. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Crusaé s'était levée en même temps que Metsubi mais elle fut la seule à venir à sa hauteur._

« Personne ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?! » _demanda Crusaé inquiète._

« Je vais prendre une douche ... Puis me reposer ... Rokan est mort. »

_Hein ?! Elle n'avait même pas le temps de lui parler qu'il était déjà parti vers sa salle de bain, s'enfermant à l'intérieur. Rokan était mort ? Comment c'était ... Ah ... Il s'était déjà déshabillé avant même de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Elle désigna les vêtements tâchés de sang de l'adolescent._

« Metsubi ... Regarde un peu ... Il ne ment pas ... C'est du sang ... Et ce n'est pas uniquement le sien ... Mais qu'est-ce que ... PERSONNE ! »

_Elle tambourina contre la porte de la salle de bain. Elle n'osait pas l'ouvrir par sa force psychique, ça ne se faisait pas ... surtout si ... Il était nu. Elle entendait l'eau de la douche, ne pouvant voir l'adolescent qui avait le visage tourné vers la baignoire. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage alors qu'il répondait :_

« Rokan est mort ... C'est tout ce qu'i savoir ... Partout ... Tout le monde ... manipule tout le monde à la base ... Tout le monde ... considère tout le monde ... comme son esclave ... son jouet ... son objet ... Laissez-moi tranquille ... Je veux dormir et que vous ne soyez plus là ... quand je sortirai. »

_Cela lui faisait plus que mal ... d'accepter ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas du tout même. Metsubi se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, murmurant quelque chose pour elle-même avant de quitter la chambre. Crusaé, la mort dans l'âme, les vêtements de l'adolescent dans ses mains, fit de même. _

« Je ne compte pas t'abandonner ... Personne ... Pas du tout ... Même si tu ne veux pas. »

_Elle avait dit cela à voix haute avant de partir. Il en était hors de question. L'adolescent restait là, l'eau s'écoulant le long de son corps. Plus le temps passait, plus il réfléchissait à ce monde ... Il acceptait l'idée d'Arceus ... de tout raser ... mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ... Non ... Car ce monde ... avait ses bons côtés ... Omera ... Les légendaires ... Ses relations ... Non ... Ce monde n'était pas parfait ... mais méritait de vivre._

_Une heure plus tard, il se retrouvait dans son lit, portant simplement un caleçon. Il n'avait pas eut la volonté de mettre autre chose. Il s'était mis à chercher le sommeil mais n'y arrivait pas, regardant le mur en face de lui. Rokan ... La fin d'une histoire ... Même en tant qu'ennemi ... Il n'avait jamais put le détester ... dans le fond. Car il s'était senti responsable dès le début de la mort de Solor ...  
><em>

« Ce n'était qu'un enfant ... C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas ... réellement ce qu'on lui demandait ... Rokan ... était aveuglé par la colère. »

_Et cela l'avait perdu ou presque ... Puis il avait trouvé Ariné ... Et c'était à partir de là qu'il avait retrouvé le bonheur qu'il avait perdu... Ah ... Cela avait été une bonne chose pour lui ... Une chose éphémère ... Ah ... Rokan était mort ... heureux et apaisé._

« C'est tout ce qui compte dans le fond ... Que chacun ... soit heureux ... n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il se parlait à lui-même, repensant aux paroles de Rokan. Etait-il aussi ... une partie d'Arceus ? Ce n'était pas possible ... Il était un simple humain ... Les pouvoirs n'étaient pas les siens ... Donc il n'était pas un pokémon ... comme Crusaé ou Metsubi._

« Si je ne suis pas humain ... et si je ne suis pas un pokémon ... Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

_Il n'avait pas la réponse à cela. Seules quelques rares personnes devaient être au courant à son sujet ... Des personnes qui n'allaient jamais lui dire la vérité. Il ferma les yeux, arrivant finalement à trouver le sommeil au bout d'une nouvelle demi-heure._

_Et finalement, pendant la nuit, une ombre se dirigeait peu à peu vers la porte du modeste studio de l'adolescent. Une ombre qui en percuta subitement une autre quand elle arriva devant la porte. Un petit gémissement féminin se fit entendre, la voix de Crusaé se faisant entendre en même temps qu'elle se massait le front :_

« Aie, aie, aie ... Mais qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Metsubi se tenait devant elle, ses yeux dorés semblant luire dans le noir alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Elle désigna simplement du regard la porte comme pour bien lui montrer ce qu'elle comptait faire. Crusaé fronça les sourcils, observant l'adolescente en rougissant. Pu ... Purée ... C'était quoi ça ? Comment cela faisait pour ne pas subir la gravité ?! Metsubi portait une robe de chambre noire, mettant en valeur sa poitrine qui continuait de grandir avec elle, étant plus qu'honorable pour une demoiselle de seize ans. Crusaé s'observa dans sa nuisette blanche. Pfff ... C'était loin d'être comparable par rapport à Metsubi mais bon ... Elle était quand même jolie. Elle murmura :_

« Retire tes gros seins de Personne. Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Je vais aller dormir avec lui, c'est bien compris ? Si c'est le cas ... Alors casse-toi, Metsubi. »

_Pourtant, l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs ne l'attendit pas, ouvrant la porte doucement avant de pénétrer dans le studio. Ce n'était pas difficile de retrouver l'adolescent, son souffle se faisant entendre dans la pièce où il dormait. Personne était là, couché au beau milieu du lit, les deux bras tendus sur les côtés. Crusaé pesta intérieurement contre Metsubi, venant la rejoindre tout en observant Personne. Ah ... Le pauvre adolescent ... Il suffisait de le voir pour remarquer à quel point il était troublé._

« Qu'il ... est si mignon ...et triste ... » _chuchota l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains alors qu'elle rougissait rien qu'en le regardant. Elle voulait être auprès de lui pour le réconforter. Pourtant, quelqu'un vint lui prendre la place, Metsubi ayant déjà levé la couverture pour venir se coucher contre l'épaule droite de Personne. _« Hey ! Mais atten... Bon ... C'est la première et dernière fois, d'accord ? »

_Elle s'était adressée à Metsubi qui la regardait de ses deux dorés. Elle n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début. Tsss ... Elle en profitait hein ? Mais comme Personne semblait ... dans cet état ... Elle allait la laisser faire. Elle n'était pas partisane de l'amour à trois mais ... Là ... Actuellement, l'adolescent avait besoin d'eux deux. Elle vint s'installer sur l'épaule gauche de Personne se positionnant de telle façon qu'elle vit Metsubi en face d'elle. Elle ... souriait ? L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs souriait avant de fermer ses yeux dorés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait cela ? Oh et puis zut ... Sans même comprendre, les deux bras se refermèrent sur elles, les deux adolescentes se retrouvant collées contre Personne. Crusaé commença à rougir légèrement, murmurant :_

« Bon ... C'est pas si ... mal que ça ... dans le fond aussi. Nous sommes là, Personne. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un regard froid

**Second axe : Le pokémon de l'espace**

**Chapitre 8 : Un regard froid**

« Vous venez ? Ou non ? Je n'ai pas besoin forcément de vous, vous savez. »

_La voix avait été froide et distante tandis que Metsubi et Crusaé se regardaient. Puis soudainement, la seconde dit avec un grand sourire :_

« Bien entendu ! Mais tu me permets quand même de m'habiller correctement ? »

« Je vous laisse une demi-heure ... Ensuite, je partirai sans vous les filles. » _dit-il une nouvelle fois alors que Metsubi hochait la tête, s'éloignant sans un mot. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, elle revint, vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux de même couleur. De l'autre côté, Crusaé avait décidé de venir avec une robe blanche. Deux êtres complètement opposés ... ou presque ?_

« Vous êtes prêtes maintenant ? Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ? »

_Crusaé regarda Metsubi, celle-ci la fixant longuement avant que les deux adolescentes ne se jettent sur les mains de Personne. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, Metsubi et Crusaé agrippant ses deux bras. Metsubi murmura de sa voix habituelle :_

« Nous ne te laisserons pas tranquille... Pas le moins du monde ... Personne. »

« Je suis d'accord avec celle qui en a beaucoup trop. Dorénavant, si tu veux bouder, on sera trois ! Mais pas pendant une journée en amoureux hein ? Nous deux, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis revenue ! Je veux en profiter au maximum, c'est bien compris ? »

_... ... ... Il ne répondit pas, restant parfaitement de marbre devant les paroles des deux adolescentes. Il fit apparaître ses deux ailes dans son dos avant de transporter les deux demoiselles avec lui. Voilà qu'ils étaient déjà partis de la base, Gégé et Mimi les regardant s'éloigner sur le toit. Mimi était sur l'épaule de son fils, disant :_

« Tu as très bien fait d'accepter, Gégé. Tu vois que tu y tiens quand même à cette notion absurde hein ? Avoue-le ! Avoue que tu y tiens ! Je suis sûre que tu y tiens ! Hein ? Hein ? »

« ... ... ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Mimi. Si j'ai accepté la demande de Luculos, c'est bien parce que cela est inutile ... »

« Oh ? Inutile ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé ... Refuser de créer de nouveaux clones des pokémons légendaires, je ne trouve pas ça inutile. Cela veut dire que tu as perdu toutes ces années pour rien. Hihihi ! Je te l'ai dit que ça ne te plaisait pas ! Avoue ! »

« ... ... ... Tu ne comprendrais pas mes projets. J'ai dit que je ne créais plus de clones des pokémons légendaires car ils sont trop visibles ... Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas créer des clones lambdas ayant les pouvoirs des légendaires. »

_Sans un mot de plus, il se téléporta alors qu'elle gardait le sourire. Même suivant ce qu'il disait, ça ne changeait rien du tout ! Elle savait ce qui s'était passé ici !_

_Il déposa les deux adolescentes sur le sol, son apparition ayant fait pousser quelques cris de surprise aux personnes du centre-ville. Il fallait dire que pour se remarquer, il faisait fort. Crusaé s'épousseta en même temps que Metsubi, les deux adolescentes reprenant les bras de Personne. Crusaé murmura avec amusement :_

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'échapper hein ? Sincèrement ... Je ne suis pas bête au point de te laisser tranquille de la sorte ! »

« ... ... ... Je n'ai rien dit. Si cela te distrait et t'amuse, je pense que je peux te laisser faire. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ... »

_Il s'arrêta de parler avant de sentir les lèvres de Metsubi qui se posaient sur sa joue, près des siennes. Il vint rougir légèrement, tournant son visage vers Metsubi pour lui demander la raison d'un tel acte. Crusaé avait poussé un petit cri de rage en voyant l'adolescente faire ça, faisant de même de son côté tandis que Metsubi disait :_

« J'en avais tout simplement envie. C'est ce que l'on doit faire lorsque l'on en a envie d'après ce que je sais ... n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, cela t'a donné une réaction, ce qui est bien plus important que tout le reste à mes yeux actuellement. »

« ... ... ... Si tu le dis ... ... ... Crusaé, et toi ? Ton explication ? Qu'est-ce donc alors ? »

« Bof ... Parce que Metsubi t'a embrassé alors je t'embrasse, c'est tout ! Je ne perdrai pas la bataille contre elle pour t'avoir ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains._

_Une bataille ? Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'elles avaient déjà perdu la guerre toutes les deux ? Il haussa les épaules, commençant à marcher sans plus se préoccuper de tout cela. Il observa à gauche et à droite, des têtes tournées vers lui. Deux jolies filles à ses bras, il était normal que cela dérange._

_Voilà qu'ils marchaient, les deux adolescentes tentant de lui faire la conversation alors qu'il ne répondait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler alors pourquoi chercher cela ? Il ne comprenait pas les agissements des deux filles ... Mais ... Intérieurement ... Il les remerciait d'être là. Sans même qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte, ses deux mains avaient rejoint celles des deux adolescentes. Même si ..._

_Même si ... Il continuait de penser à elle ... Il ne devait pas rester fixé dessus. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas ... Il savait qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur ... comme les deux adolescentes dont il tenait les mains. Subitement, il s'immobilisa, Metsubi et Crusaé faisant de même, surprises. Crusaé lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :_

« Un souci ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas aller manger une glace ? Metsubi aussi ? »

« ... ... ... Une glace ? Je veux en manger une ! » _s'exclama subitement l'adolescente aux yeux dorés, posant son regard sur Personne. Celui-ci s'était mis à trembler. Quand elle ... réagissait de la sorte ... Mais en même temps, c'était ses petits instants où elle était définitivement craquante ... Comme la jeune demoiselle issue d'Arceus hein ?_

_Au final, malgré le comportement qu'il avait voulu avoir après la mort de Rokan et cela depuis plus d'une semaine, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être content ... et heureux ... Avec les deux adolescentes. Même si il ne pouvait pas leur donner ce qu'elles voulaient, il savait qu'avec elles ... Il était en confiance. Même si Crusaé dans le passé le manipulait ... Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas ... Même si Metsubi l'avait trahit auparavant ... Ce n'était plus le cas ... Elles étaient là ... présentes devant lui._

« Personne ... Mange un peu de ma glace. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser que la longue cuillère à glace de Metsubi s'enfonça dans sa bouche. Il déglutit, léchant le morceau de glace avant de rougir violemment devant les deux adolescentes. Comme à son habitude depuis son retour, Crusaé poussa un petit cri rageur, prenant un morceau de sa glace sur sa cuillère tout en disant :_

« Personne ! Prends aussi un peu de ma glace ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser ! »

_Sauf qu'il aurait bien aimé refuser ! Il tenta de bouger juste au moment où elle essaya de lui mettre sa cuillère dans la bouche, le morceau de glace se retrouvant sur le nez de l'adolescent. Il balbutia, vivement gêné :_

« Bon ... Les filles ... Je ... Sincèrement, vous pourriez vous calmer un petit peu ? »

« ... ... ... Je serai la première ! »_ cria l'adolescente aux yeux verts avant de se lever vivement. Elle se pencha en avant, faisant beaucoup trop de zèle visiblement. Elle s'était déjà rapprochée de Personne, s'écroulant à moitié affalée sur la table. Celle-ci pencha en avant, l'adolescente poussant un hurlement de surprise avant de se retrouver sur Personne. Il gémit légèrement de douleur tandis qu'elle rougissait violemment._

_Une idée ... Une idée et vite ! C'était gênant ... Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux. En plus ... Metsubi ... Metsubi avait récupéré sa coupe sans rien dire, ni faire, mangeant tranquillement le reste de sa glace, la cuillère dans la bouche. Bon ... Euh ... Euh ... Quoi faire ?! Et puis zut ! Elle était déjà ridiculisée et Personne n'osait pas bouger. Elle devait prendre les devants ! Assise sur lui, elle se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant, venant donner un petit coup de langue sur le bout du nez. Elle lécha ce qui restait à peine de la glace, lui disant d'une voix plus qu'intimidée :_

« Tu avais un peu de glace sur le nez. »

« Même moi, je n'aurai pas osé dire ça après ce qui s'est passé. »

_C'était Metsubi qui avait pris la parole tandis que l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains rougissait violemment. Elle se redressa, Personne faisant de même alors que plusieurs murmures se firent entendre autour d'eux. L'adolescent sortit de quoi rembourser le café où ils avaient pris la glace, surtout après cette scène._

_Bon ... Ca pouvait être pire comme journée. Après la glace, Crusaé n'avait plus pris la parole, trop intimidée par ce qu'elle venait de faire alors que Metsubi restait stoïque comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, tous s'arrêtèrent lorsque l'adolescent eut son visage posé sur des personnes au loin. Un groupe de quatre personnes : Les oiseaux légendaires et leur mère._

« Lasty ... Fulgé ... Rina ... Elugabeth. »

_Etait-ce des clones ? Non ... Une seule personne s'était tournée vers lui après qu'il ait prononcé les quatre prénoms. La femme aux cheveux bleus, yeux rouges. Celle-ci le fixait longuement, sans émotions, le regard neutre. C'était ... la véritable ... Lasty._


	9. Chapitre 9 : EPVLE

**Chapitre 9 : En partance vers les étoiles**

« Comment c'est possible ça ? » _demanda Crusaé avant de froncer les sourcils._

« ... ... ... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les voies ... Enfin ... Elles, si. Mais j'ai déjà rencontré les autres ... Ils réagissaient de la même sorte. Il y avait même Omera. »

_Lasty ne bougeait pas, le fixant longuement tandis que les autres femmes faisaient de même de leur côté. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela ... Elles ne semblaient pas être capables de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Il tenta de faire un mouvement, Metsubi posant une main sur son épaule._

« C'est peut-être un piège, Personne. En fait, il y a même beaucoup de chances que ça en soit un. Maintenant, je te crois vraiment ... Je le vois de mes propres yeux. »

« Même si c'est un piège, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester là à ne rien faire. A vous de voir si vous voulez me suivre ou non. Je ne vous obligerai pas mais personnellement ... »

_Personnellement, son choix était fait dès l'instant où il avait revu les quatre femmes. Cette fois-ci, il le savait ... Ce n'était pas des clones et donc, il se mettait à courir à toute allure vers les quatre femmes. En vue de la distance, il ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à les ..._

_Il s'arrêta subitement, une foule importante passant entre lui et les quatre femmes. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Bon sang ! Qu'ils se dépêchent ! Il allait les perdre ... de vue. Et voilà ! BORDEL ! Il poussa un grognement alors que Metsubi et Crusaé arrivaient dans son dos, signalant qu'elles l'accompagnaient. Pfff ... Les quatre femmes n'étaient plus là._

« Bon ... Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire, Personne ? » _dit Crusaé._

« C'est pourtant très simple. Je compte bien retrouver leur trace. Il me faut une réponse ... Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec elles. Ce ne sont pas des clones crées par Gégé ! Il ne serait pas assez stupide au point de faire une telle chose après ce que je lui ai fait promettre ! »

« Oh tu sais ... Les légendaires, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut leur passer par la tête. » _répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains, haussant les épaules. Metsubi prit la parole :_

« Et pendant ce temps, nous parlons sans avancer. Si Personne veut les trouver, nous devons partir et nous mettre en chasse tout de suite. Personne pourrait voler dans les airs pour une plus grande facilité pour les repérer, non ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« ... ... ... Si. Vous me suivez à partir du sol, je vais vous guider et vous les bloquerez dans un coin, d'accord ? » _dit l'adolescent avant de faire apparaître les ailes de Lasty dans son dos, s'envolant sans plus de mots dans les airs._

« Hey ! Tu aurais pu m'emporter quand même hein ?! » _cria Crusaé alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Désolé pour elle mais il n'était pas motivé à cela ... Surtout qu'il s'était déjà imaginé quelques regards lubriques sur les deux adolescentes. Elles ne portaient que des robes ... alors les voir dans les airs ... Brrr ..._

« Pendant que tu cries, je vais le suivre. » _annonça Metsubi sans plus tarder, s'étant mise à courir pour ne pas perdre de vue le garçon aux cheveux noirs._

_Minute après minute, l'adolescent désignait du doigt plusieurs personnes. Du moins ... Plusieurs personnes sauf que ce n'était pas les bonnes. Il se trompait ... Elugabeth était déjà perdue de vue, semblant avoir disparue dans la foule puis après, ce fut au tour de Rina. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il n'avait pourtant pas une vision défaillante non ?_

_Alors ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait du mal à les voir ? A les garder devant lui ? Qu'était-ce donc ces pouvoirs ? Il ne savait pas ... Mais cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, décidant de se diriger à ras du sol ou presque. Il en avait marre de perdre autant de temps ! Crusaé et Metsubi le regardèrent, demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que nous devions nous dépêcher, Personne ! »

« Rina et Elugabeth sont déjà hors de portée ... Et je crois que Fulgé l'est bientôt. Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps, Crusaé. Attachez-vous toutes les deux, je sais ce que je vais faire ... mais faites attention à vous deux. »

_Il tendit ses deux mains pour agripper les adolescentes, d'autres paires d'ailes apparaissant dans son dos pour être capable de supporter le poids des deux demoiselles. Il prit de la hauteur, environ une quinzaine de mètres alors qu'il désignait du regard Lasty._

« Regardez là ... Elle ne cherche même pas à s'enfuir ... On dirait un fantôme ... Mais vous voyez ... Elle est vraiment réelle ... Enfin ... bon ... Elle est de chair et de sang ... »

« Et si tu nous expliquais plutôt ce que tu veux faire, Personne ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux yeux verts. Metsubi restait parfaitement muette, ne semblant pas vouloir se mêler à la conversation entre les deux personnes. L'adolescent reprit :_

« ... ... Crusaé est capable de se téléporter d'après mes souvenirs ... Alors, elle va se téléporter ainsi que Metsubi. Vous allez bloquer Lasty dans un coin. Préparez-vous. »

_Préparez-vous ? Elle aimerait bien avoir le temps de discuter ! Pourtant, Personne projeta les deux filles dans les airs, Crusaé pestant et hurlant :_

« Attends quand on en aura terminé avec ça, Personne ! Tu verras ! »

_Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Lasty. Metsubi et Crusaé disparurent des airs, atterrissant subitement sur le sol au même moment où Lasty s'était dirigée vers une ruelle. Les deux adolescentes bloquèrent les issues tandis que Personne arrivait par la voie des airs._

« Lasty ... Enfin ... J'arrive à te mettre la main dessus. »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'oiseau légendaire. Il descendit, se déposant devant elle à environ un mètre. Les yeux rubis le fixaient longuement avant que le sol ne semblait se dérober sous les pieds de la jeune femme. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de comprendre que Lasty avait disparu dans le sol, un petit rire féminin et sinistre se faisant entendre après cet acte. Il eut un léger tic nerveux, ayant du mal à se contrôler. C'était ... C'était quoi ce rire ?! C'était quoi ce rire ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!_

_Deux heures plus tard ... ou trois ... ou quatre ... Il ne savait plus, il ne savait pas ... Et il s'en fichait royalement. Encore une fois, sa journée avait été gâchée par toute cette histoire. Ce rire ... démoniaque ... venu des profondeurs. Il en avait assez de tout ça ! C'était se moquer du monde ou quoi ?! Il en avait ... assez._

« Nous sommes bientôt rentrés. Désolé pour ce voyage ... Ce n'était pas voulu ... que ça se passe ainsi, pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Et c'est vraiment étrange, je te l'avoue ... Ce genre ... de choses ... Ramener des morts à la vie. »

« Crusaé ... Est-ce que Arceus est capable d'une telle chose ? » _demanda t-il à l'adolescente qui lui avait répondu, celle-ci hochant la tête positivement._

« Mais ... Ce n'est pas comme ça ... Ce n'est pas la même chose ... Arceus ne ferait pas ça ... normalement ... Enfin, elle en serait capable mais ne perdrait pas son temps à une telle chose. En même temps, les femmes que l'on a vu ... n'étaient pas vivantes ... Je n'ai pas ressenti cela en les regardant, je ne sais pas si Metsubi a eut le même sentiment. »

« C'est le cas ... Ce n'était pas des personnes vivantes à mes yeux. »

_... ... ... Ils étaient d'accord. Pour les trois personnes, elles étaient mortes ... Et même celles qui se présentaient à chaque fois qu'il allait en ville ... C'était cela. C'était cela la triste vérité ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'Ultime Elément, ils furent subitement téléportés._

« Coucou les enfants ! Devinez quoi ? C'est l'heure ! »

_La petite voix rieuse de Mimi se fit entendre alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le toit. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Il tenta de prendre la parole mais elle fit un petit geste du doigt pour lui dire de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle se positionna en face de l'adolescent, annonçant :_

« Il est l'heure d'aller le sauver, les trois enfants ! Je vous conseille de bien vous préparer car le voyage sera cosmique ! »


	10. Chapitre 10 : Au fond de la galaxie

**Chapitre 10 : Au fond de la galaxie**

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Mimi ? » _demanda Crusaé avec interrogation._

« Je parle d'aller sauver notre cher pokémon dans l'espace ! »

_Le pokémon dans l'espace ? Pendant quelques secondes, il resta interdit avant de se donner une petite claque dans le front. Bien entendu ! Il avait complètement oublié ça ! Il dit :_

« Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller demain ? Enfin ... Il faut se préparer un peu ... Car aller dans l'espace ... Ca me semble saugrenu, personnellement. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas respirer dans celui-ci, as-tu une idée, Personne ? » _questionna l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs tandis qu'il hochait la tête négativement._

« Et à côté ... Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment assez puissants ? Car si un tel pokémon a été exilé, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, n'est-ce pas ? » _conclut Crusaé, Mimi rigolant avec amusement en les écoutant. Elle trouvait cela drôle ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être, loin de là même. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

« Bien entendu que tu es assez puissant et tes deux amies aussi ! Tu pourras facilement la libérer ! Par contre, il se peut que vous ayez à vous battre. Dans l'espace, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que dans les airs ou sur terre hein ? Aucune gravité, tu peux te déplacer librement ... Bref, il vaut mieux que vous vous prépariez, oui ! Je vous attendrai demain ! »

« Hey mais attends justement ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Je ne sais pas respirer dans l'espace et je pense qu'elles ne savent pas non plus ! » _dit l'adolescent, oubliant un peu par là tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant._

« Je t'expliquerai en chemin ! Allez, on se revoit demain ! » _cria Mimi avant de disparaître, s'étant téléportée en laissant là, l'adolescent et les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient. BORDEL ! Elle ne pouvait pas être explicite pour une fois ?!_

« ... ... Reposons-nous, Personne. » _dit Metsubi avant de lui prendre la main, l'emmenant à l'intérieur de la base. Crusaé fit le même geste, annonçant qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire._

_Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était déjà couché tout en réfléchissant à la situation, il eut la surprise de voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Plusieurs petits cris de Crusaé qui disait à Metsubi de partir avant de lui demander s'il dormait. Sans même répondre, il ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elles allaient faire._

« Je t'ai déjà dit de partir, si Personne a besoin de réconfort, c'est de moi qu'il doit l'avoir. »

« ... ... ... Je vais dormir avec lui. » _murmura Metsubi à Crusaé avant de plonger dans le lit._

_Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ?! Elles s'invitaient dans son lit ?! La dernière fois, il s'était demandé si il avait fait une bêtise mais là ... Là ... Maintenant qu'il ... Il sentit les deux adolescentes contre lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Puis zut ... Il n'allait rien dire. Il commença à s'endormir paisiblement, les deux adolescentes s'étant logées correctement. C'était ... pas si mal que ça dans le fond, ça lui faisait du bien ... de sentir ça contre lui._

_Le lendemain, il était déjà debout, les deux adolescentes toujours endormies dans son lit. Oui ... Il s'était endormit rapidement mais il n'avait pas oublié tout cela. Quoi faire pour respirer dans les airs ? Plutôt dans l'espace ? Il fallait créer son propre oxygène n'est-ce pas ? Mais ... C'était plus difficile que prévu. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop._

« ... Photosynthèse, Personne. » _murmura Metsubi, ses yeux s'étant ouverts après qu'il se soit levé. Il la regarda avec un peu d'étonnement avant de dire :_

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas le truc par rapport aux plantes, Metsubi ? »

_Elle se redressa dans le lit, frottant dans ses yeux alors qu'il rougissait légèrement, détournant le regard. L'une des bretelles de la robe de l'adolescente était tombée sur le côté, dévoilant bien trop de chair aux yeux de Personne. Elle reprit en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour bailler légèrement :_

« C'est exact ... Les plantes ... fonctionnent ainsi. Il faut une forte lumière ... Celle du Soleil par exemple ... Et à partir de là ... Les plantes peuvent créer de l'oxygène ... Le problème est qu'un arbre entier ne crée à peine de l'oxygène que pour quelques heures pour un humain ... en une journée. Ainsi, il faudrait plus d'une dizaine d'arbres entiers pour créer de l'oxygène ... pour une seule personne en une journée. »

« Je ne me vois pas ... porter des arbres avec moi. Il n'y a pas autre chose ? Car je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ... Je me vois mal libérer un pokémon cosmique avec une tenue de cosmonaute hein ? » _dit-il avec un peu d'ironie, la seconde bretelle de Metsubi tombant de son épaule. Il s'approcha d'elle, les remettant bien alors qu'elle le laissait faire. Crusaé ouvrit ses yeux à son tour, remarquant le geste de l'adolescent avant d'émettre un petit grognement. Il la vit se redresser, venant subitement l'embrasser sur la joue en se jetant sur lui. L'adolescent se retrouva couché sur le lit, Crusaé sur lui alors que Metsubi reprenait :_

« Electrolyse ... Tu es capable de produire de l'eau et de l'électricité. »

« ... ... Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de spécial alors ? »

« Tu peux produire alors de l'oxygène grâce à l'électrolyse. L'eau est composée de dihydrogène et d'oxygène. Même si tu n'as pas réellement le matériel nécessaire pour tout cela, tu devrais en être capable ... Ou alors, tu te fais pousser des branchies et tu entoures ta tête d'une balle aqueuse et tu récupère l'oxygène à l'intérieur. »

« Me faire pousser des branchies ... Oui et non. J'ai les pouvoirs de Rokan et de Solor. »

« Mais nous ne pourrons pas vivre dans l'espace ... Sauf si nous pouvons récupérer de l'oxygène de ta part ... Or, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions faire une telle chose. » _marmonna Crusaé avant qu'un rire amusé ne se fasse entendre._

« Est-ce que je dérange ou alors, je peux venir vous déclarer qu'il est temps de partir ? »

« Mimi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! On ne sait même pas comment on va respirer dans l'espace ! Et il y a aussi la pression dont il faut s'occuper ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple que cela ?! » cria _Crusaé avant que les trois adolescents ne se retrouvent subitement téléportés au-dehors de la chambre. Mimi était sur le toit, comme eux à cet instant. Crusaé commença à grelotter, s'apprêtant à crier une nouvelle fois._

« Allez ! Je disais ça pour rire ! D'ici une heure, soyez prêts ! Je crois que vous vous faites des illusions ou presque ! Vous n'allez pas vous balader dans le vide cosmique ! »

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ... Elle venait encore de disparaître, Crusaé pestant de colère avant de se tourner vers Personne. Que ... QUOI ?! Metsubi s'était réfugiée dans les bras de l'adolescent, grelottant légèrement tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. PUREE ! Elle en profitait ! Elle allait tuer les deux si ça continuait ! _

_Une heure plus tard, comme prévue, elle s'était habillée chaudement tandis que Personne avait décidé de s'habiller correctement. Il y avait juste ... Metsubi qui avait décidé de garder la même tenue que d'habitude. Elle ... Elle faisait quoi ? Elle n'avait pas compris qu'ils allaient dans l'espace ou quoi ?!_

« Bon ! Vous êtes tous là ? ZOUP ! On décolle ! »

_Zoup ! Ils étaient téléportés une nouvelle fois sans même avoir la possibilité de parler. Lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir les yeux, ils étaient déjà en train de flotter dans les nuages. Les yeux de Mimi étaient entièrement roses tandis que Personne avait fait apparaître ses quatre paires d'ailes, pouvant s'envoler sans aucun souci. Il n'en était pas de même pour Metsubi qu'il tenait contre lui, Crusaé elle-même utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques._

« Bon alors ... Mimi ... Comment est-ce que l'on va faire pour respirer dans l'espace ? »

« Comme tout le monde, tu prends du dioxygène, tu l'inhales et puis tu le recraches ! Ne t'en fais pas, d'après mes souvenirs, la prison de notre cher pokémon n'est pas si éloignée que ça de la belle planète bleue ! » _dit-elle avec amusement._

_... ... ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas rassuré ? Car il ne savait jamais quand Mimi était sérieuse ou non. Déjà, après deux heures de vol, il sentait le froid qui caressait toutes les parties de son corps ... et de celui de Metsubi en même temps. L'adolescente se calfeutrait contre lui, Crusaé poussant plusieurs grognements jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus réellement possible de le faire, l'oxygène se raréfiant._

« Un petit cadeau de ma part ? Car vous avez été très sages ! HOP ! »

_Un petit claquement de doigt et une sorte de membrane entoura les trois corps, Personne arrêtant de battre des ailes. Il volait ... Il pouvait voler sans utiliser ses ailes ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Crusaé flottait, faisant semblant de nager alors que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Avec lenteur, il lâcha Metsubi, celle-ci n'ayant aucun problème._

« ... ... ... Qu'est-ce donc ? Du psychisme ? » _demanda Personne._

« Oh ... C'est bien trop compliqué pour des personnes comme vous. C'est un peu un mélange de pas mal de mes pouvoirs ! Comme ça, vous ne devriez avoir aucun souci pour vous balader dans les airs et l'espace ! »

« ... ... ... Merci beaucoup alors. »

_Hihihi ! Elle émit un grand rire amusé avant de voler à toute allure en direction de l'espace. C'était si facile ... en la regardant ... Il suffisait juste de penser à aller de l'avant ... Et c'est comme si le corps se mouvait librement. Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant Metsubi qui peinait, faisant des mouvements à gauche et à droite. Du côté de Crusaé, celle-ci se déplaçait avec vélocité, traversant les nuages qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il prit la main de Metsubi, lui chuchotant de se calmer pour mieux se mouvoir. L'adolescente l'écouta, et peu à peu, ses gestes étaient plus fluides._

« BON ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! PERSONNE ! Tu abuses ! »

_Crusaé était revenu vers eux, séparant les deux adolescents. Elle prit la main de Personne, Metsubi suivant Crusaé elle aussi. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à dépasser l'atmosphère, arrivant devant le spectacle merveilleux des étoiles et du soleil au loin. Il y avait tellement de choses ... AH ! Il y avait aussi la lune ?_

« Oui, je sais, je sais ... C'est magnifique hein ? » _dit une voix derrière Personne, Mimi s'installant sur ses épaules avant de reprendre :_ « Mais on n'a pas le temps de regarder les étoiles ... Et pas besoin de faire le romantique hein ? De toute façon, regardez, de la visite arrive vers nous et elle semble pressée la petite demoiselle qui arrive. »

_Une étoile filante ... C'était une étoile filante qui fonçait vers eux, les aveuglant violemment alors qu'il ne put que se cacher les yeux. Incapable de voir, il ne put qu'entendre une voix féminine et infantile qui demandait :_

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment faites-vous pour respirer dans l'espace ? »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Prisonnière mais libre

**Chapitre 11 : Prisonnière mais libre**

« C'est grâce à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui est juste à côté de moi. »

« Quelle jeune fille aux cheveux roses ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois la personne en face d'eux alors qu'il tournait son visage à gauche et à droite. Mimi ?! Où était passé Mimi ?! Il ne l'avait pas vue partir du tout ! Bon ... Il devait répondre à celle qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il murmura avec lenteur :_

« Visiblement, elle a décidé de ne pas rester. Je m'appelle Personne, elle, c'est Crusaé et à côté, celle aux cheveux noirs, c'est Metsubi. »

_Il pouvait maintenant observer la personne qui se trouvait devant eux. Oh ... Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années, cette jeune fille. Des cheveux blonds qui lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules, bien dégagés. Elle avait aussi deux yeux bleu clair et portait un kimono blanc retenu par une épaisse ceinture de tissu jaune. Enfin, le plus étrange était quand même sa coiffe qui ressemblait à une étoile à trois branches de couleur jaune, un petit morceau de tissu bleu pendant sur chaque branche. Il demanda après un court instant de réflexion :_

« Et toi ... Euh ... Qui es-tu ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Tu es le pokémon retenu dans l'espace ? Enfin prisonnier de l'espace ? Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi jeune mais après ... Vu ce dont était capable Mimi, je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à son apparence, loin de là même. Alors ... Euh ... Quel est ton nom ? Si cela ne te dérange pas trop ? »

« Le pokémon ... prisonnier de l'espace ? » _demanda la jeune fille avec surprise._

« Tu n'es pas elle ? Enfin ... Lui ... Est-ce que tu peux nous y emmener ? »

_Il essayait d'être le plus doux et tranquille. Cette jeune fille ... semblait étrangement fragile. Il avait un peu l'impression de revoir Solor ou alors Mimi en même temps ... Un enfant, malgré ses pouvoirs ... Or l'apparence d'un enfant était quelque chose de difficile à retirer de son crâne. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal alors il préférait la méthode douce. Crusaé et Metsubi restaient muettes, ne disant rien du tout. Elles laissaient faire l'adolescent qui semblait avoir la situation en main._

« Pourquoi cela ? » _questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, attendant une réponse._

« Car j'ai besoin de lui parler mais après ... J'avoue que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois la chercher ... Enfin non ... Metsubi ? Crusaé ? Ca va nous servir à quoi de parler au pokémon de l'espace ? » _dit l'adolescent en s'adressant aux deux filles._

« Ca ferait sûrement une personne en plus dans la troupe contre Arceus ? » _répondit Crusaé, haussant les épaules pour bien montrer qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui._

« Peut-être as t-elle des connaissances qui pourraient nous servir lors du combat contre Arceus ? Elle sait des choses que nul autre ne sait ? » _s'interrogea Metsubi._

« ... ... ... ... ... Vous ne la verrez pas alors. » _répondit la jeune fille avant de subitement se téléporter. Aussitôt, Personne tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, cherchant à repérer l'enfant. Qu'est-ce ... AH ! Il remarquait une lumière qui brillait plus fortement que les autres. Dommage pour elle ! Sans attendre, il commença à se diriger vers l'origine de la lumière, ne faisant que la suivre au fur et à mesure. Dommage pour la jeune fille mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir leur échapper aussi facilement que prévu ! Héhéhé ! Il demanda aux deux adolescentes de le suivre alors qu'il accélérait le rythme pour ne pas perdre de vue la lumière. Puis subitement, il fut arrêté, sa face se stoppant contre un mur invisible. Crusaé n'eut pas le temps de se stopper à son tour alors que Metsubi s'immobilisa aussitôt._

« ... ... ... Un mur psychique. » _murmura la Carmache avec lenteur, ses yeux dorés se posant sur la face écrasée de Crusaé puis celle de Personne. Ha ... ha ... ha ... C'était drôle ou presque quand on les regardait tous les deux._

« Qui a fait ça ?! La petite fille ?! » _hurla Crusaé en gémissant de douleur, se massant le nez. Elle avait une petite larme à l'œil, elle n'avait pas prévu ça ! Personne, quand à lui, semblait surpris mais posa ensuite une main sur le mur psychique avant qu'une voix féminine ne se fasse entendre, semblant lourde de reproches :_

« Ils ont été capables de te suivre. Ils ne sont visiblement pas n'importe qui. De toute façon ... Pour réussir à respirer dans l'espace ... Ils sont ... spéciaux. »

« Qui est là ?! »_ demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, regardant à gauche et à droite._

« Pardonnez-moi ... Je pensais leur échapper ... Mais ils m'ont suivi plus facilement que prévu. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal. »

_Cette voix ? C'était celle de la jeune fille d'avant ! Elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Le pokémon de l'espace ?! Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ?! ET PUIS ZUT ! Avec ce mur psychique, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer ! Il posa ses deux mains sur le mur, se concentrant alors que ses lignes apparaissaient sur ses mains. Aussitôt, la voix féminine murmura avec surprise :_

« Ces lignes ... Ce sont celles issues des pouvoirs d'Arceus ... L'Elu ? Tu es l'Elu ? »

« Je suis le fameux élu dont vous parlez ! Je suis venu libérer le pokémon de l'espace ! Est-ce que c'est vous ? Si tel est le cas, veuillez me dire où vous vous trouvez ! »

« ... ... ... Me libérer ? » _dit la voix féminine avant qu'un rire cristallin ne se fasse entendre._ « Amusant ... Me libérer ... C'est vrai ... Je suis prisonnière. »

_Ses deux mains n'eurent plus aucun appui, comme si le mur venait de disparaître. Il se pencha en avant à cause de cela alors qu'il ne savait plus où aller. Du moins, pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une nouvelle lumière ne fasse son apparition à sa droite. Le guider ? La voix voulait les guider ? Il fit un geste de la main, demandant à Metsubi et à Crusaé de le suivre. Bon ... Sur quoi est-ce qu'ils allaient tomber ?_

« Restez près de moi ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ... »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » _reprit la voix féminine tandis qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Pourquoi lui répondre hein ?_

_Finalement, ils arrivaient à ce qui ressemblait à un rocher ... ou une météorite ? Difficile à exprimer ... Mais c'était un morceau assez important ... Oh ... Quand il pensait important, c'était du genre un kilomètre de diamètre, deux de hauteur et un et demi de largeur. Ce n'était pas si imposant que ça surtout vu comment la pierre était difforme._

_Lorsqu'il posa en premier le pied sur le sol, il fut soudainement traîné sur celui-ci, comme si le sol le faisait avancer. Il tenta de se mouvoir mais n'y arriva pas, les pouvoirs psychiques étant beaucoup plus forts que prévu. Qui ... Qui faisait cela ?! Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il revit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ... mais aussi la personne qui était derrière elle._

_Assise, elle semblait venir d'un autre monde. Deux fils violets sortaient de ses cuisses tandis que pas un seul morceau de chair était visible de son corps. Oui ... Elle n'était pas d'ici. Il le sentait ... La femme en face de lui portait une étrange tenue moulante de couleur orange mais aussi bleu-vert sur certaines parties. Au centre, il n'y avait pas de poitrine ou presque ... Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il fallait l'observer. Une orbe violette s'y trouvait, étincelante. Et les cheveux ... Ces cheveux de couleur bleu-vert, des mèches partant un peu partout, l'une d'entre elle étant violette. AH ! SON VISAGE ! Son visage était d'un blanc ... Blanc comme la neige. Ses deux pupilles dorées ... et ses sclères noires ? Inquiétant ... Elle était ..._

« Je te fais donc peur à ce point, élu ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« ... ... ... Personne. » _dit-il après dix secondes, n'arrivant pas à prononcer une autre parole tandis que Crusaé et Metsubi arrivaient à sa suite. Crusaé fut autant surprise que lui tandis que Metsubi restait d'un calme olympien, la caractérisant comme à son habitude. La femme se releva, s'adressant maintenant à la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds :_

« Jéwaly ... Je te pardonne pour ton échec. Visiblement, tu ne pouvais pas échapper ... à ces personnes. Je ne pensais pas voir devant moi ... Le fameux élu d'Arceus ... Mais aussi une partie de cette dernière. Quand à la troisième ... Une Carmache bien singulière. Voilà donc un joli trio qui se trouve face à ma personne. Quand à ce nom si particulier ... Est-ce parce que tu n'es rien à la base ? » _termina t-elle en parlant en direction de l'adolescent._

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais ... Enfin ... C'est plutôt insultant, dit comme ça. »

« J'ai bien envie de donner une baffe à cette femme. » _dit Crusaé, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains, ses deux yeux devenant comme roses._

« ATTENTION ! Madame Déusia ! » _s'écria Jéwaly en se plaçant devant la femme, celle-ci fronçant les sourcils en regardant Crusaé._

_Claquement de doigts et l'adolescente se retrouva face contre la pierre comme si un poids psychique s'abattait sur son dos. Puis après quelques secondes, le poids disparut, Crusaé s'apprêtant à hurler mais Personne lui prit la main, lui demandant de se taire. Il observa longuement Déusia, murmurant :_

« Vous ne me semblez pas ... être une prisonnière à mes yeux. »

« Très bonne déduction de ta part, Personne. » _répondit la femme au visage albinos._

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ici ? » dit-_il, croisant les bras. Cette femme ... n'avait rien d'une prisonnière ... Et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait ne semblait pas être sa surveillante. Certaines choses ... étaient intrigantes._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Désintérêt

**Chapitre 12 : Désintérêt**

« Que se passe t-il ici ? L'impression que des personnes s'imaginaient des choses à mon sujet qui ont nul besoin d'être. » _répondit aussi Déusia sur un ton charmeur._

« Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question ... Mademoiselle Déusia. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, récupérant Crusaé pour la garder auprès de lui. Crusaé murmura :_

« Ce n'est pas ça ... Mimi et les autres nous ont trompés ou alors ... Ils se sont trompés. Déusia n'a jamais été faite prisonnière depuis le début, c'est cela ? »

« Vrai et faux. Par quoi devrai-je commencer ? Hum ... Peut-être bien par expliquer cela ? J'ai été faite prisonnière dans le passé ... Mais je ne le suis plus actuellement. C'est aussi simple que ça. » _répondit une nouvelle fois Déusia, ses yeux dorés posés sur l'adolescent. Elle eut un léger sourire, reprenant : _« Les yeux dorés te font-ils tant d'effet que cela ? Il est vrai que la beauté de l'or est une chose qui attire bon nombre de pokémons et d'humains. »

_Il trembla aux paroles de la femme, semblant comme pris en faute avant de détourner le regard. Pfff ! C'était pas de sa faute ... Enfin si, un peu. Mais voilà quoi ! C'était les yeux d'Omera ! Ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels ! C'était ceux ... ceux ... de la Luxray._

« Luxray ... Oméra ... Je peux te lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Visiblement, tes sentiments ne sont pas envers cette parodie de déesse et cette Carmache au sang maudit. »

« ... ... Vous pourriez arrêter de lire justement dans mon cerveau si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? Ca serait bien si vous ... pouviez arrêter de ... faire cela s'il vous plaît. »

_L'adolescent fermait les yeux, semblant vouloir faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne plus penser à rien ... Ou alors penser à rien du tout. Déusia recommença à lui sourire, comme amusée par la situation. Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction, Crusaé et Metsubi se plaçant entre elle et lui._

« Et bien ? Que pensez-vous faire ? Je voulais juste lui montrer à quel point cela est distrayant de lire dans son « absence » de pensée. » _chuchota la femme à l'habit moulant son corps._

« Pour ma part, ça n'a rien de drôle alors arrêtez ça. »_ dit Crusaé, ses yeux verts fixant longuement Déusia alors que celle-ci haussait les épaules, répondant :_

« Oh ... Si la déesse elle-même veut que j'arrête, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de stopper cette mascarade, n'est-ce pas ? Et si vous ... me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous vouliez me libérer ? Cela serait peut-être une bonne idée. »

« ... ... ... Pour venir avec nous. » _répondit l'adolescent._ « Car nous avons besoin de vous contre Arceus. Enfin ... Il paraîtrait ... Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez nous apporter précisément ... Enfin, sans vous contrarier, mademoiselle Déusia. »

« Ce que je peux vous apporter ? Oh ... Bon nombre de réponses ... mais autant de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cela ? Quand au sujet de venir avec vous, je n'en vois pas du tout l'utilité et je n'ai guère la motivation pour une raison aussi futile. »

« Raison aussi futile. Nous parlons d'Arceus comme ennemi. » _déclara Metsubi avec neutralité tandis que Déusia posait ses yeux sur elle, lui faisant un nouveau sourire._

« Et alors ? Ce n'est plus ma planète mais la vôtre. »

_C'était quoi ce comportement ? Il semblait surpris par les paroles de Déusia alors qu'il tentait de se reprendre. Bon ... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Car ils devaient la ramener ... coûte que coûte ! Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire._

« Alors ne fit rien. Il vaut mieux se taire et paraître pour un imbécile qu'ouvrir la bouche et confirmer qu'on l'est. » _murmura Déusia dans sa tête._

_De ... De la télépathie ? Crusaé et Metsubi l'observèrent bouger la tête à gauche et à droite. Il se passait quoi ? Un souci ? Il tenta de parler de la même façon mais n'y arrivait pas._

« Cela est beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. N'as-tu donc pas récupéré quelques pouvoirs psychiques de la part de certains pokémons ? »

_Il hocha la tête négativement alors qu'il entendait maintenant un soupir de la part de Déusia. Crusaé s'approcha de lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien tandis qu'il parlait :_

« Déusia a l'air d'être une femme assez timide. Elle préfère me parler par la pensée plutôt que verbalement ... D'après ce que je constate de sa part. »

« Hahahaha ! Qu'il est donc drôle cet enfant. Assez perdu de temps, si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, je vous demanderai de partir. »

_Elle avait croisé ses bras, fixant longuement les trois adolescents tandis que Jéwaly ne disait rien. Elle semblait complètement muette, comme si elle avait perdu la parole. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle se trouvait derrière Déusia, regardant les trois adolescents sans même bouger. Comme pour répondre aux questions de Personne, Déusia reprit la parole :_

« Jéwaly est une jeune fille assez timide mais très puissante si elle le désire réellement. »

« Je n'en doute pas ... Et je me méfie des enfants qui sont des pokémons légendaires. Celle que je connais s'est enfuie ... mais est terriblement ... embêtante. »

_Il disait cela pour rester poli car il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait prononcer d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce à quoi cela rimait avec Mimi mais ..._

« Mimi ? Ha ... Je vois donc ... C'est ainsi que s'appelle Mistria. Il faut dire que pour une telle personne, elle peut changer de nom comme elle le désire. »

« Je crois me souvenir ... qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on appelle comme ça. » _dit Personne détournant le regard pour ne pas observer celui perçant de la femme._

_... ... ... Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui couper la parole ou alors de l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser tranquillement ? Qu'il tente de mettre de l'ordre à ses idées. Il devait ... apprendre ... Non ... Comment faire pour que Déusia vienne les rejoindre ? Enfin ... Vienne le rejoindre car il était hors de question que Gégé mette la main sur Déusia ! Ah non ! Il en serait de même pour la petite Jéwaly._

« ... ... ... Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire réellement ici ? Ce Gégé ... Avec un nom pareil, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Mimi soit celle qui lui a donné ce nom. » _murmura subitement avec neutralité Déusia, se téléportant subitement devant Personne. Plus aucun sourire, plus aucune émotion, plus rien du tout. Si il devait lire dans l'esprit de Déusia ... Il aurait put s'engouffrer dedans, y tomber et s'y noyer._

« On m'a dit de venir vous libérer ... Et de vous emmener avec nous, voilà tout mais ... Gégé a une sale habitude à prendre le sang des légendaires pour créer des clones de ces derniers. »

« Et visiblement, plusieurs légendaires, les oiseaux principalement, étaient très proches de toi. Tu es si facile à lire et à comprendre, Personne. »

_Il tiqua en entendant les paroles de Déusia. Il ne voulait plus en parler ... PLUS DU TOUT. Son regard rageur fit froncer les sourcils de Déusia tandis que celle-ci haussa les épaules. Elle se retourna, s'éloignant peu à peu avant de dire :_

« Si vous avez terminé ... Veuillez partir. Je ne servirai pas de cobaye à un pokémon scientifique complètement fou dans son idée de cloner les légendaires. De l'autre côté, c'est votre espèce et celle des pokémons qui avaient mis cette planète dans cet état. Si vous vous étiez mieux comportés, peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Vous méritez ceci. »

« Et à côté, vous n'accordez aucune importance à ce monde. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec vous pour que vous soyez ainsi ? »

_Hum ? Elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, semblant légèrement surprise par les propos de Personne. Que venait-il de dire ? Comme si il savait qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention, il reprit la parole, demandant à Crusaé et Metsubi de ne pas l'interrompre._

« ... ... ... Si vous avez été emprisonnée, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Comme vous êtes une pokémon légendaire, il n'y a pas tellement de personnes ... qui en sont capables. De même, pour que vous soyez emprisonnée et non tuée, c'est que vous êtes inquiétante ... pour Arceus. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement se débarrasser de vous, alors elle a utilisé ce moyen. »

« Petit malin. »

_L'intonation de Déusia était railleuse alors qu'elle claquait des doigts une nouvelle fois. Tous se retrouvaient maintenant assis sur divers rochers ressemblant à des sièges alors que la femme se tournait vers Jéwaly. La jeune fille s'éloigna, revenant avec ... Il se frotta les yeux, se massant le front pour se demander si il venait de rêver. La jeune fille était là, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour emmener cinq tasses et ... Il valait mieux ne pas y penser._

_Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se faire servir dans les tasses, le liquide flottant un peut au-dessus sans pour autant s'enfuir, Déusia observait l'adolescent. Hum ... Bonne déduction ... Ce garçon ... Elle voyait parfaitement qui il était. C'était si facile à se l'imaginer. Et la jeune fille aux yeux verts, cette partie d'Arceus ... La véritable apparence de Personne était bien laide ... Oh oui ... Arceus avait crée une telle chose ... Et elle avait le résultat en face._

« Je veux bien vous raconter mon histoire puisque visiblement, cela vous intéresse. Il semblerait que la petite partie humaine d'Arceus ne s'en rappelle guère ... Comme quoi, ta mémoire s'est évaporée au moment où tu t'es séparée de ta partie ... qui faisait de toi une déesse. Et puis bon ... Peut-être que cela vous donnera des informations dont vous vous doutiez guère ? »_ dit Déusia en prenant sa tasse, la portant à ses lèvres, le liquide s'insinuant entre celles-ci sans aucune difficulté._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Prophètesse

**Chapitre 13 : Prophétesse**

_Par où devait-elle commencer ? Hum ... Par le début ... Dit comme cela, c'était assez spécial ... Mais il fallait un commencement à cette histoire. Ses yeux posés sur Personne, elle lui fit un léger sourire amusé, prenant finalement la parole :_

« Ce qui t'intéresse ... est mon histoire ... Nullement celle d'Arceus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... ... ... Toutes vos histoires sont intéressantes, Déusia. » _annonça t-il calmement._

« Cela ne sert à rien de me flatter de la sorte même si tu es sérieux. »

_Alors elle allait commencer ... Tout cela se passait bien avant aujourd'hui ... Oh ce n'était pas forcément si loin que ça ... Environ une quarantaine ou cinquantaine d'années ... Bref, à l'échelle de ce monde et des légendaires, c'était récent, très récent ... Bien plus que récent que ne pouvait le croire les trois adolescents. Elle-même en ce temps là possédait encore un visage une peau ... « humaine », non pas d'une blancheur nacrée ... Elle ? Elle ne portait pas encore ces horribles fils qui pendaient de son corps._

« Qu'ils semblent tous heureux et heureuses ... ou presque. »

_Elle se trouvait là, debout au bord d'un précipice. Elle se trouvait là ... à plus de mille mètres du sol. Elle se trouvait là, observant les quelques pokémons légendaires qui s'y trouvaient. Les trois oiseaux légendaires et Lugia. Le Manaphy et son fils Phione ... _

« Ces comportements sont typiques de pokémon terriens ... et non-uniques comme nous. »

« Absurde, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura une voix derrière elle, une ombre sortant du sol. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis deux failles apparurent derrière elle, comme pour l'entourer tandis que Déusia reprenait la parole :_

« Chacun voit l'idiotie à sa façon. Ce sont les êtres considérés comme les plus fous qui ont permis au peuple humain d'évoluer dans les sciences. Seuls ceux qui ne veulent pas que le monde change n'ont aucun mérite à exister. »

« Héhéhé ... Quelles belles paroles ... Ce genre de pensées est ce qui est perturbant chez toi ... Comme tes idéaux. Vouloir que les pokémons légendaires célestes et terrestres soient réunis dans ce monde, partageant l'existence des humains et des pokémons ... normaux. Quelle idée stupide venant de ta part. Le pire dans cette histoire est que tu y crois dur comme fer, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça une seconde voix mais cette fois-ci masculine. Le décor semblait se distordre devant Déusia, les yeux dorés de la femme ne semblant guère apeurée par la situation._

« Peut-être car le mode de pensée des pokémons légendaires change peu à peu ? » _répliqua t-elle sèchement._ « Vous trois ... êtes les seuls à ne pas accepter le changement. Vous êtes comme les nobliaux des anciens temps de ce monde. Vous ne voulez pas perdre vos privilèges de pokémon légendaires et célestes. Regardez pourtant autour de vous. Même Elugabeth et Hosor ont décidé de se prêter à ce jeu horrible. Observez donc les liens familiaux qui unissent Lugia à Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor ... Et ceux d'un maître à ses élèves reconnaissants ... Ho-oh à Entei, Suicune et Raikou. Vous voyez, eux sont déjà prêts à vivre ... normalement. »

« Tsss ! Foutaises ! Quand nous possédons des pouvoirs incommensurables, il est inutile de se mettre au même niveau que ceux n'ayant rien ! »_ annonça la troisième voix, encore masculine._

_Elle ne répondit pas, plongeant dans un mutisme bien particulier. Les trois ombres disparurent les unes après les autres, deux dans des failles, la troisième dans le sol. Les problèmes ... ne pouvaient que devenir plus importants avec ce genre de personnes. Pourtant, tout le monde ... Même le reste ... Tous acceptaient peu à peu cette idée. Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir une telle chose ?_

« Car les dragons légendaires sont des êtres vaniteux, stupides et imbus d'eux-mêmes. »

_Tous ... ou presque ... C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait la chose car elle savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Sinon ... Pourquoi fallait-il que ... deux dragons soient frère et sœur ? Cela avait été le premier pas d'Arceus ... La première étape de son rapprochement avec les humains et les pokémons. Créer une véritable famille de légendaires ... Et après ... Il y avait bien eut le père et le fils ... Oui ... Arceus changeait peu à peu ..._

« Vous vouliez me voir, Arceus ? »

_Quelques années plus tard, elle avait eut la mauvaise surprise d'être convoquée par la déesse elle-même. Celle-ci était debout, les trois dragons légendaires à genoux derrière elle. Elle semblait si fatiguée ... si las ... comme si tous les maux de la planète s'étaient abattus sur elle._

« Tu es bannie de cette planète. Tu seras exilée dans l'espace. »

_Elle n'avait même pas cherché à répliquer ou à argumenter. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le sourire des trois dragons légendaires derrière Arceus, elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé réellement. Sans un mot, elle s'était laissé emmener au même moment où une adolescente aux cheveux grises, vêtue de vêtement orange et brun avec des morceaux de métal sur certaines parties du corps. Elle courait vers la déesse avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, semblant comme folle de joie de la voir._

_Projetée dans l'espace ... Cela avait été son sort ... Un bien triste sort quand on y réfléchissait ... Mais elle survivait ... Et Arceus était venue la voir, lui ramenant une jeune fille étrangement habillée ... qui devait avoir à peine une dizaine d'années. Sa geôlière. Elle avait haussé un sourcil en apercevant la petite demoiselle. Elle avait d'abord pensé à une blague de la part d'Arceus mais en lisant dans son regard, elle comprenait à quel point elle était sérieuse. Trop sérieuse pour que cela soit inutile ... ou non-calculé._

« Pure folie ... Vous savez que ces sentiments opposés vous emmènent à votre perte. » _avait-elle dit tout simplement alors qu'Arceus avait poussé légèrement la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en direction de cette femme à la peau devenue complètement blanche._

« Et si tel est le cas ... Est-ce que tu serais là pour m'arrêter ? »

« ... ... ... Non. Je ne perdrai pas mon temps à cela. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que malgré le fait que je peux être plus puissante pendant quelques instants. Vous avez fait l'idiotie de les écouter ... alors que vous êtes sur le point de l'implosion psychologique. Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, j'aimerai bien « éduquer » ma gardienne. »

« J'ai déjà pris toutes mes précautions pour ce jour, Déusia. »

_Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre cela ... jusqu'au moment où la séparation s'était produite. Juchée sur un rocher qui tournoyait comme un satellite autour de la planète, elle avait regardé les événements ... Cette Arceus privée d'une partie de son âme ... Cette même partie qui n'était plus rien ... qu'un enfant ... Un enfant qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête ... Tuer Arceus ... sans savoir réellement pourquoi ... Retrouver ... l'élu ... sans savoir réellement pourquoi ... Cet élu ... Ah ! Elle avait été surprise ... agréablement surprise encore une fois de l'ingéniosité de la déesse sur ce coup.  
><em>

_Et pendant des années ... et des années ... encore ... Elle était restée là ... étudiant les humains, les pokémons et cette planète de loin. Il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre Jéwaly ... car visiblement, la jeune fille n'avait pas été réellement là pour servir de gardienne ... Ou alors si ... Mais nullement dans ce sens. Et maintenant ... Maintenant ... A l'heure actuelle, elle ne faisait plus rien. Elle ne bougeait pas de cette place et Jéwaly non plus._

_Elle avait terminé de parler, regardant les trois adolescents. Alors que les deux filles restaient là à l'écouter, le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait songeur, comme réfléchissant à quelque chose. Il semblait vouloir mettre de l'ordre à ses idées sans y arriver. Elle voulut lire ses pensées mais elle remarqua que Crusaé tentait de le faire de son côté. Hum ... Visiblement, malgré les apparences, il y en avait une qui semblait plus inquiète que cela._

« ... ... ... Est-ce que j'étais prévu à l'avance ? » _demanda finalement l'adolescent._

« Tu étais « l'élu » d'Arceus. Il est donc normal que tu sois prévu à l'avance. »

« Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir, mademoiselle Déusia ! »

_Il ne voulait pas s'emporter mais c'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Il n'avait rien appris ... ou presque ... Simplement que les pokémons légendaires avaient déjà réfléchit à cette idée de famille ... de relations ... sociales ... entre eux ... voir avec les humains et les pokémons ! Et aussi que cette Arceus ... La précédente ... semblait être tiraillée par deux sentiments !_

« Si ... l'ancienne Arceus est une combinaison de Crusaé et de celle qui se trouve ... ailleurs, comment se fait-il que les deux parties fusionnées ne semblent pas correspondre à l'idée que je me fais de l'ancienne Arceus ? L'une est plutôt caractérielle, très caractérielle même tandis que l'autre est ... »

_Il retrouva ses deux lèvres scellées par le psychisme, Crusaé ayant claqué des doigts en rougissant un peu. Non mais ... Même si c'était une insulte plutôt gentille, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Pourtant, Déusia lui répondit comme si cela ne la gênait pas :_

« Car chaque partie est différente en soi ... Crusaé est la partie humaine d'Arceus ... Elle est celle qui développe ses sentiments et évolue ... avec les personnes autour d'elle. Quand à celle qui se prétend être Arceus actuellement, elle est la partie qui n'évolue pas ... qui veut que le monde soit sous le joug des légendaires. Ensembles, ces deux entités ont fermé Arceus, celle que je connaissais auparavant. Voilà, tu sais tout ... ou presque ... J'ai été exilée sans autre raison que celle d'avoir déplu à trois personnes. Maintenant que tu connais cette raison, tu peux partir ... et n'oublie pas d'emmener tes deux amies. »

_Et bien, comme ça, ça, c'était dit. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas les bienvenus ici. Il retrouva l'usage de la parole et s'apprêtait à parler pour trouver des arguments. Néanmoins, il dût reconnaître qu'il n'en avait aucun. Il ne voyait pas ... Il ne voyait pas quoi dire ... Pourtant, en regardant Déusia ... Il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Une femme capable de faire craindre Arceus ? Le terme de déesse était inappropriée si elle était touchable ... Cela voulait dire que Déusia était plus importante ... beaucoup plus même._

« Peut-être est-ce le cas, Luculos ? Néanmoins, tu as de la visite. »

_Il sursauta en entendant son nom réel. La première fois qu'elle l'utilisait. Il se retourna pour apercevoir trois petites filles qui devaient avoir huit à dix ans au maximum. Derrière chacune d'elles, deux longues queues grises étaient présentes. Les deux queues se terminaient en trois branches, un rubis trônant à l'intersection de celles-ci. D'après leurs regards, elles ne semblaient pas amicales, loin de là._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le retour de la puissance

**Chapitre 14 : Le retour de la puissance**

« Crésoy, Cranis et Crilak. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ... Bien que je me doute que ça ne soit pas pour ma personne. » _dit Déusia, un sourire aux lèvres, retournant s'asseoir. D'un geste de la tête, elle fit signe à Jéwaly de faire de même. La jeune fille s'exécuta tandis que Personne observait les trois demoiselles en face de lui et des adolescentes._

_Dix ans ... C'était le maximum qu'il était possible de leur donner ... Elles portaient chacune une longue robe grise comme leurs doubles queues. Charmantes ... n'est-ce pas ? La différence majeure entre les trois filles était visible au niveau des cheveux. L'une avait des cheveux blonds en bol autour de son crâne, la seconde avait quatre longues tresses roses tandis que la troisième semblait ... être un peu comme Jéwaly au niveau de la coiffure, une étoile à trois branches de couleur bleue._

« Nous attendions simplement le moment où ils arriveraient. Nous n'aimons pas attaquer par derrière alors nous avons préféré attendre que Déusia termine de parler avant de nous présenter. Mais maintenant que c'est fini, autant commencer aussitôt. » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, ses deux yeux devenant de cette couleur alors que Metsubi était repoussée sur la roche, volant en arrière._

« Des pouvoirs psychiques ?! Purée ! Je n'ai rien pour les combattre ! » _s'écria l'adolescent alors qu'il faisait déjà apparaître quatre paire d'ailes. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils, tapotant sur l'épaule de celle aux cheveux roses avant de le désigner._

« Regarde Cranis ... Tu vois cette aura ... qui l'entoure ? C'est l'œuvre de Mistria. »

« ... ... ... Il suffit alors de la briser pour qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer et meurent ? Si c'est aussi simple que cela ... Autant ne pas perdre du temps. Crilak ... »

_Sans même répondre, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds fit un simplement hochement de tête avant de se téléporter. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Metsubi qui s'était à moitié relevée. Une main posée sur son visage, Crilak ouvrit ses deux yeux complètement roses. L'adolescente ne put plus faire un seul mouvement, ouvrant la gueule pour cracher des flammes violettes. Les flammes percutèrent le visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne semblant même pas réagir à l'attaque comme si elle était inefficace._

« Il vaut mieux ... ne pas perdre plus de temps ... »

« Personne ? Avant que tu ne te mettes à les combattre, veux-tu une bonne nouvelle ? » _dit Déusia, gardant son sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il s'était déjà mis à battre des ailes pour se diriger vers Metsubi et l'aider. Il s'arrêta, tournant son visage vers Déusia :_

« Quoi donc ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais ... »

« Si tu arrives à me faire porter un intérêt certain envers ta personne, il se pourrait que je descende sur terre. » _coupa t-elle aussitôt._

_En clair ... Elle venait de lui signaler que s'il arrivait à battre les trois elfes en même temps, elle allait le rejoindre ? C'était plus qu'une bonne nouvelle ! Il se dirigea vers Crilak, faisant apparaître une sphère ténébreuse entre ses mains avant de la projeter. Crilak se téléporta aussitôt pour l'esquiver, Metsubi se redressant une nouvelle fois. Ses deux mains s'allongèrent, devenant des griffes alors que ses deux yeux dorés fixaient Crilak. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le temps d'utiliser ses pouvoirs cette fois. Pourtant, dès qu'elle commença à faire un geste, elle se prit une violente claque psychique qui la fit se pencher sur le côté._

« Si il le faut ... Je pourrai effacer ta mémoire ... Mais ce n'est pas mon but ... » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, ayant refermé ses yeux. _« Je dois tout simplement t'éliminer. C'est pour cela que je prévois de te faire le plus de blessures possible. Avant même que l'élu ne vienne m'attaquer, tu étais déjà prête à recevoir mon attaque. »

_Ah bon ? Si tel était le cas, elle n'allait pas alors se priver. Metsubi commença à tourner sur elle-même, créant peu à peu un cyclone de sable autour d'elle ... avant de se stopper subitement. Le sable flottait dans les airs alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air étonné. Le sable ... dans l'espace ... Ce n'était pas du tout la même gravité._

_Crilak tendis sa main droite vers Metsubi, créant plusieurs projectiles ressemblant à des étoiles. Tous s'écrasèrent sur l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs et dans les alentours, Personne poussant un cri de rage avant que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne se présente devant lui. _

« Je m'appelle Crésoy. Enchantée, cher élu. »

« Et je te conseille simplement de te pousser si tu ne veux pas avoir de sérieux problèmes. » _murmura Personne, créant des flammes et des éclairs dans ses deux mains._

« Allons ailleurs pour ne pas déran ... »

_Elle s'apprêtait à se téléporter avec lui mais s'arrêta aussitôt en entendant un petit cri féminin. Crésoy, Crilak et Personne se tournèrent vers l'origine des cris. Cranis était allongée sur le sol, le pied droit de Crusaé posé sur son crâne. Celle-ci avait des yeux roses, empêchant Cranis de bouger. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle vint dire avec amusement :_

« Un peu de distraction, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que je suis sortie de cette foutue église, je n'ai pas pu profiter du retour de mes pouvoirs. Heureusement que vous êtes venues toutes les trois, cela me manquait de ne pas les utiliser. Je me suis promise d'éviter de les utiliser envers Personne, pas de les sceller personnellement ! »

« Attends ... un peu ... copie ... d'Arceus ! »

_Hum ? Une copie ? Elle ? Oui et non. Son pied droit appuya plus fortement sur la tête de Cranis, le sol se fissurant de plus en plus avant que Crusaé ne se retrouve légèrement projetée en arrière. Un peu surprise, elle éclata subitement de rire alors que Cranis se relevait, son crâne ensanglantée. D'un geste de la main, elle s'essuya le sang, serrant les dents. Crésoy posa une main sur Personne, le téléportant à plus d'une centaine de mètres de la zone de combat. _

« Nous pourrons passer un peu de temps ensemble ainsi, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop cher élu. Je vais commencer tout de suite, honneur aux demoiselles. »

_Ou non. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle termine sa phrase pour s'élancer vers elle. Il envoya les flammes crées de l'une de ses mains en sa direction mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir d'autres flammes sortir de la bouche de Crésoy, balayant complètement les siennes. Il vint se protéger avec ses ailes, atterrissant juste à côté de la jeune fille, celle-ci ayant ses yeux ouverts depuis le début. Il se prit une violente claque psychique, sa tête penchant vers la droite tandis qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres._

« On ne dirait pas mais je suis la plus forte et la plus rapide de nous trois. Tu n'as pas à être impressionné, cher élu. Cela a été prédit depuis le départ que je devais t'affronter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sœurs t'affronter ... Nous avons pris l'ascendant depuis le départ. Enfin ... Ou presque. » _dit la jeune fille tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils._

_C'était prévu ? Et Déusia ... Si elle n'était pas réellement emprisonnée ... Et elle semblait même les attendre ... depuis le départ. Est-ce qu'il avait été pris en traître ? Ses oreilles sifflèrent violemment avant de se mettre à saigner, la jeune fille ayant ouvert la bouche pour pousser un cri strident. BORDEL ! Il s'agenouilla, ses mains posées sur ses oreilles tout en regardant Crésoy. Elle ... Elle avait arrêté de crier mais le bruit continuait ?! _

« Pendant ce temps, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je vais plutôt aller m'en prendre à la plus faible de vous trois. »

_COMMENT CA ?! Il voulut lui répondre mais il remarqua qu'elle était déjà en route pour attaquer Metsubi qui semblait être beaucoup plus peinée que prévu. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs était à genoux, cherchant à se concentrer et à se calmer. Ses attaques semblaient inefficaces contre Cranis._

« Soeurette, je suis venue t'épauler. Le temps que l'élu arrive à jusqu'à nous à cause de mon attaque, nous aurons le temps d'en terminer avec la Carmache. »

« ... ... ... Visiblement, ton attaque ne semble pas avoir marché très longtemps, Crésoy. »

_Hum ? Comm... Deux yeux rubis étaient fixés sur la fille aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci semblant interloquée alors que Personne se trouvait à sa hauteur. Un seul coup ... et voilà qu'un pieu de glace traversa le ventre de Crésoy._

« Ne touchez plus ... à Metsubi ... »

_Cranis resta parfaitement immobile, réceptionnant sa sœur qui lui fut projetée dessus alors que Personne s'approchait de Metsubi. Elle n'était pas en danger ... heureusement ... vraiment ... Ah ... Heureusement oui ... Mais elle était quand même sévèrement blessée. Elle tenta de s'excuser envers l'adolescent mais celui-ci fit un geste négatif de la tête. Pas besoin. Crésoy se tourna vers Jéwaly, lui disant en crachant du sang :_

« Viens nous aider ! Tu es capable de stopper ma blessure non ? Tu seras juste évanouie. »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers Déusia, la fixant longuement comme pour attendre sa réponse. La femme aux yeux dorés fronça les sourcils avant de dire non d'un geste du doigt. Crésoy s'immobilisa. Qu... Quoi ? Jéwaly n'allait pas les aider ? Mais elle était de leur côté normalement ! Elle ne devait que surveiller cette femme, non pas obéir à ces ordres ! C'était quoi ça ?! Ca voulait dire quoi ?! Un cri se fit entendre à sa droite, Cranis volant dans les airs, comme projetée tandis que Crusaé semblait s'amuser._

« Tu sais ... Même si à la base ... La force brute ne fait pas le poids face au pouvoir psychique mais bon ... Est-ce que vraiment le cas hein ? »

_Elle pointa sa main vers Cranis avant de l'abaisser. Le corps de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'écrasa contre le sol, s'enfonçant complètement dans celui-ci. Plusieurs craquements sonores se firent entendre tandis que l'adolescente lui prenait la main brisée, la tirant derrière elle. Ses yeux n'étaient même pas roses, montrant par là qu'elle ne semblait même pas forcer Cranis à la suivre. D'un geste simple de la main, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un déchet, elle projeta Cranis vers Crilak, celle-ci ne pouvant que la réceptionner avec difficultés. Gardant son sourire, Crusaé dit à Metsubi :_

« Ben alors ? Quand on n'est pas adapté au terrain, on devient inutile ? Ne t'en fais pas ... Tu peux te relever maintenant, tous tes coups porteront cette fois. »

_Se relever ? C'est ce qu'elle fit alors que Crusaé sautillait sur place. La gravité ... Il remarquait une chose ... La gravité venait de changer ... Déusia eut un petit rire alors qu'elle applaudissait doucement le geste de l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains. Bien ... Bien ... Maintenant, ils pouvaient se battre comme si ils étaient sur terre._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Quitte à tout emporter

**Chapitre 15 : Quitte à tout emporter**

« Merci ... Crusaé. » _murmura Metsubi en se relevant, l'adolescent regardant la Carmache avec inquiétude. Elle allait mieux ? Car bon ... C'était pas vraiment folichon. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle se fasse maîtrisée ainsi par son adversaire. Il posa une main sur son front, lui nettoyant un peu le sang sur le visage en léchant un doigt puis le frottant sur elle._

« De rien ... J'aime pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour les autres mais c'était une mesure d'urgence donc je n'avais pas vraiment le choix sur le coup. Allez hop ! Je règle cette histoire tout de suite ! Où est donc mon jouet ? »_ dit l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains avec amusement, recherchant Cranis du regard. Elle la remarqua, celle-ci serrant les dents._

« Traîtresse ... Traîtresse de Jéwaly ! Elle a osé nous trahir au moment où il ne le fallait pas ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec énervement._

« Rectification : cela fait déjà depuis pas mal d'années qu'elle n'est plus de votre côté. C'est bien vous qui vous vous êtes fait des illusions à ce sujet. » _annonça Déusia._

« ASSEZ ! Ca ne change rien ! Crilak ... Crésoy ... Je vous laisse vous occuper de tout cela. »

« Cranis ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » _demanda Crésoy, crachant du sang avant d'ouvrir en grand ses deux yeux. Sa sœur ... s'illuminait ? Elle ne comptait quand même pas ... faire ça ? Pas dans cet état ! Si elle ... Si elle ... Un rayon de lumière vint percuter Crésoy, émanant de Cranis avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule au sol._

« Cranis ... est morte ... » _murmura tout simplement Crilak, des larmes s'écoulant de ses deux yeux fermés alors que les blessures de Crésoy avaient complètement disparu._

_Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'avait jamais vu une telle attaque ... avant aujourd'hui. Une attaque qui faisait sacrifier ... son propre corps pour autrui ? Elle venait de mourir ... en soignant le corps de sa sœur ? Pourquoi une telle chose ?! C'était aberrant ! Tout simplement ... Non ... C'est bien parce que ces ... personnes étaient réunies ... Qu'elles formaient une famille ... qu'elles étaient capables de faire tout ça !_

« Sa mort ne restera pas impunie. Je peux vous le promettre. » _reprit Crilak, se téléportant derrière Metsubi, son poing se recouvrant de glace._

_Il tenta de réagir aussitôt mais c'était déjà trop tard, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps pour l'arrêter. Il fit un geste en direction de Metsubi mais un flash de lumière enveloppa Crilak, celle-ci disparaissant de leur vue. Ce fut lorsqu'un fracas sourd se fit entendre qu'il tourna sa tête vers la droite. Crilak avait tout le corps enfoncé dans un rocher, une main posée dessus. Un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, Crusaé murmura avec douceur :_

« Désolée ma grande ... Mais si tu veux accomplir quelque chose ... Evite de parler et agit avant même que les autres ne puissent réagir. Par contre, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. »

_Des fissures se formèrent sur le sol, la pierre derrière Crilak se brisant derrière elle. Crusaé poussa un petit cri, renvoyant Crilak au loin en même temps que de nombreuses pierres partaient tous vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds._

« Et en voilà une second qui est terminée. Bon ... Attaquons alors la troisième ... »

_Sauf que la troisième avait maintenant une aura ténébreuse qui l'entourait, n'ayant pas bouger de sa place depuis le sacrifice de Cranis. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus restait parfaitement immobile, l'aura continuant de grandir peu à peu, ses deux yeux complètement roses._

« Je vous déconseille de prendre de plus en plus de temps ... Surtout que visiblement ... Cranis a fait des efforts auparavant. » _annonça Déusia avec neutralité._

_Des efforts ? Auparavant ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Metsubi désigna Crésoy du doigt, l'adolescent se frottant les yeux. Il avait des hallucinations où ... Il croyait voir l'esprit de Cranis derrière Crésoy, semblant lui parler et lui murmurer quelques paroles. Comme possédée, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se redressa sa main gauche se levant. Pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas l'hallucination, c'était difficile d'y croire mais ... L'esprit de Cranis serrait la main gauche de sa sœur dans les siennes. Et pendant ce temps là, l'aura continuait de grandir encore et encore ... devenant de plus en plus imposante._

« Il vaudrait mieux que je l'arrête dès main ... »

_Le corps de Crusaé vola sur le côté, l'adolescente poussant un cri de surprise avant de stopper la projection. Tsss ... Cela n'avait pas suffit à Crilak ?! Et qu'est-ce que Metsubi et Personne faisaient ?! Ils n'attaquaient pas ou quoi ?! Non ... Ce n'était pas ça ... Elle voyait Metsubi et Personne qui tentaient d'en finir avec Crésoy mais celle-ci ... semblait savoir où les attaques arrivaient, les esquivant avec facilité. Elle n'avait plus pris la parole depuis la mort de Cranis, ayant perdu son sourire._

« Tu aimais ta sœur ... Comme tout le monde ... Déusia nous a expliqué ... Les pokémons légendaires voulaient former des familles ... Même Arceus le voulait ... Mais celle qui vous gouverne, qui nous gouverne, n'est pas ARCEUS ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« ... ... ... Vous ne pourrez plus me toucher ... Vous ne pourrez plus rien ... Cranis est avec moi ... Je suis intouchable ... Dorénavant ... Je vous ferai regretter cela ... Cranis ... a rejoint ... tout le reste ... Les autres personnes ... ici ... Et la traîtresse aussi ... »

_Il tenta une attaque dans le dos mais encore une fois, elle venait de le détecter, se téléportant avant de projeter plusieurs sphères ténébreuses en direction de Metsubi, Crusaé et Personne. Ce n'était pas normal ! Ils étaient trois contre deux maintenant ! Ils devaient avoir l'avantage du terrain non ?! Alors pourquoi est-ce ... Est-ce qu'ils reculaient sous ces attaques ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Crusaé poussa un profond soupir, se tournant vers Crilak. Pas encore morte ? Dommage ... Vraiment dommage ... Pourtant, après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui faire, ce n'était pas normal._

_Crilak se téléporta, arrivant entre Crésoy et Personne. Elle observa le dernier avec lenteur, ses yeux étant pourtant fermés. Elle était capable ... de le voir même sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce que ... Encore une fois, une forte lueur émana de Crilak, Crésoy hurlant :_

« NON ! Ne fait pas ça ! Pas toi ! CRILAK ! »

« Mon corps ... me supporte à peine ... Crésoy ... Je te laisse les emporter ... dans la mort ... »

_La lueur s'éteignit subitement avant qu'une vague ténébreuse ne vienne balayer tout le terrain, n'affectant pas le moins du monde la dernière des trois jeunes filles. Comme si un poids venait de se poser sur les personnes présentes, tous se retrouvèrent un genou au sol._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Je me sens ... bien ... plus faible qu'auparavant ... »

« Le poids des souvenirs, Luculos. Le poids des souvenirs. » _annonça Déusia, toujours aussi inactive depuis le début du combat qu'elle observait._

« Crilak ... Cranis ... Merci ... de m'entourer ... Votre sacrifice ... ne sera pas vain. »

_Encore une hallucination ou quoi ?! Il pouvait voir l'esprit de Crilak qui prenait l'autre main de Crésoy, celle-ci ayant des larmes aux yeux. Aussi vive que l'éclair, elle se téléporta, arrivant au niveau de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci tenta de l'attaquer mais remarqua que les flammes qu'il produisait ... étaient tout simplement ridicules ! Crusaé tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques tandis que Metsubi crachait des flammes mais c'était inutile ... Ca ne lui faisait aucun effet. La jeune ville vint enlacer Personne, tout son corps s'illuminant une nouvelle fois, Déusia se redressant en disant, un peu étonnée :_

« Es-tu stupide à ce point, Crésoy ?! Tu comptes ... »

« Crésoy ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu peux toujours arrêter avant qu ... » _cria Jéwaly._

« A cette distance ... Je suis sûre de les venger ... Je suis sûre qu'il disparaîtra ... J'ai tout préparé ... pour ça ... Mes sœurs sont là ... pour m'épauler ... Je vais y arriver. »

_Il entendait les sanglots de la jeune fille. Arceus ... Cette folle ... Cette déesse ... sans sentiments était complètement folle. C'était elle qui venait de les envoyer ... qui avait envoyé ces trois filles mourir face à lui ? Il pouvait essayer de prendre ces pouvoirs. Les deux sœurs, c'était déjà trop tard mais celle-ci ... Des lignes apparurent sur sa main droite qui se levait, la lumière émanant de plus en plus du corps de Crésoy. Puis subitement, ses lignes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Sa main se posa sur les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille, les caressant doucement alors que son autre main venait la serrer plus fortement contre lui. Il murmura délicatement alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand ses deux yeux embués de larmes :_

« C'est ... si important que ça ... n'est-ce pas, la famille ? Les personnes qui nous entourent ... Je te comprends tellement ... Nous n'aurions jamais dû être ennemis ... »

_Une explosion ... Une explosion se produisit à partir de Crésoy, le terrain se retrouvant balayé. Metsubi décolla dans les airs à cause de la projection, rattrapée psychiquement par Crusaé tandis que Jéwaly et Déusia n'avaient aucun problème à rester immobiles malgré le souffle. Lorsque la fumée disparut, le corps sans vie de Crésoy était dans les bras de Luculos. Celui-ci était dans le même état que la jeune fille : recouvert de brûlures et de blessures._

_Metsubi était déjà à nouveau à terre, courant en même temps que Crusaé en direction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, ses yeux rubis remplis de tristesse fixant Crésoy. Aller ... jusqu'à se suicider ... pour l'éliminer ... et rejoindre ses sœurs. Folie ... Elle était folle ... comme tout ce monde. Mais ... Elles avaient réussi à l'atteindre, toutes les trois. Oui ... Cela avait été ... très efficace. Son corps pencha en avant, s'écroulant au sol alors qu'il gardait le corps de Crésoy contre lui.  
><em>

« L'imbécile ... Garder celle qui veut le tuer contre lui ... évitant par là en même temps l'implosion qui la réduirait en cendres ... Et en même temps nous protéger tous ... »

_Crusaé s'immobilisa dans sa course, se tournant vers Déusia qui était à l'origine de ces paroles. La femme aux yeux dorés avait toujours son air neutre peint sur le visage._

« Néanmoins ... J'ai eut ma réponse ... L'humanité est très bien représentée ... Bien plus que je ne le pensais ... Et j'arrive à percevoir l'Unité en lui ... Cette envie d'unir ... Cela me suffit. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'elle allait les rejoindre ? En vue des paroles de la femme alors qu'elle s'adressait à Jéwaly, c'était le cas. Bon ... Maintenant, si c'était réglé, elle allait voir l'état alarmant de Personne. Cette explosion ... avait été si violente._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Les problèmes s'amoncèlent

**Chapitre 16 : Les problèmes s'amoncellent**

« Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il ne se réveille pas après une semaine ? »

« Contrairement aux apparences, Crusaé, son corps ne s'est pas rétablit le moins du monde. » _répondit Metsubi, comme si elle répétait les propos qu'elle avait entendus auparavant._

_Une semaine ... Et l'adolescent était couché dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Déusia et Jéwaly s'étaient déjà installées là où il fallait dans l'Ultime Elément et la femme aux yeux dorés avait même récupéré quelques échantillons d'ADN des trois jeunes filles mortes au combat. Visiblement, elle avait fait son choix avant même que tout cela ne commence. Déusia ... Comme Gégé, Mimi et les légendaires, elle n'était pas digne de confiance. Metsubi et Crusaé s'étaient mises d'accord à ce sujet. Il était hors de question que l'adolescent traîne trop près de cette femme ... et des autres. Elles étaient largement suffisantes pour Personne._

« Bon ... Par contre ... Cela m'inquiète un peu. J'espère qu'il va se réveiller quand même. Metsubi ... Pousse-toi, je sais comment le réveiller. »

_La Carmache s'exécuta comme le voulait Crusaé, celle-ci grimpant sur le lit avant de tout simplement embrasser l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Metsubi ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se retint. Dès que Crusaé termina, elle poussa un petit soupir en disant :_

« Visiblement, ça ne semble pas vraiment marcher ... C'est dommage ... Au moins, cela avait un goût des plus appétissants. Je devrais peut-être recommencer ? »

_Pourquoi pas ? Elle se lécha les lèvres comme pour se dire qu'elle avait plus qu'apprécier le goût des lèvres de l'adolescent. Elle s'apprêtait à refaire le même geste mais ce fut Metsubi qui lui emboîta le pas, venant embrasser le garçon à son tour. Ah ! Si ... Si Personne osait ouvrir ses yeux maintenant ... Elle allait hurler de rage ! Lorsque Metsubi retira ses lèvres à son tour, elle eut l'air un peu décontenancée, rougissant un peu alors qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de l'adolescent._

« Dommage mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Au moins, j'aurai essayé et toi aussi. »

« ... ... Peut-être que je n'ai pas mis assez de sentiments dedans. L'amour peut réussir à traverser toutes les épreuves. »

« ... ... ... Tu viens de me faire peur sur ce coup, Metsubi. Ton côté fleur bleue arrive à me faire trembler. Je ne te savais pas comme ça. Enfin bon ... Ce n'est peut-être pas si faux. Paraitrait que lorsque l'on a les sentiments qui vont avec nos gestes, on peut faire des choses qui seraient normalement impossibles. »

« Si c'était le cas, Crusaé, comment cela se passerait-il ? Tu crois ... que ... Personne nous aime ? Car il a fait tellement de choses ... pour nous deux. »

_Elle lui répondit d'un geste positif de la tête. Elle était sûre d'une chose concernant Metsubi et elle : Personne les aimait toutes les deux. Néanmoins ... Son cœur ... Le fond de son cœur ... Celui qui était profondément ancré en lui ... était déjà occupé par une personne morte. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire mais ... C'était sérieux ... ce que Personne ressentait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent venait d'ouvrir les yeux._

_... ... ... Deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés. Autant de temps ? Et oui ... Pourtant, c'était bien le cas ... L'adolescent était assis sur un fauteuil roulant, portant un pyjama gris sur lui alors que Metsubi et Crusaé alternaient pour le pousser. Malgré tous ... ses pouvoirs ... Il n'avait pas réussi à soigner correctement son corps et il avait besoin de repos ... BEAUCOUP de repos. Bref, deux mois, cela passait lentement quand il n'y avait pas d'aventures. A côté, Metsubi et Crusaé avaient très bien signalé qu'elles ne partiraient pas en mission sans lui._

_Maintenant, ils avaient pris un peu l'air tandis qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien. A son grand soulagement, Gégé avait bien crée des personnes ... mais qui ne ressemblaient pas aux légendaires qu'il connaissait. Oh ... En vue des prouesses dont était capable l'un de ces clones, il était sûr qu'ils avaient bien les pouvoirs des légendaires mais ... tant qu'il ne revoyait pas ces personnes si importantes à ses yeux, c'était tant mieux._

« Personne ? Je peux m'installer sur tes genoux ? »

_Hum ? Quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Crusaé s'était mis sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle portait sa magnifique robe blanche habituelle tandis qu'il poussait un petit soupir amusé. Les deux ... filles étaient là ... avec lui ... Cela lui suffisait. Il se laissa faire, Metsubi continuant de pousser la jeune tourterelle et l'adolescent qui posait juste une main sur les jambes de Crusaé._

« Je me demande si un jour, il sera réellement ... possible d'être tranquille ? J'aspire à cela ... ou à disparaître dans le fond. J'aimerai bien la retrouver là-bas ... de l'autre côté. »

_Metsubi s'immobilisa, le fauteuil n'avançant plus alors que Crusaé ouvrait ses yeux en grand. Elle avait cru ... mal entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Un message télépathique envers Metsubi et elle comprit que non ... C'était bien ce qu'elle avait cru entendre ... Est-ce qu'il fallait l'ignorer ? ... ... ... Non. Mais il ne fallait pas brusquer l'adolescent._

« Et bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on s'est arrêté ? Metsubi ? C'est trop lourd ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Crusaé. Allez, Crusaé, laisse un peu la place à Metsubi. »

_Il émit un léger rire amusé tandis que l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains se levait, inversant sa place avec Metsubi. La Carmache s'installa juste correctement sur les genoux de Personne, ne passant pas ses mains autour de son cou ou autre. Ce fut lui qui plaça ses mains autour de son ventre, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Et bien ? Allons y maintenant non ? Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ... J'ai encore envie de me balader, je dois vous l'avouer les filles. »

« Alors continuons ... Rien ne nous en empêche à l'heure actuelle ! Metsubi, accroche-toi bien à Personne car moi, je ne suis pas aussi lente et faible que toi ! »

_Metsubi ne répondit pas, fixant devant elle sans un mot prononcé de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas parler ? C'était dommage ... Car il aimait bien entendre sa voix ... Comme il aimait bien voir ses deux yeux dorés. Crusaé soupira, signalant à Personne d'arrêter de la draguer alors qu'elle était en train de le pousser car sinon ... Les chutes dans un escalier, cela pouvait arriver sans même prévenir hein ? Il bafouilla quelques excuses en rigolant, cherchant à se faire pardonner tandis que Crusaé ne parlait plus à son tour._

_Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans l'ultime élément, Jéwaly se tenait devant eux, plusieurs documents dans les mains. La jeune fille portait toujours son petit kimono blanc, ramenant les papiers au niveau de son visage. Elle cachait une partie de celui-ci, ses deux yeux bleus étant la seule chose que l'on pouvait apercevoir de son joli minois. Elle observa longuement Personne de ses yeux bleu ciel avant de s'éloigner en courant._

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai une tâche ? Je fais peur aux petits enfants ? »

« ... ... ... Parfois, tu es un imbécile, Personne. Rappelle-moi de te le répéter chaque jour. » _dit Crusaé, semblant dire cela à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Jéwaly ... car ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille faisait un tel manège._

_Il avait bien demandé des explications mais même Déusia paraissait dépitée de lui répondre ... Il n'était pourtant pas si stupide que ça non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne voulaient pas lui répondre ? C'était pas si compliqué que ça ... Il comprendrait ... Mais bon ... Ni Crusaé, ni Metsubi, ni rien et personne ne voulait lui répondre._

« Personne. Coucou ! Devine qui c'est. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. »

_Mimi vint apparaître devant lui et les deux adolescentes, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une mauvaise nouvelle et un sourire comme ça ... C'était saugrenu mais c'était bel et bien la Mew qui agissait habituellement ainsi. Elle les téléporta aussitôt dans une pièce où plusieurs soldats étaient réunis devant un écran géant. Qu'est-ce que ..._

« Taliki ? » _murmura l'adolescent avec surprise en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux émeraude sur l'écran. Elle portait une parure exceptionnellement belle, alliant son statut de grande prêtresse mais aussi de pokémon légendaire ... et de femme._

« Dorénavant, depuis que l'Ultime Elément a décidé de libérer des forces sur lesquelles il n'a aucune emprise, le culte d'Arceus a décidé de balayer de la surface toute présence de ce groupuscule. Tous ceux qui auront des informations sur ces personnes apparaissant à l'écran sont priés de les communiquer dans les moindres délais. »

_Voilà que son visage apparaissait ! Mais pas seulement ... Il y avait aussi celui de Crusaé, Metsubi, Déusia, Jéwaly et Mimi. Ainsi qu'en fait, bon nombre d'autres personnes dont il ne connaissait rien. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne semblait pas en avoir terminé, reprenant :_

« Luculos ... Sache que je te traquerai qu'importe l'endroit où tu seras ... Si tu veux éviter de faire couler le sang d'autrui ... Je te conseille de te présenter au centre du culte. Je t'y attendrai ... Il est temps de conclure cette histoire dès maintenant. »

_Un défi ? Aucun soldat ne se tourna vers lui puisque nul ne connaissait son véritable prénom. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ? Qu'est-ce que Taliki manigançait ? Ce n'était pas celle qu'il ... connaissait ... Ce n'était pas la femme d'il y a quelques années. Elle semblait totalement différente ... Mais pourtant ... Il ne savait pas._

_Ailleurs, dans un centre-ville, au beau milieu des passants, tous observaient l'écran géant qui venait d'annoncer cette triste nouvelle. De longs cheveux blonds lui allant jusqu'aux fesses, une robe orange fendue sur le côté, une jeune adolescente cria :_

« Tu te dépêches un peu ? On ne sait pas c'est pour quand mais tu te rappelles de ce qu'elle nous a dit ? On doit continuer à s'entraîner car il aura besoin de nous un jour. »

« ... ... ... Même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant ... Cela veut dire que nous le retrouverons bientôt ... ... ... Cela ... ... ... fait très longtemps. » _répondit une adolescente aux longs cheveux roses, portant une épaisse robe bouffante de couleur verte._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Mettre un terme

**Troisième axe : Grandir et mûrir**

**Chapitre 17 : Mettre un terme**

« ... ... ... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'ils étaient retournés dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il s'adressait aux deux adolescentes devant lui._ « Taliki ... Cette femme ... Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle que je connaissais ... »

_Ce n'était pas du tout ça même. La première fois ... enfin, l'unique fois où il avait vu la belle demoiselle ... Il avait sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ... Pas du tout même ... Mais quelque chose de tout aussi intime. Cette femme ... n'était pas méchante ou machiavélique ... Elle était peut-être une pokémon légendaire mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur les titres de ce genre. Alors ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait ainsi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle une telle chose ?!_

« Ce n'est pas logique ... Ce n'est pas normal ... Ce n'est pas Taliki ... Ce n'est pas elle ... »

« La grande prêtresse n'était pas ainsi lorsque je fus dans le culte d'Arceus. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de réactions. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose ... la force à agir ainsi. » _annonça Metsubi, Personne hochant la tête pour acquiescer. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle ..._

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête avec toute cette histoire ... »

_Crusaé faisait les cent pas, s'adressant aux deux autres adolescents. Elle semblait avoir une idée en tête et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se préoccuper plus que de cela de cette histoire. Pourtant ... Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle reprit :_

« Je ne veux pas vous brusquer les enfants ... Mais pour ma part, si il y a un problème avec le culte d'Arceus, je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux leur rendre visite ... et aller voir en personne Taliki puisque visiblement, c'est elle votre petit problème. »

_Voir Taliki ? Aller directement au culte d'Arceus ? Pour le mettre à mal ? C'était une idée complètement folle mais ... Crusaé venait de la dire. Enfin ... Elle avait souvent montré qu'elle pouvait avoir de sacrées idées. _

« De toute façon ... J'ai aussi discuté avec cette ... Taliki donc je sais exactement qu'elle ne semble pas être comme les autres. »

_Elle ne voulait pas avouer complètement le fait qu'elle aussi s'intéressait à cette femme plus que ... mystérieuse. Etait-ce réellement une ennemie ? Ou alors une amie ? Difficile à savoir ... et pour avoir une réponse, il n'y avait pas cinquante choix possibles. Il fallait se rendre là-bas. Pourtant, l'adolescent sembla songeur, disant :_

« Avec mon corps dans son état actuel ... Je ne pourrais pas réellement combattre ... Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un peu quand même. Qu'au moins, je sois en état de marcher ou de voler car sinon, cela sera problématique. »

_Bien entendu. Les deux filles acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il tentait de se mettre debout. Le résultat fut des plus mitigés puisqu'il s'écroula sur la poitrine de Metsubi, Crusaé le relevant aussitôt avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. HEY ! Qu'il n'en profite pas !_

_Les journées s'écoulèrent et il était de plus en plus anxieux, il devait l'avouer. En fait, il lui fallut attendre plus d'un mois pour être capable de marcher correctement à son grand désarroi. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul pour ses marches quotidiennes, il poussa un léger soupir. Tant mieux ... Oui ... Car ... C'était dramatique._

_Vraiment dramatique ... En un mois, il avait put simplement apprendre des nouvelles du culte d'Arceus ... Des actes dramatiques sur les villes détruites par ce dernier ... simplement pour retrouver l'Ultime Elément ... Et Taliki ... Toujours et encore elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts le pressait de se présenter s'il ne voulait plus faire souffrir et tuer des personnes innocentes. Impossible ..._

« ... ... ... Est-ce que Taliki est vraiment ce genre de femmes ? Dans le fond ... Ce n'était peut-être qu'un jeu ? Peut-être que oui ... Ca ne serait pas la première fois ... que l'apparence était trompeuse hein ? » _dit-il alors qu'il était sorti de l'ultime élément pour prendre l'air._

_... ... ... Crusaé et Metsubi n'osaient pas venir le déranger. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et pour cela, il valait mieux ... qu'il soit seul. Pourtant, elles restaient là, l'observant longuement. Mimi, Déusia et Gégé se fichaient complètement du culte d'Arceus, ne semblant pas se préoccuper des morts autour d'eux, causées par l'inaction de l'Ultime Elément. Ils ne semblaient même pas craindre Taliki ..._

_En fait non ... Tout le monde s'en fichait complètement ... Il était même certain que Crusaé et Metsubi se préoccupaient plus de lui que de Taliki réellement. Taliki ... Assis sur un rocher, il semblait songeur, les yeux dirigés vers le sol. Taliki ... Taliki ... TALIKI ! PUREE ! Il se gratta le crâne avec frénésie pour se donner des idées avant de se dire :_

« J'Y VAIS MAINTENANT ! Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre ! »

_Il fit apparaître les ailes de Lasty dans son dos, s'apprêtant à décoller dans les airs. Pourtant, il se stoppa aussitôt en entendant la voix de Crusaé lui crier :_

« MAIS ATTENDS-NOUS BON SANG ! »

_Ah oui ... Crusaé et Metsubi. La seconde n'avait rien dit mais pourtant, son regard doré était lourd de reproches. Hey ! Il ne voulait quand même pas partir sans elles ! Il n'était pas stupide à ce point ... Surtout que Crusaé l'aurait tué ou presque. Il revint sur la terre ferme, prenant Metsubi et Crusaé dans ses bras en gémissant. Même ... Même si ..._

« Si je te fais trop souffrir, tu peux me le dire ... Je léviterai au-dessus du sol et Metsubi fera pareil grâce à mes pouvoirs. »

« Non ... C'est bon ... Je ne suis pas non plus un manchot incapable, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire les deux filles ... Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous inquiétez ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... Car nous avons un peu peur pour toi. Tu ne vas pas faire une bêtise hein ? » _demanda Metsubi avec inquiétude tandis qu'il détournait le regard._

« Je ne peux rien promettre ... car je ne sais pas ce que je ferai là-bas. » _termina t-il de dire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous de l'Ultime Elément._

_Ruines ...et désolation ... Voilà ce qu'il avait en face de lui ... Que des ruines de belles villes ... Que des terrains désolés ... ravagés par le culte d'Arceus ... Eux ... Ces membres avec leurs pokémons dragon ... Comment étaient-ils capables d'une telle barbarie ? COMMENT ?!_

_Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ... faisait-elle une telle chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que Taliki ordonnait cela ? Etait-elle vraiment aux ordres d'Arceus ? Il avait du mal à y croire ... Mais ... Mais ... Non ... Il ne devait pas y penser ... Il était en colère, très en colère contre Taliki. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais ... Si tel était le cas._

« Personne, je te conseille de te calmer ... s'il te plaît. »

_Crusaé venait de s'adresser à lui, lisant parfaitement dans son regard ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne lui répondit que par un petit grognement alors qu'ils accéléraient la vitesse. Dans les airs, il n'avait pas à marcher or cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Finalement, après plusieurs heures de vol, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à cette fameuse montagne ..._

« Metsubi ... C'était bien là ... où tu étais auparavant ? »

« C'est le cas, Personne. C'est là où tous les pokémons dragons vivaient ... ainsi que la majeure partie des membres du culte d'Arceus. »

_Cette imposante montagne qui n'était pas si éloignée d'eux maintenant. Ils descendirent, plusieurs cris fusant vers eux avant que divers hommes et femmes n'arrivent. Certains étaient armés, d'autres non mais tous avaient un regard menaçant._

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes sur les lieux du culte d'Arceus. Rebroussez chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve. »_ dit l'un d'entre eux._

« Tiens donc ... La vie sauve ... Et est-ce que vous avez décidé de faire pareil avec les citoyens de ce monde ? » _répliqua l'adolescent, ses yeux rubis fixant l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Vous êtes des membres de l'Ultime Elément ?! »

_Hum ? Il avait fait exprès de paraître ses marques d'Arceus sur ses mains mais visiblement, cela ne fit aucun effet envers ces personnes. Comme quoi ... Les années passaient et certains membres du culte semblaient oublier complètement son existence. Crusaé répondit :_

« Et si c'était le cas ? Que feriez-vous de nous ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas nous menacer hein ? Ou alors même pire ... Tenter de nous tuer ? »

« Petite impertinente ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE ... »

_L'homme qui avait pris la parole depuis le début s'était élancé vers l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains mais un éclair vint le foudroyer sur place, le tuant sur le coup. Personne avait claqué des doigts, le regard froncé avant de dire :_

« Je vous laisse la possibilité de vivre si vous m'emmenez à Taliki. Je suis Luculos. Elle voulait me voir avec tellement d'ardeur ... Je vais lui donner ce qu'elle recherche. Il est temps que vous payez pour vos crimes. »


	18. Chapitre 18 : Face à face

**Chapitre 18 : Face à face**

« Luculos ... C'est donc toi ... Celui qu'elle recherche ... AH ! »

_Même si ils paraissaient surpris, aucun ne voulait reculer. Pourtant, la mort de l'un d'entre eux avait quand même dû faire un petit peu d'effet, non ? N'étaient-ils pas impressionnés par le geste qu'il venait de faire ? Difficile à croire et pourtant ..._

« Qu'est-ce que la grande prêtresse peut te vouloir ? Tu n'es qu'un adolescent pokémon. » _reprit une autre personne après celle qui avait commencé à s'adresse à l'adolescent._

« Un adolescent pokémon ? Ne me comparez pas à ces dragons. Je suis humain ! C'est bien compris ?! Je suis humain ! » _s'écria subitement l'adolescent, comme énervé. _

_Crusaé et Metsubi le regardèrent avec étonnement, des flammes jaillissant de Personne tandis que celui-ci les projetait dans les airs avant de les faire s'abattre sur les hommes et femmes devant lui. Il dit sur un ton courroucé :_

« Laissez-moi voir Taliki ... Sinon, je vous promets que je vous extermine un par un. »

« Non mais ... Tu voudrais qu'on laisse passer une personne aussi dangereuse ? Et qui se prétend être un humain alors qu'il a des pouvoirs comme cela ?! On ne sait pas quel pokémon tu es ... Mais on connaît déjà la suite de ton existence ! LE NEANT ! »

_Le néant ? Eux ? Grâce à leurs pouvoirs ? QUELLE BLAGUE ! Il détestait les blagues de ce genre ! PLUS QUE TOUT LE RESTE ! Il fronça les sourcils, poussant un hurlement alors que Crusaé lui criait de s'arrêter. Pourtant, rien ne put le stopper alors qu'il venait de s'élancer sur la vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes en face de lui._

_... ... ... Ca n'avait pas pris dix minutes pour voir le massacre opéré devant leurs yeux. L'adolescent n'était même pas en transe, il respirait juste bruyamment alors qu'il venait d'éliminer le dernier pokémon dragon qui se tenait là, n'implorant même pas sa pitié à cause de la trop grande fierté en lui._

« Personne ... Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire hein ? Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire HEIN ?! » _cria une nouvelle fois Crusaé avec énervement._

« Je viens de nous ouvrir un passage pour nous rendre vers Taliki ... Crusaé ... Je suis humain ... Qu'on ne dise pas que je suis un pokémon ou autre chose ... Je suis juste ... humain. Qu'on ne me répète ... plus jamais ça ... s'il vous plaît. »

« Ca te gênerait tant d'être en fait un pokémon ? » _demanda Crusaé._

« CE N'EST PAS CA ! C'EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME ! JE VEUX RETROUVER TALIKI ! C'EST TOUT ! C'EST TOUT ! NE COMPLIQUEZ PAS TOUT ! »

_Ne pas compliquer quoi ?! Elle allait lui répondre mais Metsubi lui fit un petit geste de la main pour dire que ça ne servait à rien. Personne était sur les nerfs et cela se voyait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mettre en colère mais cela était déjà assez inquiétant de le voir ainsi. Mais ... Elles ne pouvaient rien faire._

_Les morts ... Les uns après les autres ... Ceux qui tentaient d'arrêter l'adolescent furent impitoyablement tués sans même qu'ils ne puissent le toucher. Crusaé et Metsubi ne firent que le suivre tandis qu'ils grimpaient les nombreux escaliers qui les menaient au sommet de cette montagne où logeaient les dragons._

_Finalement, ils étaient arrivés au sommet ... Un sommet complètement désert ou presque puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un temple que Metsubi connaissait. C'était ce temple où ... Taliki se trouvait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il allait la trouver ! Il allait la trouver et ils allaient discuter tous les deux ! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !_

_... ... ... Elle se tenait là ... en face de lui ... alors qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le temple désert. Elle le regardait ... De ses deux yeux émeraude ... Elle le fixait ... Du moins avec son problème visuelle. Elle lui fit même un sourire attendrissant qui le fit trembler. Elle était là ... assise sur un trône dont le sommet avait la tête ressemblant à celle ... d'un dragon qu'il ne connaissait même pas ... dans les livres._

« Rayquaza ... avant qu'elle ne devienne humaine ... n'est-ce pas ? »

_Crusaé avait murmuré cela alors que Metsubi hochait la tête. Elles venaient de lui répondre à cette question au sujet du trône. Rayquaza ... C'était un nom ... assez impressionnant pour Taliki. Une pokémon qui aurait été très impressionnante sous son ancienne forme. C'était elle ... Elle portait une magnifique robe chinoise, un regard amusé en disant :_

« Et bien ... Comment se fait-il que tu sois là, Luculos ? »

« ... ... ... C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Taliki ? C'est une blague ou tu veux que je te réponde sincèrement à ce que tu viens de me poser comme question ? »

« Et bien ? Ai-je l'air de vouloir m'amuser, Luculos ? »

« ... ... ... Je m'appelle Personne. Et avec ce sourire complètement débile sur tes lèvres, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles que je te réponde sincèrement. »

« Et bien ... Qu'attends-tu alors pour me répondre sincèrement ? » _reprit la jeune femme._

« NON ! TOI ! Tu vas me répondre ! C'est quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de tuer des personnes de la sorte ?! Tu n'étais pas aussi violente ! »

_Elle s'était levée avec lenteur avant de disparaître de sa vue pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent. QUE ... En voyant ses yeux, il fit quelques pas en arrière comme la première fois qu'il avait aperçu la jeune femme._

_Cette vitesse ... Crusaé regarda Taliki avec suspicion ... C'était la même vitesse qu'elle ... Il était alors impossible ... de ... la combattre et la dépasser sur ce niveau, c'est dommage. A côté, Metsubi ne bougeait toujours pas, étant immobile comme pour voir la suite des évènements. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser ! Elle s'apprêtait à réagir mais Metsubi posa une main sur son épaule en lui lançant un regard en biais. Qu'est-ce que ... Des personnes encagoulées vinrent les entourer peu à peu, formant un cercle autour des deux adolescentes pour bien les séparer de Personne. Celui-ci poussa un grognement, prêt à bouger._

« Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ce qui se trouve devant toi et non derrière toi. »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ... JE VEUX UNE REPONSE ! »

« Quand j'aurai la mienne, Luculos ... Ou Personne ... Ou P'tit bout. »

_Il sursauta subitement, rougissant violemment aux dernières paroles de Taliki. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là ?! C'était quoi ça ?! Il répliqua aussitôt :_

« Je suis venu car c'est bien toi qui m'a dit ça hein ?! Tu as dit que tu allais tuer jusqu'à ce que je vienne ou que tu me trouves ! Je suis « désolé » mais j'avais les jambes explosées comme tout le reste du corps car les gamines de la folle à qui tu voues un culte ont décidé de se suicider sur moi ! Je ne suis pas un pokémon légendaire, moi ! »

« Explosées ? Comment ... cela ? Tu as été réellement blessé ? Malgré tes pouvoirs ? »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'inquiéter comme ça ?! Ce n'était pas son problème ! Ca ne la concernait pas ! Il voulut reculer mais les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme le fixaient avec un peu de tristesse. C'était quoi SON PROBLEME ?! Il avait l'impression de revoir la véritable Taliki ! Il posa ses deux mains sur les bras de la jeune femme, criant :_

« Mais tu vas tout me dire ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! »

« Car je suis la grande prêtresse du culte et celle-ci est courroucée depuis que tu as libérée Deusia de sa prison spatiale, voilà tout. » _répondit la Rayquaza avec neutralité._

_... ... ... Ca ne lui donnait pas la véritable réponse qu'il attendait. Pas du tout même. Loin de ... là ... La jeune femme donna une petite claque sur les mains de Personne pour qu'il la lâche tandis qu'elle reculait. Peu à peu, elle s'était mise à danser devant lui, tournoyant délicatement et subliment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?_

_Crusaé et Metsubi restaient toujours entourées, l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains tentant de se téléporter sans y arriver. Qu'est-ce que ... Etait-ce parce qu'elle était entourée par autant de dragon ? Ou alors à cause de Taliki ? Grrrr ... Elle ne pouvait même pas rejoindre Personne ! Metsubi colla son dos contre le sien, ses yeux dorés fixant le peuple autour d'elles.  
><em>

« Il va falloir que l'on fasse le ménage ... Normalement, cela devrait être assez simple ... »

« Pas si sûr ... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose interfère avec mes pouvoirs psychiques ... Et ça ne me plait pas du tout. »

_Il restait là, observant la danse de la femme devant lui. Qu'elle était gracieuse ... et belle ... et déroutante ... Car il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir ... Face à elle. La danse s'arrêta, la jeune femme lui faisant un sourire des plus étranges, un sourire inquiétant ... et tendre._

« Et si nous commencions ... mon p'tit bout ? Tu es une plaie pour le culte d'Arceus ... Et je dois te cicatriser. » _murmura avec douceur la jeune femme, ses yeux verts posés sur lui. Inquiétante ... Elle semblait ... égaler Hosor ... Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était encore au-dessus d'eux ... Bien au-dessus. Mais aussi ... Autre chose._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Sans force

**Chapitre 19 : Sans force**

« Tu es une dragonne ... et en tant que dragonne ... Tu ne supporteras pas ce genre d'attaque ! » _s'écria t-il, faisant apparaître les ailes de Lasty dans son dos._

_Des pieux de glace se présentèrent entre l'adolescent et la jeune femme, celle-ci rigolant doucement comme amusée par la situation. Il pensait à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Vouloir tout de suite l'attaquer ... C'était assez stupide en un sens. Elle disparut de sa vue, arrivant derrière lui avant de donner un simple coup de main dans le cou, l'adolescent s'écroulant au sol._

« Dès l'instant où tu m'as laissé danser, tu étais perdu. Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de temps ... C'est ce qui vient de te coûter la vie et la victoire. »

« Tu penses VRAIMENT que je vais me laisser avoir par une simple attaque venant de ta part ?! » _s'écria Personne en se redressant, une vilaine marque rouge sur la nuque._

_PUREEEEEEEEEEE ! Ca faisait mal ! TRES MAL ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à s'évanouir pendant quelques secondes ! C'était quoi ça ?! Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la force d'Hosor ! C'était complètement différent ou quoi ?! Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose ! Il passa une main sur son cou mais elle était déjà disparue, l'adolescent tournant la tête à gauche et à droite. Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ?!_

« Danse ... Danse ... Danse ... »

_AH ! Elle était au-dessus de lui ?! Il défonça le plafond, allant atterrir sur le toit tout en regardant la Rayquaza. Elle dansait encore ?! Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ?! Il allait le lui faire payer ! Il ne pensait ... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait ainsi ! Ce n'était pas que son idéal devait lui ressembler mais ... Cette femme ... Cette femme lui avait laissé plus qu'une bonne impression la première fois ! Il courut à toute allure vers Taliki, celle-ci s'arrêtant de danser tout en gardant un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva le pied droit, l'enfonçant dans le toit pour que celui-ci se brise. L'adolescent poussa un cri de surprise, tombant dans le temple tandis qu'elle-même semblait voler au-dessus du sol sans même utiliser de pouvoirs psychiques ou faire apparaître des ailes._

« Je suis Rayquaza ... Je suis une dragonne ... Plus le temps passe, moins tu auras de chances de me vaincre, Personne. Je te conseille d'accélérer le rythme. »

_Accélérer le rythme ?! C'était elle qui était carrément abusée ! Il ne s'attendait pas à se prendre une telle claque de la part de son adversaire ! Même contre Hosor ... Ca n'avait pas été aussi désastreux ... Est-ce qu'il avait ... besoin de quelque chose pour le motiver ?_

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai séparé de Crusaé et Metsubi ? Pour te rappeler à ton bon souvenir que tu n'es pas capable de les protéger ... tout le temps. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Car ... Cela te permettra de les perdre. Si tu les perds, alors ... Tu utiliseras tout ce que tu possèdes pour les éliminer, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-toi donc ce qui s'est passé avec Hosor. Tu n'étais pas capable de le battre avant un certain événement ? »

_Que ... Que ... Qu'est-ce que ... Non. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler ! Il sortit des gravats, tournant son visage vers les personnes au loin. Il en voyait plusieurs qui volaient avant de revenir. Crusaé ... Metsubi ! Il devait aller les ai ... Taliki se trouvait déjà devant lui avant même qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement, le prenant par le bras pour le soulever. Son visage se retrouva à la hauteur de l'adolescent, celui-ci rougissant violemment en voyant le strabisme de Taliki. Ses yeux verts restaient ... magnifiques._

« Je n'aimerai pas te faire souffrir ... Mais si tu m'y forces ... »

_Elle garda la bouche grande ouverte, des ultrasons sortant de sa bouche, l'adolescent ayant ses yeux ouverts de surprise. CE CRI ! PUREEE ! Le trône derrière lui se fissura comme le mur, les deux tombant en morceaux. Du sang s'écoula de ses oreilles tandis qu'il ne bougeait plus, ne semblant guère réagir._

« Etant une créature des plus impressionnantes à la base, il est normal que mon cri soit aussi ... strident et violent ... Mais je peux être très douce, tu sais ? Comme lorsque je chante une berceuse, est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? »

_Comment pouvait-il s'en rappeler ?! C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait ! AH ! Il avait compris ses paroles ?! Il s'était ENCORE évanoui pendant quelques secondes ? Ca devenait sérieusement dramatique ! Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune femme, la forçant à le libérer alors que cela ne semblait pas marcher le moins du monde._

« Tu es un peu violent, Personne. Tu ferais bien de te calmer ... Sinon, il se pourrait que je me mette en colère ... Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas conseillé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... ... ... Si j'arrive à me libérer, je te ... le ferai le regretter, Rayquaza. »

« Oh ? Je pensais que tu allais garder mon prénom ... pour m'appeler. Enfin ... Il y avait bien un autre mot pour me définir par rapport à toi ... mais bon ... »

_Mais bon ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La jeune femme continuait de le soulever avec aisance, n'ayant aucun problème malgré les coups qu'il envoyait. Bon sang ! Pourquoi était-il AUSSI FAIBLE COMPARE A ELLE ?! Elle le jeta tout simplement au sol devant elle, le garçon se retrouvant au-dessus des gravats du trône tandis qu'elle se remettait ... encore à danser ? AH ! Cette fois, il avait l'impression de voir des épées ... autour d'elle ... Mais c'était simplement le mouvement de ses mains et de ses pieds ... Chaque mouvement ressemblait à une lame aiguisée qui vint frapper devant soi._

« Danser ... Toujours danser ... Tu adorais me voir danser ... »

« MAIS DE QUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS PARLEZ A LA FIN ?! »

_Il n'arrivait pas à saisir un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait ! Il semblait s'énerver, ses deux mains laissant paraître ses marques d'Arceus. Il suffisait juste qu'il la touche avec elles et c'était fini ! Il s'élança vers Taliki, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts faisant de même avant de poser sa main sur la face de Personne._

« Je ne vais pas finir ... par y arriver ... C'est ... embêtant hein ? Il faut que je n'y pense pas ... Et que je fasse cela d'un coup. Est-ce que je vais le regretter ? Sûrement ... »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Il tenta de se mouvoir alors qu'il sentait une forte chaleur qui provenait de la main posée sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que ... ELLE ALLAIT ESSAYER DE LUI EXPLOSER LE CRÂNE ?! BORDEL ! IL DEVAIT BOUGER ! IL DEVAIT BOU ..._

_Il tomba au sol, sur les fesses alors que la main de Taliki était grande ouverte, un puissant et magnifique rayon de celle-ci. Le rayon balaya en intégralité tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle, les gravats du mur et du trône disparaissant complètement._

« Hum ... Je n'y arrive pas ... M'enfin bon ... Je ne pensais même pas y arriver à la base. Ca va mon p'tit bout ? » _demanda Taliki en s'accroupissant devant l'adolescent._

_Mon p'tit bout ? Il avait déjà entendu ... ce mot auparavant. Enfin ... Il y a quelques minutes ... avant que le combat ne commence. Ou plutôt que la raclée ne commence ... Il la regarda avec lenteur, la jeune femme lui faisant un sourire des plus tendres._

« Tu devrais ... vraiment ne pas hésiter à tuer ... même si ça ne me plaît pas ... Enfin ... Dès le départ, cette idée ne me plaisait pas. Mais tu es une sécurité ... »

_Une sécurité ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il recula un peu en se redressant. Ils allaient encore se battre ! Tant qu'il n'aurait pas cette explication ! Comme si elle fut capable de lire dans ses pensées, elle reprit la parole :_

« Je n'ai tué personne ... Oh ... Cela depuis très longtemps ... Il faut dire que cela ne fait guère longtemps que je côtoie les hommes et les pokémons. Je ne vois pas de raison de tuer inutilement. Surtout qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait. »

« NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! C'est toi qui a ordonné ces attaques ! »

« Hum ? Peut-être ... que oui ? Peut-être que non ? N'as-tu pas pensé qu'il y a quelqu'un au-dessus de moi pour me donner des ordres ? »

_... ... ... Elle blaguait hein ? La grande prêtresse d'Arceus ... recevoir un ordre ? Non ... Il n'y avait qu'une personne au-dessus d'elle ... Arceus elle-même. Il bafouilla :_

« C'est une blague hein ? Ne cherche pas d'excuses de la sorte ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas assez stupide au point de tomber dans ce piège ! »

« Mon p'tit bout ... Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que cela fait très longtemps ... Je vais tout te dire ... Ainsi, tu sauras la vérité ... »

_Il saurait la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que ... AH ! Il se retrouva enlacé, sa tête collée contre la poitrine de Taliki tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Si c'était une attaque, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir de cette man ..._

« Je me suis tellement occupée de toi ... durant ces quelques années ... C'est donc normal que je ne veuille pas te tuer ... Je ne le pourrai pas ... Luculos. »

_Elle lui caressait les cheveux, commençant à chantonner doucement, ne semblant plus se préoccuper du reste tandis qu'au loin, le combat avec Crusaé et Metsubi continuait. Il se sentait bien ... trop bien pour que cela paraisse ... bizarre. Il avait une drôle d'impression ... Cette femme ... C'était la grande prêtresse ... n'est-ce pas ? Drikan ... en avait parlé ... auparavant ... C'était elle ... depuis le début._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Des liens

**Chapitre 20 : Des liens**

« Par où commencer ? Hum ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ... »

« Taliki ... Cela est assez gênant ... Et j'ai besoin d'aider mes amies. » _annonça l'adolescent alors qu'il s'était retrouvé sur les genoux de Taliki, la jeune femme l'ayant forcé à cela. Elle était assise sur les gravats__ de son trône, posant un doigt sur le nez de Personne._

« Mon petit Luculos, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elles. Ces dragons ne seront jamais capables d'arrêter Metsubi et Crusaé, juste de leur faire perdre du temps. Pendant ce temps, tu peux m'écouter et je vais tout te dire. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas confiance ... Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça ? Mon petit Luculos. Ca fait un peu trop personnel et intime. Je ne te connais pas plus que cela. »

« ... ... ... Il est vrai qu'il est facile d'oublier un visage au bout de presque quinze ans mais ça ne fait rien. Tu as été les trois plus belles années de mon existence en tant qu'humaine. »

« Dites-le directement, je ne veux pas que l'on perde plus de temps. Où voulez-vous en venir ? » _répondit l'adolescent en la vouvoyant, trouvant cela étrangement gênant._

« Tu n'es pas humain ... mon petit Luculos. »

_Voilà ... Ca, c'était fait. Il resta de marbre, attendant la suite de la part de Taliki. Celle-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, venant l'embrasser sur la joue gauche avant de reprendre :_

« Mais tu n'es pas un pokémon. Tu as une âme humaine ... Mais tu as été crée par Arceus avant que son corps ne se divise en deux. Tu étais ... une mesure de sécurité pour elle. »

« ... ... ... Continuez ... Enfin ... Continue ... s'il te plaît. »

_Il ne savait déjà plus où se mettre. Il était une âme humaine ... C'était une bonne nouvelle ça ? Enfin ... Il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre ... Ah ... Il se recroquevilla subitement contre Taliki, se faisant tout petit et ridicule tandis qu'elle reprit doucement :_

« Les deux ... humains que tu considérais comme tes parents ne sont pas ces derniers ... Tu as été façonné et crée de toutes pièces par Arceus pour éviter un futur drame. Mais tu étais prévu pour naître en même temps que la séparation. Et moi ? J'étais cette gardienne ... Celle qui devait te surveiller et te voir grandir. Ainsi, je ... »

« Je n'ai pas de vrais parents ... Donc en fait ... Je n'ai même pas été « conçu » normalement. Ca fait ... plaisir. » _dit-il sur un ton morose._

« Ne pense pas ça ! Tu es un enfant normal. Même si ton âme a été crée de toutes pièces, que tu n'as pas le génome d'autres personnes, tu es humain... Enfin ... Pour moi ... Tu l'es, mon p'tit bout. » _termina t-elle de dire en chuchotant._

_Elle fit de l'espace entre ses jambes, plaçant l'adolescent entre celles-ci avant de poser ses mains sur son torse pour l'enlacer. Qu'elle arrête ... ça ... C'était encore plus gênant que ses paroles. Pfff ... Il n'était plus un gamin non plus ! Mais ..._

« Tu es mon humain ... Tu es humain et tu le resteras à mes yeux, Luculos. Qu'importe ce que tu es à l'origine, personnellement, tu es celui que j'ai élevé en le considérant comme mon fils. Tu sais, puisque je suis une légendaire, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'avoir des enfants ... Enfin, ça dépend des légendaires et d'Arceus mais à la base, nous étions majoritairement asexués ... Faute de goût ou non ... Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider et d'en juger mais bref ... Tu sais ... Même les personnes les plus proches d'Arceus se sont considérés comme frères et sœur. Je veux bien sûr parler de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Ces trois dragon sont issus du même monde et donc se sont considérés comme tels. En même temps, ils détestaient plus que tout l'idée de créer une famille, c'est pourquoi ils se sont mis ainsi pour qu'on ne les dérange plus. Mais de mon côté, j'étais seule, désespérément seule ... Veux-tu savoir quelque chose ? Contrairement aux apparences, même Arceus avait une famille ... Enfin, elle avait décidé de prendre une « fille » si tu préfères ... Aucun lien bien entendu ... Comment te l'expliquer ... Les légendaires étaient solitaires ... Tous étaient solitaires sauf de rares pokémons comme Latios et Latias. Mais bref ... Je continue de parler, parler, parler sans réellement tout t'expliquer. J'en suis plus que désolée, Luculos. »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Il ne parlait pas, restant parfaitement plongé dans son mutisme alors qu'elle penchait sa tête en avant pour regarder l'adolescent dans les yeux. Celui-ci détourna le regard, un début de larmes dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie ... de parler ... Pas le moins du monde._

« Alors ... Par où ... commencer ... J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans mes explications. Tu vois ... Luculos, mon p'tit bout est le surnom que je te donnais. Oh ... Tu sais ... Même si dès le départ, j'ai signalé que tu étais l'enfant des deux humains, je passais la majeure partie de mon temps avec toi. Tu étais si mignon et attendrissant ! Pour tout dire, tu dormais même à mes côtés, j'adorai te serrer contre ma poitrine pour sentir battre ton cœur. »

« Assez ... C'est juste ... des mensonges ... Non ... C'est la vérité ... Je sais bien ... Que je ne suis pas humain ... Mais je ne suis même pas pokémon. Qu'est-ce que je suis par rapport à Arceus ? Est-ce que je suis aussi une partie d'elle ? »

« Non ... Tu n'es pas une partie d'elle, tu es Luculos, uniquement Luculos. Tu as ta propre âme, ta propre identité, ta propre existence. Qu'importe si à la base, tu as été crée de toutes pièces par Arceus, tu es aujourd'hui ce que tu as voulu être ... Ce n'est pas Arceus qui t'a donné tes sentiments, tes émotions, ton histoire, ton passé, tes relations ... Ce n'est pas Arceus qui t'a ... fait tomber amoureux d'une Luxray maltraitée par son ancien maître, meurtrière mais en même temps en manque d'affection et de chaleur. »

_Il sursauta à l'écoute des paroles de la jeune femme. Omera ... Elle venait de parler d'Omera ? Comment est-ce ... qu'elle était au courant de tout ça ? Il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Devant l'air surpris de Personne, elle chuchota en rigolant :_

« Allons ... Tu ne crois pas qu'une mère se soucie de la vie de son fils ? Même si je ne peux pas me mêler de ton histoire ... Je te regarde ... Je t'observe ... »

« ... ... ... Omera ... ... ... C'est vraiment moi ... qui l'aime hein alors ? »

« Bien entendu ... Il est rare qu'un enfant continue d'aimer une femme qui avait dix ans de plus que lui ... Oh bien entendu ... Et qui continue de l'aimer même après ce triste événement. » _termina t-elle de dire comme pour signaler qu'il valait mieux arrêter cette conversation. L'adolescent se calfeutra un peu plus encore contre elle._

_Le combat faisait rage et déjà plus de la moitié des personnes qui s'opposaient à Crusaé et Metsubi étaient mortes ou assommées. Elles ne pouvaient toujours pas apercevoir Personne, l'adolescent entendant Crusaé qui hurlait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se téléporter._

« ... ... ... Tout ce que je peux dire ... C'est que malgré tout cela ... Tu reste un homme ... Un humain ... Que malgré les années qui passent, je ne t'ai pas oublié ... J'aurai vraiment aimé te garder auprès de moi ... qu'importe ce que tu es ... Que ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la sécurité d'Arceus ? Pourquoi ... est-ce que je suis ça ? »

« Ces lignes ... Ce sont tes lignes qui te permettent de t'identifier. Tu es le seul à les posséder. Ce sont elles qui ... font que Crusaé et Arceus ont besoin de toi. »

« Besoin de moi ? Arceus aussi ? Mais comment ? Crusaé et elles sont une seule et même personne ... Je ne comprends pas ... Si je ne suis pas une partie d'Arceus. »

« Tu es un humain et c'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que tu es réellement ... Car si tel était le cas ... Je ne pense pas que tu t'en remettrais. »

« Ca ... m'encourage à savoir ce que je suis, mademoiselle Taliki. » _murmura t-il avec lenteur, arrivant enfin à s'extirper des bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts._

« Si tu attends cela de ma part, tu peux toujours rêver, mon p'tit bout. Le but d'une mère est de protéger son enfant ... Que cela soit physiquement, émotionnellement, psychologiquement ou de toutes les façons possibles. »

« Et tu ne voudrais pas quand même que je t'appelle maman par hasard ? Puisque dans le fond, tu es celle qui m'a vu naître, qui s'est occupée de moi pendant trois ans et toutes ces choses ? C'est ça que tu voudrais que je te dise ? »

_Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant rougir violemment, détournant le regard comme il l'aurait fait. Elle rougissait ... à cause de ses paroles ? Elle chuchota entre ses lèvres :_

« Si ça ne te dérange pas trop ... Puisque je n'ai eut le droit qu'à ce terme ... avant que tu ne sois séparé de moi ... Ah ... Je préfère ne pas me rappeler de cette séparation. »

_Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, levant le regard en l'air comme pour éviter de pleurer._

« Bon ... D'accord ... Voilà ... On ne sera plus séparés ... Maman ... Tu es contente ? »

« Très contente. » _murmura la voix de Taliki dans son dos, le faisant se retourner juste au moment où les deux mains de la jeune femme vinrent le serrer contre elle. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait piégé ... Mais ... C'était un piège assez agréable dans le fond. Cette femme ... Même si ce n'était pas sa mère réelle ... C'était celle qui l'avait élevé ... réellement non ? Alors il était vraiment heureux de la retrouver. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était mis dans cet état en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait avant de se sentir soulagé ... Hum ... Il se colla bien contre Taliki, respirant son odeur, se rappelant ce que cela faisait d'être protégé par une aura chaleureuse. Pourtant, tout cela ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il entendit les cris de Crusaé et Metsubi. Il quitta les bras de Taliki, les deux personnes se plaçant côte à côte pour voir les deux adolescentes couchées sur le sol entre les cadavres et eux deux. Au beau milieu des morts, deux personnes trônaient fièrement, l'une d'entre elle prenant la parole avec neutralité :_

« Et bien ... Dès l'instant où nous retirons les pouvoirs psychiques de Crusaé, elle devient inutile. Quelle idiotie de croire qu'elle ne pourra compter que sur ça. »

« Dorénavant ... Elle sera plongée dans un cauchemar permanent ... comme son amie. Il ne reste plus que l'élu à éliminer. » _répondit la seconde personne._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Eclipse

**Chapitre 21 : Eclipse **

« Dorak ... Croné ... Comme quoi, je suis toujours très bien entourée visiblement. » _répondit Taliki avec amusement, plaçant son pied gauche en arrière comme pour prendre un appui._

« Arceus nous a demandés de te surveiller ... Visiblement, cela était une idée plus que correcte en vue de ce que tu as dit pendant que nous nous amusions avec ces deux adolescentes. »

_Ce fut l'homme qui s'était adressé à elle. De longs cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus, une longue cape noire qui allait avec la robe d'adepte qu'il portait, il avait une ceinture de couleur rouge autour de la taille. Il observait Crusaé et Metsubi, celles-ci étant endormies, gémissant faiblement de douleur tandis que la femme à côté de lui reprenait :_

« Mon cher Dorak dit tout simplement qu'il valait mieux que nous nous occupions de toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant que l'adolescente est à nouveau entre les mains d'Arceus, incapable de se réveiller, cela ne saurait trop tarder. »

_Cette femme ... Par contre ... L'adolescent rougit violemment ... Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas très habillée ... Une simple culotte dorée et un haut de bikini rose ... comme le voile de tissu transparent qu'elle portait et tournoyait autour d'elle. Elle ressemblait aussi à une danseuse. Elle portait un diadème avec une magnifique améthyste en plein milieu tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient tressés. Elle avait aussi une sorte de collier ou de protège-nuque fait de métal doré. Taliki soupira, murmurant :_

« Sincèrement ...Croné ... Il serait temps que tu portes des habits. C'est d'un vulgaire ... »

« Dorak préfère ce genre de tenue sur ma personne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'écouterai les paroles d'une femme comme toi. »

_Une femme comme elle ? Hum ... Amusant en un sens. Mais bon ... Ils voulaient se battre ? Elle posa son regard sur l'adolescent, celui-ci sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas réagir tout de suite sinon, il risquait de gros soucis. Elle lui dit :_

« Ne t'en fais pas ... Dès l'instant où Dorak sera mort, leurs cauchemars s'arrêteront. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. De toute façon, Dorak sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas tuer Crusaé ... »

« Mais rien ne m'empêche de tuer celle qui est à côté de la partie d'Arceus. » _répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sur un ton neutre._

« Hum ? Luculos ? Mon p'tit bout ? Veux-tu savoir pourquoi je me suis mise à danser depuis le début de notre combat ? »

« Ce n'était pas ... pour te renforcer ? Contre moi ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur. Il était quand même presque sûr de viser juste mais avec Taliki, il valait mieux ne rien prévoir._

« ... ... ... C'est exact, Luculos. Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Ce n'était pas pour toi que je me préparais mais plutôt pour ces petits pokémons légendaires qui se prétendent être au même niveau que moi. Observe donc comment cela se passe dans la réalité. » _termina t-elle de dire avant de disparaître de sa vue. Elle se retrouva entre Dorak et Croné, tournoyant sur elle-même avant de créer un ouragan qui les fit voler dans les airs._

_L'idiote. Ils étaient capables de rester dans les airs ... Faire une telle chose revenait tout simplement à ... Une vilaine entaille se dessina sur le torse de Dorak, des gerbes de sang s'écoulant de sa plaie alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, Croné hurlant son nom._

« Hum ? Déjà que le temple était dans un triste état, je n'allais pas le détruire encore plus. Si je vous ai emmené dans les airs, c'est pour me permettre d'avoir une cible bien plus facile à viser qu'autre chose. Allons ... Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué cette lame ? »

_Croné eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'une lame constituée d'air passa à côté d'elle, prête à la blesser voir à déchirer le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait sur elle. Croné se téléporta, arrivant à hauteur de Dorak, le regardant avec inquiétude._

« Est-ce que ça va ? Ca ne t'a ... pas fait trop mal, j'espère ? »

« ... ... ... Croné, tu es idiote ou quoi ? Bien sûr que ça m'a fait mal ! Mais au lieu de ça, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de la paralyser psychologiquement. Elle va voir ... Dès l'instant où elle sera tombée dans mon piège, elle ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrivera. »

_Il s'était redressé alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Oui ... Bien entendu. Il valait mieux ... ne pas perdre de temps à se préoccuper des autres. Mais ... C'était Dorak ... Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir blessé ... Voilà tout. Ses deux yeux devinrent complètement roses tandis que Taliki ne semblait pas bouger. L'adolescent dit avec un peu de peur :_

« Taliki ! Attends un peu ! Je vais te libérer de son emprise ! »

« Ne te préoccupe donc pas de cela ... Ca ne sera pas si difficile que ça ... »

_Elle semblait guère apeurée ? QU'EST ... CE QUE ... Sa jambe droite ?! Croné semblait stupéfaite alors que Dorak avait complètement disparu. Elle arrivait à bouger sa jambe droite ?! Elle frappa le sol, celui-ci se fissurant avant que plusieurs morceaux de pierre ne volent en direction de Croné. Celle-ci fut obligée de briser son contrôle mental pour les éviter alors que Taliki se massait les bras. Ah ... _

_Sa mère ... Enfin ... Taliki ... Enfin non ... Sa mère ... Sa mère était surpuissante ... Elle était carrément divine ! C'était quoi sa force ?! Etait-ce vraiment et uniquement à cause de ces danses ? Ou alors autre chose ? Il se le demandait ... Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui bougeait seule sur le sol, se plaçant derrière Taliki._

« Echec et mat ... Taliki. » _murmura avec lenteur l'ombre au sol avant que Dorak n'en sorte, plaçant sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Une sphère noire sortit de sa main, explosant aussitôt alors que l'adolescent fit un pas en arrière pour éviter la projection. Le contact fut des plus rudes avec Taliki, celle-ci faisant quelques pas en avant sous l'impulsion, ses deux bras pendant vers le sol._

« Bravo mon amour ! Maintenant qu'elle est endormie, il sera bien plus simple de la tuer ! » _s'écria Croné avec joie tandis que Dorak lui fit un clin d'œil._

_Normal ... Il n'était pas un véritable tueur dans l'âme ... du moins un être surpuissant ... Mais il savait se débrouiller et utiliser son cerveau. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait cette blonde qui l'accompagnait. Car il était en confiance avec elle. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent longuement Taliki, une aura sombre commençant à entourer l'être aux cheveux blancs._

« Ne touchez surtout pas à ma mère ! »

« Je m'occupe du petit gamin ? Il est craquant ... et mignon. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Croné, je suis jaloux, je te rappelle. » _répondit Dorak avant de se prendre une violente baffe de la part de Taliki. Luculos et Croné furent choqués, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts ayant les deux yeux fermés._

« Désolée ... mon p'tit bout ... Même si ça te semble difficile à croire ... Je suis visiblement endormie par Dorak. Dommage pour lui ... Mais même de la sorte, je sais me battre. »

_Impossible ... Impossible mais pourtant ... C'était la vérité ... Cette femme était monstrueuse ?! Il voulut se relever mais son corps ne semblait même pas lui obéir, ses deux jambes tremblant comme dans l'incapacité de le porter. Croné se téléporta auprès de Dorak, celui-ci la repoussant légèrement avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur, des brûlures se présentant sur son corps. Taliki gardait les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Vous ne pensiez jamais réellement me battre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous y arriverez ... Et qu'importe si tu as eut le temps de me balancer ton cauchemar. »

« MAIS SI C'EST MOI QUI M'EN OCCUPE ?! » _hurla une voix au-dessus du temple._

_Une ombre de habillée d'orange et de gris fonça en direction du dos de Taliki, celle-ci se retenant de crier sa douleur alors que deux mains recouvertes de lave se posèrent sur son dos, de fortes brûlures apparaissant sur celui-ci. Taliki se pencha en avant, son dos étant calciné ou presque tandis que Dorak et Croné se présentèrent à côté de l'adolescente._

« Hélys ... Te voilà ... Pfiou ... Heureusement que tu es venue à temps. Taliki n'est pas à prendre à la légère ... Tu devrais faire attention. Arceus ne nous avait pas parlé de tout ceci la concernant. » _dit Dorak en se tenant les côtes._

« Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de votre part. »

« Ohla ... Calme-toi, petite fille, on ne fait que te préve... » _murmura Croné en posant sa main sur l'adolescente aux cheveux gris._

« La ferme, les inutiles. »

_Ses deux mains dirigées vers les deux adultes, deux halos de lave vinrent les entourer. Lorsque le travail fut fait, elle projeta tout simplement les deux corps calcinés et agonisants des légendaires en direction de Taliki et Luculos._

« Maman serait très fâchée que tu restes en vie ... Elle pensait se débarrasser de toi grâce à Luculos mais il a fallut que tu lui révèles tout. Dommage qu'il soit aussi sentimental ... Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait sûrement réussi à te tuer. Mais je vais me charger de ça, traîtresse. De toute façon, dans ton état, tu ne devrais pas tenir très longtemps. »

_Dans son état ? Qu'est-ce que l'adolescente voulait dire ? Il passa ses mains sur Croné et Dorak, ses marques aspirant leurs pouvoirs alors que les deux corps ne bougèrent plus. Voilà une chose de faite ... Mais sa mère ? Enfin Taliki ... NON ! Sa mère ... Elle n'était pas bien ? A voir les brûlures dans son dos ... C'était plutôt vilain mais quand même... Il avait déjà vu pire ... Oh oui ! Sa mère n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire._

« De toute façon, je viens t'aider, maman. »

« Ohla ... Il vaut mieux que tu restes en retrait et que tu t'occupes de tes deux demoiselles. Il semblerait que celles-ci aient besoin de toi. Elles vont sûrement se réveiller très bientôt. Quand à moi, il est temps de donner une leçon à cette jeune fille qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre à quel point Arceus en a rien à faire d'elle. »

« MAMAN NE FERAIT JAMAIS UNE TELLE CHOSE ! » _hurla soudainement Hélys, des geysers de lave sortant du sol. Elle était vivement en colère._

_Oh ... Purée ... La lave s'écoulait le long du temple ... Et glissait aussi du sommet ... Elle allait emporter toutes les habitations à cette allure ?! C'était peut-être réellement la fin du culte d'Arceus ? Il s'approcha des deux adolescentes, les soulevant pour les mettre à l'abri lorsqu'elles allaient se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas ... aider sa mère._

_Celle-ci trônait fièrement au beau milieu de la lave, le liquide magmatique se solidifiant tout autour d'elle, comme en prise d'un grand froid. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés. Elle dormait encore ?! AH ! Le cauchemar était terminé mais ... pas le sommeil ? Il était inquiet ..._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Inégalité

**Chapitre 22 : Inégalité**

« Ta véritable mère ne ferait pas une telle chose ... Oui ... Mais celle que tu considères comme ta mère n'est au final qu'une marionnettiste qui aime jouer avec toi comme avec un pantin. »

« NE DIT PAS DE MAL DE MA MERE ! »

_Hélys s'égosillait sur place, semblant folle de rage tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux verts restait immobile, ses yeux toujours clos à cause de Dorak. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tentait de réveiller Crusaé et Metsubi, leur murmurant :_

« Allez les filles ... Bon sang ... Réveillez vous ... Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. Pas du tout ... Allez les filles ... Faites pas les imbéciles s'il vous plaît ! ALLEZ ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se réveillaient pas ?! Peut-être qu'il pouvait les mettre en sécurité ? Mais où ? Il n'y avait pas d'endroit sécurisé tout autour d'eux ! C'était ça le GROS problème ! Il n'y avait rien ... Rien du tout ! La lave continuait de s'insinuer entre les dalles de pierre du temple, les faisant fondre tandis que lui-même cherchait déjà un endroit où mettre les deux adolescentes à l'abri. Cette ... Hélys ... Elle était inquiétante et surtout surpuissante ... C'en était plus qu'effrayant.  
><em>

« MAMAN ! Fais gaffe à toi ! Je ne ... SI ! JE LE PEUX ! »

_Il ouvrit la gueule, se préparant à cracher un souffle de glace alors que Taliki se tournait aussitôt vers lui, ses deux yeux clos. Elle cria sur un ton colérique :_

« C'est mon combat ! Je t'interdis de venir m'aider, Luculos ! C'est bien compris ?! C'est un ordre ! Visiblement, certaines personnes ont du mal à concevoir que leurs proches ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit. Il est temps pour moi de donner quelques leçons à une adolescente un peu trop colérique à mon goût ... voir trop zélée plutôt. »

« C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TE TUER ! » _hurla Hélys avant de s'approcher de Taliki, des coulées de lave sortant de sa main droite, celle-ci étant dirigée vers le visage la jeune femme. Taliki disparut au dernier moment se retrouvant dans le dos d'Hélys, lui tenant le bras pour la maintenir calmement en arrière._

« Hum ? Il est encore trop tôt pour cela ... Ou c'est peut-être le moment ... Mais si c'est le moment ... Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas parfaite. »

« La seule personne parfaite est ma mère ... Arceus ! Elle n'a pas besoin de traîtresse comme toi ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être de son côté ! A vouloir toujours aider les humains ! »

« Hum ? Et où est le mal d'être du côté des humains et des pokémons ? Ah ... Je vois ... Tu n'as toujours pas soignée cette plaie, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'autre main de Taliki s'était rapprochée du masque de métal sur le côté gauche d'Hélys, celle-ci poussant un hurlement de colère. Cela força Taliki à faire quelques pas en arrière, lévitant rapidement au-dessus du sol pour ne pas se faire toucher par les projections de lave d'Hélys mais aussi les coulées au sol. Hum ... Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que l'on parle de tout cela ? A côté ... Elle commençait à être assez ... épuisée._

« Tu n'as pas à parler de ça ! Maman m'a dit que je ne devais plus y penser ! Que ce n'était que le passé et que c'était différent ! »

« Oh ... Parler de ça ? Tu veux donc que je ne parle pas du fait que pendant des siècles et des millénaires, toute ton existence a été rapportée sur le martyr que tu as subi car les humains comme les pokémons pensaient que tu étais responsable des éruptions volcaniques alors qu'au final, tu ne faisais qu'y vivre. Se déplacer, se déplacer, ne jamais avoir réellement de toit ... On peut te considérer comme l'une des rares pokémon nomades dans le fond ... »

« ASSEZ ! JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! »

_Oh ... Visiblement, elle touchait juste dans ses propos. Pourtant, elle ne souriait pas, restant parfaitement de marbre devant le spectacle colérique de la jeune Heatran. Celle-ci avait presque des larmes aux yeux tandis que Personne s'était mis à secouer Crusaé et Metsubi._

« Mais vous allez vous réveiller ?! Ne me forcez pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterai toute mon existence ! Je n'ai clairement pas envie de faire ça ! »

_Oh que non ... Il observait la poitrine menue de Crusaé et celle bien plus avantageuse de Metsubi. Il n'oserait jamais faire ça en temps normal mais ... Il ne pouvait pas regarder ce spectacle en hauteur. Il devait réagir mais Taliki ne lui laisserait pas la possibilité ! Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère refusait son aide ?! Il n'était quand même pas stupide ! Purée, purée, purée ! Il ne devait pas perdre patience mais ... Mais ... A rester ici sans rien faire ... Est-ce qu'il allait devoir les pincer ?! Pour qu'elles se réveillent ?!_

« JE VAIS TE FAIRE FONDRE TALIKI ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ça ! Ca n'existe plus ! Ce n'est plus réel ! Ca n'est jamais arrivé ! »

« Et grâce à qui ? Grâce à quoi ? A Arceus ... La véritable Arceus ... Pas l'ersatz qui tente de gouverner et effacer ce monde pour le reconstruire à sa soi-disante image parfaite. AH ! Elle parle de perfection mais dans le fond ... Savoir qu'elle a besoin de l'autre partie de son âme, n'est-ce pas une preuve d'imperfection ? »

_Les yeux orange de la fille se fixèrent sur la Rayquaza, la température montant violemment, encore plus qu'à cause de la lave. Insoutenable ... Leurs habits étaient trempés de sueur, celle-ci s'écoulant du front de la Rayquaza tandis que l'Heatran ne semblait guère avoir de soucis de ce côté. Taliki tituba légèrement, murmurant dans son sommeil :_

« La chaleur ... Les brûlures dans le dos ... Le sommeil ... Vous voulez vraiment m'exterminer n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais donc pas ... Ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour moi de disparaître. »

« OH QUE SI ! Tu deviendras un simple morceau de pierre refroidie quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi ! Je suis la plus proche de Maman ! »

_Le langage, malgré l'âge de l'adolescente, semblait plus qu'enfantin. Pourtant, ses coups étaient loin d'être doux tandis que Taliki soupirait, hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Ca ne servait à rien ... Elle ne comprendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer ... Il n'y avait qu'une façon pour que cela rentre bien dans la tête ... Mais cela n'était pas plaisant. Loin de là même ... Hélys ... était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose. Avec lenteur, Taliki murmura :_

« Arceus ne t'aime pas, Hélys. Cette Arceus te considère simplement comme un objet. »

« ... ... ... La ferme. » _murmura d'une voix presque inaudible l'adolescente._

« L'ancienne Arceus t'aimait énormément ... C'est pour cela que tu étais sa fille ... Tu étais l'unique personne seule dans ton coin. Dans l'histoire, chaque pokémon a une relation plus ou moins avec un autre. Mais dans ton cas précis ... Tu étais seule ... Tristement seule ... C'est pour cela que le jour où Arceus a décidé de goûter à cette ... famille, elle s'est tournée vers toi. Tu ne comprends pas ? N'as-tu pas trouvé Arceus différente depuis sa séparation ? »

« ... ... ... Je t'ai dit de te taire. » _reprit une nouvelle fois, Hélys._

« BON SANG ! HELYS ! Tes sentiments ne doivent pas aveugler ta perception de la chose ! Chaque pokémon légendaire sait qu'Arceus n'est plus la même depuis cette séparation ! Depuis qu'elle a perdu ses pouvoirs ! Arrête de croire que tu la retrouveras ! Pour cela, il faut qu'elle soit à nouveau complète ! Ou que Crusaé fusionne avec Arceus en l'affaiblissant ! Tu veux la perdre ou non ?! Car si c'est Arceus met la fin sur Crusaé et prend le dessus, son côté humain disparaîtra à tout jamais ! Tu n'auras plus de famille, tu n'auras plus ces instants, tu n'auras plus rien ! NE COMPRENDS-TU DONC PAS ?! »

« ... ... ... Tu n'écoutes pas hein ? Tu t'en fiches de ce que je dis, Taliki hein ? JE M'EN FICHE DE TOUT CA ! ARCEUS EST MA MERE ET C'EST TOUT CE QUI M'IMPORTE ! LE RESTE ! JE M'EN FICHE ! »

_Plusieurs halos de lave sortirent du sol, entourant la Rayquaza pour l'empêcher complètement de se mouvoir. Celle-ci soupira une nouvelle fois, la tête baissée tandis que Luculos avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens. Une main sur chaque sein, le visage complètement rougi, il pressa assez violemment les deux mamelons, des petits cris entre le plaisir et la douleur sortant de la bouche des deux adolescentes._

« MAIS VOUS VOUS REVEILLEZ ?! »

« Je vais te calciner ... te brûler ... te carboniser ... te consumer ... te griller ... te rôtir ... te cuire ... te cramer ... TOUT ! Tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de cendres ! »

_Et elle allait le faire dès maintenant ! Les halos se réunirent en un seul, entourant complètement Rayquaza, la faisant disparaître sous la lave. Hélys avait un sourire aux lèvres, le sourire d'une folle qui semblait heureuse du travail accompli. C'était fini ... FINI ! FINI FINI ! Elle était morte cette Rayquaza ?! Cette traîtresse qui insultait sa mère ?! Les deux bras pendant vers le sol, le corps penché en avant, elle murmurait :_

« Héhéhé ... Héhéhé ... J'ai réussi ! Maman sera fière de moi ! »

« Les brûlures ... La lave ... Le sommeil ... Les blessures ... Même moi qui suis une dragonne ...Je ne compte pas tenir ... très longtemps ... Car je suis imparfaite. »

_Sa mère ... Il observait sa mère qui venait de solidifier complètement la lave autour d'elle. La lave se fissura avant d'exploser en morceaux tandis que son corps était dans un sale état. Ah ... Il en voyait trop ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Si Metsubi et Crusaé ne se réveillaient pas ... Il allait perdre le contrôle de son corps ... Toute la lave s'était solidifiée sur le sol, lui permettant de déposer les deux adolescentes. Il courait vers sa mère, celle-ci créant un mur de glace pour lui dire de ne plus bouger._

« Visiblement ... Ma vie ne va pas durer ... encore très longtemps ... »

« Tu es immortelle ou quoi ?! Je vais recommencer ! Je t'empêcherai encore de ... »

« Idiote d'Hélys ... Jusqu'au bout, tu es aveuglée ... Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce n'est pas envers toi que j'en veux ... Mais, tu as réussi ... Mes félicitations ... »

_Ses félicitations ?! Comment est-ce que sa mère pouvait la féliciter ?! Elle venait de la blesser gravement ! Non ... D'après les paroles de Taliki ... C'était même plus que ça ... Sa vie ... Sa vie allait s'éteindre devant lui ? Il en était hors de question ! Il allait s'en mêler ! Le mur de glace se brisa avec facilité, l'adolescent allant derrière sa mère juste pour la rattraper à temps. La jeune femme gardait les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres._

« La perfection ... Que je hais ... cela ... » _chuchota t-elle._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Discours

**Chapitre 23 : Discours**

« Que je hais cette chose absurde que les légendaires tentent d'atteindre sans y arriver ... La perfection est laide ... Elle est affreuse ... Elle est dénuée de vie, d'émotions, de sentiments ... Elle ne consiste en rien ... Ni blanc ... Ni noir ... Non ... La perfection n'apporte rien, ne nécessite rien ... Non ... Celan ne devrait jamais exister d'être parfait. »

« Chut ... maman ... Repose-toi bien ... Je vais m'occuper de tout cela. Puisque ... Hélys s'emporte lorsque l'on insulte sa mère ... Je vais m'emporter lorsqu'on le blesse la mienne. »

_La jeune femme émit un léger sourire alors qu'il la déposait au sol, juste à côté de Crusaé et Metsubi. Il fit apparaître ses quatre paires d'ailes, ses yeux devenant roses alors qu'une aura ténébreuse l'entourait complètement. De l'eau se forma tout autour de lui alors qu'Hélys perdait son sourire de vainqueur. L'adolescent reprit la parole en s'adressant à elle :_

« Alors ... Bon ... Tu fais souffrir ... ma mère ... Tu es complètement folle ... Et tu penses que je vais te laisser vivre ? Est-ce une blague vaseuse et complètement désuète ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais tu n'es pas ma cible alors je vais ... »

« Non ... Toi ... Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. » _reprit-il avant de créer un halo aqueux tout autour d'elle, l'adolescente rigolant légèrement en disant calmement :_

« Tu penses vraiment que de l'eau va m'arrêter ? Même si je suis habituée à la ... »

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire ... Je vais te montrer ce que je compte faire. »

_Oh que oui ... Elle avait aimé faire souffrir sa mère ? Et bien ... Il allait faire de même ! L'eau se gela complètement autour de l'Heatran, créant un halo translucide. L'adolescente aux cheveux gris se préparait déjà à s'enfuir, s'arrêtant au moment où ... Luculos faisait apparaître une queue aqueuse au-dessus de lui. Ce liquide violet ... fortement empoisonné ... Qu'est-ce qu'il ... HEIN ?! Il venait de se la prendre, des cloques apparaissant sur la globalité de son corps alors qu'il se mettait à cracher du sang._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ... là ? » _demanda t-elle, trop étonnée pour bouger._

_Il ne lui répondit pas créant maintenant une sphère enflammée ainsi qu'une sphère électrique avant de les projeter au-dessus de lui. Il reçut en premier la sphère enflammée, celle-ci venant calciner les cloques, de fortes brûlures apparaissant alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Puis son corps se retrouva complètement paralysé par la sphère électrique bien qu'il arrivait à bouger légèrement. Les cris semblaient avoir eut un effet sur le sommeil de Crusaé et Metsubi, l'adolescent faisant apparaître une sphère ténébreuse au-dessus, se la projetant alors que ses yeux se fermaient à moitié._

« Ma souffrance ... Je ne peux pas dormir ... Mais ses effets sont si puissants ... Ce n'est que le début ... Ce poison ... Ce poison ... continue de me dévorer ... Ces flammes ... de me brûler ... Mon système ... nerveux ... Je vais te le faire regretter ... Regretter ! Je n'en ai pas fini ! »

_NON ! Une dernière sphère ... Complètement constituée d'eau gelée. Elle fut projetée dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur lui, une partie de son corps et de son visage se retrouvant sous la glace tandis qu'il continuait de rire, Hélys criant :_

« ESPECE DE MASOCHISTE ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un fou pareil ! »

« Personne ? » _murmura avec lenteur la voix de Crusaé alors que celle-ci se redressait, à moitié endormie comme Metsubi._

« Surveillez ma mère ... Je vais en terminer avec elle ... »

_Oh que oui ... Ses deux yeux complètement roses, il ne se préoccupait plus de Crusaé et Metsubi. Son regard fixé sur l'Heatran, celle-ci brisa la glace, créant des halos de lave tout autour d'elle. Ce type aimait souffrir ? Elle allait répondre à cela ! Dès qu'elle commença à faire un pas, cinq sphères quittant subitement le corps de Luculos avant de se planter dans le corps d'Hélys. Celle-ci s'immobilisé, sous le choc alors qu'une partie de son corps se gelait, des cloques faisant leurs apparitions en même temps que de nombreuses brûlures. Des arcs électriques passaient sur la globalité de son corps, signe qu'elle était paralysée tandis que ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, comme si elle allait sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Des runes se formèrent tout autour du corps de l'adolescent en même temps que des plantes poussaient sur la roche solidifiée par Taliki. Il s'inclina avec difficulté, prenant une feuille avant de mordre dedans. Aussitôt, les brûlures, les cloques, le gel, la paralysie et même le sommeil avaient complètement disparu._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« Les pouvoirs de Croné ... Et de ceux qui sont en moi ... Peut-être que cela t'a amusé de faire du mal à ma mère ... Mais je vais me distraire moi aussi. »

_OH QUE OUI ! Maintenant qu'elle était dans cet état, elle était pitoyable ! L'adolescente avait de petites larmes de douleur aux yeux, tentant de se mouvoir sans y arriver. Elle aurait dû ... Elle aurait dû s'enfuir ! Elle le voyait marcher peu à peu vers elle puis courir tout en accélérant de plus en plus le rythme. Elle allait ... Elle allait mourir ! Alors qu'il avait deux pieux aqueux au bout de ses mains, il fut violemment repoussé en arrière, atterrissant à côté de Crusaé, Metsubi et Taliki. Crusaé s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude, cherchant à savoir si tout allait bien. La petite voix d'Hélys se fit entendre :_

« Ma ... Maman ... Je ... Je suis ... Je suis désolée ... »

« Tant que tu as accomplis ce que je t'ai demandé ... Cela me suffit. »

_Cette voix ... Ah ... Il se releva pour apercevoir Arceus ... Cette femme était là ... passant une main sur l'Heatran, tous les dégâts qu'il venait de lui faire ayant complètement disparu. Et à côté ... Il était fatigué ... exténué ... Pour préparer tout cela, il avait dû se blesser lui-même._

« Arceus ... Dis moi ... Tu pensais me tuer ? » _murmura faiblement Taliki, Luculos tournant son visage vers elle. BON SANG ! Il avait aussi oublié sa mère ! Il poussa Metsubi pour qu'il soit auprès de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement._

« Et je pense qu'Hélys a réussi ... Si ton fils veut espérer ... »

« Mon p'tit bout ne prendra jamais mes pouvoirs ... Il ne fait pas cela pour le plaisir ... Tu as tort ... Ce que tu comptes faire sera voué à l'échec ... Mais sache qu'un jour ... Si tu dois y arriver ... Je te promets que je reviendrai ... Oui ... Je reviendrai ... Et je te montrerai ce qu'est une créature ... parfaite ... Ce que tu ne seras jamais. »

_La femme aux cheveux d'argent tiqua légèrement, se préparant à réagir alors que le ciel se dégageait. Pourtant, en observant Taliki, elle eut un léger sourire neutre, murmurant :_

« Des dernières paroles ... bien menaçantes ... et pourtant ... nullement inquiétantes. Tu es morte ... et tu le resteras. Tu n'as pu confier tes pouvoirs à temps à Luculos. »

_Hein ? Que ... Quoi ? Il avait regardé Arceus pendant que Taliki parlait mais maintenant ... Il voyait que ... le corps ne respirait plus. Sa mère adoptive ? Sa véritable mère ? Il devait pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en avait pas la force ... Pas le moins du monde. Il souleva le corps de Taliki, faisant apparaître les ailes d'Elugabeth et d'Hosor dans son dos._

« ... ... ... Est-ce que je dois ... chercher à te combattre Arceus ? Ou je peux m'en aller ? Même si ... Je n'ai pas la force actuellement ... Je ferai de mon mieux pour ... »

« Tu peux t'en aller. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai aucun intérêt envers ta personne. Tu ne me sembles pas encore prêt ... Il va falloir faire bien plus que cela ... » _répondit la femme tandis qu'il fit un geste de la tête à Crusaé pour dire d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Les deux adolescentes lévitèrent au-dessus du sol tandis qu'Arceus reprenait :_

« Dorénavant ... Puisque ma propre grande prêtresse s'est retournée contre moi ... Je serai celle qui dirigera mon culte ... Dis à Gégé, Mimi et Déusia qu'ils se préparent à avoir de mes nouvelles très bientôt ... Ce que Gégé a bâti sera détruit ... irrémédiablement ... »

« Je me contrefous de tout cela ... Je te ferai simplement regretter de me laisser une chance d'arriver à ton niveau ... Car à ce moment, tu signeras ta perte. Pour tout ce que tu as commis envers ceux qui me sont proches. »

« J'attendrai ce jour avec impatience, Luculos. »

_Il jeta un dernier regard à Hélys, s'étant déjà envolé au-dessus de l'adolescente et de la femme à ses côtés. La mine sombre, il termina de dire :_

« Idiote ... Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu reçois de sa part ... J'espère vraiment que tu comprendras cela un jour ... Je n'arrive même pas à me mettre en colère contre toi ... Et pourtant, j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être. Tu m'as retiré celle que j'aimais ... Celle qui m'a élevé ... Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais ... tant qu'elle te l'ordonne. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai de la peine pour toi ... Tu n'es plus capable de réfléchir posément ... contrairement aux autres légendaires qui savaient faire des choix. »

« Je pensais que tu allais partir dès maintenant, Luculos. Visiblement, tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ta présence n'est plus autorisée dans le lieu de mon culte. » _répondit Arceus, pointant une main vers lui et les deux adolescentes. Tous disparurent subitement.  
><em>

_Ils furent téléportés à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Sans même un mot, il reprit son envol, retournant vers l'Ultime élément, accompagné des deux adolescentes ... et de sa mère morte._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Fatigue émotionnelle

**Quatrième partie : Même dans la mort**

**Chapitre 24 : Fatigue émotionnelle**

« FAITES-LE SORTIR MAINTENANT ! SINON ... »

« Sinon quoi ? Avec la façon dont il a réagit, il est normal qu'il soit emprisonné pour ses actes. Cela ne durera qu'un temps ... Une demi-année voir une année ... Mais il est hors de question qu'il accomplisse une quelconque mission pour l'Ultime élément. Vous avez de la chance ... Vous pourrez toujours faire cela ... si vous le décidez. »

_Ce fut Déusia qui venait de prendre la parole à la suite de Crusaé. Celle-ci s'était énervée, semblant vouloir régler son compte à la Deoxys bien que la jeune femme ne semblait guère inquiète. La petite Jirachi était derrière Déusia, murmurant avec lenteur :_

« Grand f ... Monsieur Luculos n'est pas considéré vraiment comme un prisonnier. Il faut juste qu'il se calme ... et qu'il ne pense pas à tout ça. Nous ne voulons pas cloner Taliki ... Juste prendre une partie de son ADN comme avec tous les autres légendaires. C'est normal qu'il se soit emporté ... Et puis, on a remarqué d'autre chose chez ... »

« Jéwaly, je te conseille de te taire, jeune fille. Je trouve que tu parles un peu plus que d'habitude. Ne serait-ce pas parce que cela concerne Luculos ? » _demanda Déusia, ses yeux dorés et noirs fixés sur la jeune fille qui vint rougir violemment._

« Je ne faisais que leur répondre ... Pour qu'elles comprennent ce que je veux dire ... Je ne pensais pas à mal, madame Déusia. »

« Non mais il vaut mieux que tu te taises. Quand à Luculos, il sortira en temps et en heures. Vous pouvez toujours aller le voir, rien ne vous en empêche. Mais hors de question de parler des événements qui se situent dehors. »

_Hors de question ? AH ! Elle n'allait pas se gêner ! L'adolescente croisa les bras tandis que Jéwaly et Déusia s'éloignaient toutes les deux. Crusaé fit un signe à Metsubi pour lui dire de la suivre alors qu'elles se dirigeaient à travers les couloirs, ne semblant pas se préoccuper des personnes qu'elle bousculait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, devant une lourde porte faite de métal rose, deux gardes étaient présents. Deux pokémons psychiques d'après l'allure qu'ils avaient ... Et pas des moindres ... Deux Archeodongs._

« Hum ... Crusaé et Metsubi ... Le chef nous a dit que vous pouviez aller le voir. Néanmoins, ne tentez même pas de le téléporter ailleurs ... Il ne pourra pas. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui a mit un collier pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il s'est laissé faire de lui-même après ce qui s'est passé, quand il s'est calmé. »

« Je m'en fous complètement de votre vie qui, je suis sûre doit être intéressante. » _répliqua l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains avec neutralité, Metsubi émettant un petit rire amusé._

_Crusaé tourna son visage vers Metsubi, un peu étonnée de l'entendre rire mais surtout de l'avoir fait rire. Oui ... Vraiment bizarre dans le fond ... Mais après ... Si elle pouvait rire, c'est qu'il y avait du progrès. Les deux Archeolongs ne lui répondirent pas, ouvrant simplement la porte, Crusaé faisant quelques pas pour rentrer._

_Subitement, elle s'était mise à courir pour soulever l'adolescent qui était assis sur une chaise. Elle le coucha sur le lit avant de se coller contre lui, Luculos poussant un cri de surprise alors que Metsubi faisait de même de son côté, se jetant à son tour sur l'adolescent._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend toutes les deux ?! Vous êtes devenues folles ou quoi ? Hey ! Laissez-moi respirer ! Metsubi, Crusaé ! »

« Ca va mieux ... Personne ? » _murmura avec lenteur Metsubi, celle-ci ne bougeant plus du corps de l'adolescent. Personne haussa un sourcil, disant d'une voix calme :_

« Je vais bien ... J'ai juste eut un petit moment de faiblesse, voilà tout. Ce n'était pas si grave et important ... Il n'y a pas de quoi dramatiser ... »

« Mais une année bon sang ! Tu pourrais réagir quand même ?! Tu vas rester une année ici ! Lorsque tu en sortiras, tu auras dix-huit ans ! DIX-HUIT ! Tu comprendras ?! Tu vas avoir ton passage à l'âge adulte dans un endroit complètement vide, en prison ! »

_Crusaé ne semblait guère d'accord avec ces propos mais il la comprenait parfaitement. Il y avait de quoi s'énerver mais non ... Il le prenait plus que bien. Il fallait dire qu'il avait fait l'imbécile et que c'était normal qu'il en paye le prix. Il poussa un léger soupir, venant caresser le crâne des deux adolescentes._

« Occupez-vous simplement ... que Gégé ne tente pas de créer un clone de Taliki car je ne le supporterai pas. Il en est hors de question à mes yeux ... Et si cela devait arriver, il y a de fortes chances que même ce collier... » _dit-il en désignant son cou, un objet multicolore se trouvant autour de celui-ci. _« ne retiendra pas ma colère ... Oh que oui ... Est-ce que vous pouvez lui faire un joli enterrement ? Ou du moins ... Garder ... Garder son corps avec nous ? Je ne veux pas ... la revoir ... de la même façon que les autres. Créez lui un cercueil de glace ... Ou quelque chose du genre ... »

« Nous le ferons ... Personne. Je te le promets ! Et je ferai tout pour que tu puisses la voir ! » _s'écria Crusaé en se redressant, venant l'embrasser longuement sur la joue, près des lèvres. Elle se leva du lit, tapotant un peu sur sa robe blanche._

« Je ... te le promets aussi ... Personne. Repose-toi ... Et je t'apporterai des livres dès demain ... Peut-être que tu voudras écrire aussi ? Je te donnerai des cours particuliers ... »

_Elle avait dit cela en lui soufflant les dernières paroles dans son oreille, venant mordiller légèrement celle-ci avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur l'autre joue. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tendre tandis qu'il bafouillait :_

« Euh ... Si ce sont que des cours ... Je veux bien ... Car ... Quand tout ça sera terminé ... J'aimerai savoir ... quoi faire de mon existence. »

« ... ... ... Et bien, c'est simple ! Tu continueras de vivre avec moi ! Quand à Metsubi ... Bah ... Elle se trouvera un joli dragon et ... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! » _s'écria Crusaé après avoir tenté de répondre à Personne. Metsubi avait enlacé l'adolescent, coinçant sa tête contre sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Crusaé. C'était un regard menaçant ... plus que menaçant même. Sur un ton dont il semblait ne pas être possible à contredire, Metsubi vint dire en regardant Crusaé :_

« J'aime Personne. Ne t'avise surtout pas de me séparer de lui. »

« ... ... ... Tiens donc ... ... ... Depuis quand tu es aussi possessive, Metsubi ? » _demanda Crusaé avec un petit sourire ironique._

« Depuis toujours ... J'accepte ta présence car je t'aime beaucoup aussi ... Et que je veux bien que Personne t'aime aussi ... Et j'accepte aussi qu'il aime beaucoup Omera ... Même si je ne la connais pas moi-même. Je sais juste qu'Omera ... »

« Omera était une personne vraiment exceptionnelle ! Je ... Je ... Je ... Laissez-moi du temps, d'accord ? Juste un peu de temps ... Les filles ... Je ne sais pas combien d'années ... Il faudra ... Mais laissez-moi ... prendre mon temps. » _termina t-il de dire tandis que Crusaé restait abasourdie par les propos de Metsubi. Elle murmura :_

« Aucun ... Aucun problème ... Metsubi ... On s'en va. »

_La Carmache serra une dernière fois Personne contre elle avant de quitter la pièce comme Crusaé. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains demanda :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes ?! T'étais pas sérieuse quand même hein ? Je te préviens : je n'aime que Personne. Je ne suis pas lesbienne. »

« Moi non plus ... Mais si tu voulais aimer Personne, je te laisserai l'aimer toi aussi. On pourrait être deux à l'aimer car tu l'aimes autant que moi. »

_... ... ... Crusaé se donna une violente claque sur le front, se retrouvant violemment épuisée. Rien qu'avec deux phrases, Metsubi avait réussi à la fatiguer plus que tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers instants. Elle signala à Metsubi qu'elle allait se coucher, ne voulant plus du tout penser à tout ça. Non mais vraiment ..._

_Couché sur son lit, l'adolescent observait le plafond blanc avec anxiété. Les deux adolescentes ... resteraient toujours avec lui ... Mais toujours était trop fort ... Il ne savait pas quand elles pouvaient disparaître ... Il était inquiet, très inquiet même. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, fermant les yeux. Finalement, il trouva le sommeil._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, ce fut pour voir une pièce entièrement blanche. Sa vue était assez brouillée, comme si ses yeux étaient plissés de force. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il sentait qu'il était sur un lit ... mais après ... Les draps aussi étaient blancs. Il voulut pousser un cri mais ce fut simplement un petit balbutiement qui sortit de sa bouche._

« Oh ... Mon p'tit bout est réveillé. Allons Luculos ... »

_Que ... Quoi ? Il avait cru mal entendre ... Cette voix ... C'était celle de Taliki ? Sa tête tournait à gauche et à droite avant qu'il ne remarque la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, couchée dans le lit. Celle-ci lui tendait sa main, rouge aux joues, main qu'il prit pour la serrer avec la sienne. Sauf qu'au lieu de sa main habituelle ... C'était celle d'un bébé ? Il voyait une petite main venant de lui, une main posée dans celle de Taliki._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Enfance retrouvée

**Chapitre 25 : Enfance retrouvée**

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il tentait de réagir mais n'y arrivait. Il s'entendit gazouiller alors que sa main jouait avec celle de Taliki. La jeune femme posa sa bouche sur l'index ridicule de la petite main, le mettant en bouche avant de le sucer. Elle s'amusait à le faire à chaque doigt avant de murmurer des mots doux et tendres envers le bambin. C'était ça ... Il était un bébé ... Un simple bébé ... Il s'était réincarné dans ça ? Ce n'était pas possible ... Mais Taliki ... En la voyant comme cela, il remarquait à quel point elle était magnifique._

« C'est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Bon ... C'est bien parce que je l'avais demandé à Arceus en attendant ce moment ... Car sinon ... Comment me dire que je suis une mère ? »

_Qu'est-ce que ... La jeune femme s'était relevée, baissant sa bretelle gauche verte, laissant apparaître un généreux mamelon au bout de chair gonflé. Aussitôt, l'adolescent tenta de se cacher le visage mais contrairement à ses pensées, il vit ses deux petites mains qui se tendaient vers Taliki. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, soulevant le petit corps menu avant de le rapprocher d'elle. Il sentit sa bouche envelopper le téton, un liquide en sortant tandis que ses deux petites mains gesticulaient sur le sein._

« Aie ... Ne mord donc pas, Luculos. Ca ne va pas partir hein ? Tu es le seul qui aura ce privilège ... Tu n'as pas besoin d'être pressé. Prends tout ton temps. »

_Comme si il avait compris, le petit corps réagit, semblant se calmer aussitôt alors qu'il venait téter doucement. Une petite rougeur se fit voir sur les joues de la jeune femme, celle-ci embrassant tendrement le crâne dépourvu de cheveux du bébé._

« Mon p'tit bout rien qu'à moi ... Dire qu'il a fallut qu'Arceus se coupe en deux ... pour que je puisse enfin avoir ma propre famille ... Je ne te quitterai jamais, Luculos. »

_Jamais ... Il sentait qu'elle était sincère dans ses propos ... que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ... Qu'elle le désirait ... Ses petites lèvres se retirèrent du téton qui avait pris plus de volume, une goutte de lait s'en écoulant. Elle reprit avec tendresse :_

« Tu sais ... Faire du lait alors que l'on n'a jamais donné naissance, c'est possible ... Mais bon ... Chez une légendaire, ce n'est pas tellement réalisable ... Car nous ne pouvons pas donner vie à autrui ... Sauf de rares créatures ... Mais cela, on s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais même pas si mon lait te conviendra ... Enfin si ... Il te protégera ... Mais sache que tu as donc en toi une partie de moi qui restera toujours présente dans les moments les plus durs. Mais il n'y aura pas de moment comme cela. »

_Et pourquoi cela ? Car elle était toujours là pour lui. Elle posa la tête du bébé contre son épaule, lui tapotant doucement le dos avant qu'un rot sonore ne se fasse entendre. Elle émit un petit rire amusé, l'embrassant sur le nez._

« Mon p'tit bout ... Qu'importe ce que tu es ... Même si ce n'est qu'une création d'Arceus ... »

_Même si ce n'était que ça ... C'était ce qu'elle avait désiré ... Mais aussi car Arceus lui avait confié une mission ... Le garder et le faire grandir ... Car il devait grandir ... comme la partie humaine d'Arceus. Ils devaient atteindre les vingt ans ... Canaliser les pouvoirs ... Car cela lui serait nécessaire pour réussir à battre ce monstre qui remplaçait la déesse. Le bambin s'était endormi contre sa mère, les yeux clos._

_Lui ? Il n'avait pu qu'assister à cette scène ... Celle d'une femme qui malgré ses joies personnelles était tourmentée par les événements entourant l'enfant qu'elle gardait auprès d'elle. C'était si ... compliqué qu'il se sentait mal. Mais pourquoi ... voyait-il une telle chose ? Et Taliki ... qui avait dit qu'elle le protégeait ... Il savait que c'était vrai._

_Puis il vit une autre scène ... Il bougeait ... Il voyait de ses petits yeux différentes personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il remarqua où il se trouvait lorsqu'il vit le temple dans lequel ... Il s'était battu i peine ... Enfin ... Il ressemblait au temple ... vu de l'extérieur. Il comprit qu'il était en bandoulière contre le sein chaud de Taliki. Celle-ci se déplaçait librement dans les rues pavant la montagne des dragons._

« Bonjour, grande prêtresse Taliki. » _dit une voix masculine qu'il reconnut subitement malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées ... Dix longues années même ...Et pourtant, c'était comme si quelques heures étaient à peine passées ... A côté de l'homme, une femme aux cheveux noirs était présente, le visage souriant en direction de l'enfant._

« Oh ... Tiens donc ... Bonjour à vous deux. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien ... Et ce charmant bébé ... Comment se porte l'élu d'Arceus ? Et bien entendu, la grande prêtresse qui ne fait que le retirer des bras de sa mère au point de dormir avec lui. » _demanda la femme en rigolant doucement._

« Oh ... Mon humeur est comme celui de tous les jours. Parfait car je l'ai près de moi. »

« Liki ... Liki ... Maman ... Liki. »

_Aussitôt, la femme aux cheveux noirs s'exclama de surprise :_

« Oh mais il sait déjà dire son premier mot ?! Mais Liki ... C'est assez ... spécial. »

« Oh. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela. Généralement, les bébés ne vont pas dire des mots compliqués. Papa, Maman ... Ou alors la dernière syllabe d'un prénom. Comme mon prénom est Taliki ... Le Li et le Ki se prononcent presque pareil, c'est pourquoi il y arrive, n'est-ce pas mon p'tit bout ? » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, titillant le nez du bébé qui poussa un petit cri de joie, amusé par le doigt qu'il voyait._

_C'était ses parents ... Enfin non ... Il savait que tout cela avait été inventé ... Les deux personnes en face de Taliki ... étaient ceux qui avaient veillé sur lui ... à cause d'un événement ... qu'il ne comprit que trop tard. Comme il était celui qui devait préserver les pouvoirs d'Arceus ... Ou d'après ce qu'il avait compris ... Il ne devait pas être près d'Arceus ... Enfin de cette pâle copie d'Arceus. Taliki avait réussi à le garder auprès d'elle pendant quelques années avant de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus le protéger encore longtemps. Alors, elle avait décidé de confier l'enfant aux deux seules personnes de confiance qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis plusieurs années. Deux humains ..._

_L'ironie du sort était qu'en voulant protéger l'enfant de cette partie déchue d'Arceus ... Ce fut celle humaine qui mit un terme à leurs existences. Tués d'une horrible manière par Crusaé qui n'aurait jamais pu se douter réellement de toute cette histoire. Crusaé ... qui était amnésique par rapport à son ancienne forme car elle n'était qu'une partie « humaine »._

_Puis il se réveilla ... Il avait senti que tout cela était la fin ... Il se réveilla ... Une main posée sur ses yeux, il essuya d'un revers les larmes qui s'écoulaient. Se mettant en position assise, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son lit ... Dans cette chambre close ... Il se leva avec lenteur, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre aux barreaux fait de métal rose. Là ... Il n'était guère plus fort qu'un humain. Peut-être sa condition physique lui tenait un avantage ... Mais à part cela, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, passant sa main le long d'un barreau alors qu'il faisait nuit. Il devait être trois à quatre heures du matin, il ne savait pas précisément et de toute façon ... Il s'en fichait complètement._

« De toute façon ... Tous meurent peu à peu ... Je ne devrais pas ... m'en faire ... Elle n'aurait pas aimé que je me démoralise ... Je dois juste en terminer ... Régler cette affaire ... Accomplir la mission pour laquelle on m'a crée. »

_Crée ... Il avait envie de rire en entendant ce mot. C'était exactement ça. Ce n'était pas « né » mais crée ... Ah ... Comme un objet ... Il eut un petit sourire triste, fixant le sol alors qu'il avait détourné la tête de la fenêtre, laissant le vent frais s'insinuer dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas de quoi mériter d'aimer ... puisque de toute façon ..._

« Quand tout sera terminé ... Qu'est-ce que l'on fera ? On ira me jeter ? Comme un déchet ? Hahaha ... Hahaha ... »

_Autant que la mort de Taliki, cette impression de manipulation ... restait ancrée en lui ... Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas que ça ... à penser. Ah ... Il ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration. Ce qu'il avait su ... Etait-ce une partie de sa mémoire qui avait décidé de ressortir après toutes ces années ? Après avoir retrouvé cette sensation maternelle lorsqu'il s'était approché de Taliki ? Surement ..._

« C'est dur de ne pas y penser. Enfin bon ... Une longue année m'attend. Autant essayer de réfléchir à tout cela ... A voir comment régler cette affaire ... Il reste encore plusieurs personnes pour me barrer le chemin. »

_Hélys ... était l'une d'entre elles. Et après ... Il ne restait plus qu'Arceus. Mais maintenant ? Quoi faire pendant une année ? Il n'avait pas à réfléchir à son avenir ... Pas le moins du monde. C'était stupide ... Car il était bientôt un adulte mais à côté, il ne savait pas quand sa vie allait s'arrêter. Il se dirigea vers son lit, retournant se coucher dessus._

« Si seulement ... J'avais des personnes à qui me confier ... Je ne peux même pas en parler à Metsubi et Crusaé. Si seulement ... »

_Si seulement il avait une famille ... Il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'en profiter avec Taliki. Il n'avait guère ... pu passer de temps avec elle ... Elle était partie._

« Je commence à ... croire que ... c'est injuste. »

_Plus qu'injuste même. Il n'arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, sanglotant en réfléchissant à sa situation. Il n'avait rien demandé ... Il n'avait rien voulu ... Mais tout lui tombait dessus sans même qu'il ait son mot à dire._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Revenants

**Chapitre 26 : Revenants**

_Les mois s'étaient écoulés rapidement, très rapidement même. A une telle vitesse ... et pourtant ... Il avait arrêté de sourire ou presque, ne faisant cela que lorsqu'il était forcé ... Pour montrer aux deux jeunes femmes qu'il était heureux. Même si ce n'était pas la vérité ... La réalité ... Il devait ... le faire pour elles. Jeunes femmes ? Oui ... Elles avaient maintenant dix-huit ans et lui aussi. Et avec cela, leurs corps avaient fini de grandir ou presque ... Ses cheveux noirs partaient en bataille, une partie d'entre eux semblant avoir des teintes bleues tandis que ses deux yeux rubis restaient les mêmes. Il avait opté pour une tenue traditionnelle, portant un pantalon de toile comme l'était sa veste. On aurait pu croire à un homme d'affaires alors que pourtant, il n'avait pas quitté cet endroit depuis toute une année. Cette prison ... dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Normalement, n'importe quel homme serait devenu fou mais lui, ce n'était pas le cas._

_Car elles étaient là ... Toutes les deux ... Devant lui ... Crusaé avait maintenant ses cheveux bien châtains, complètement même. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cheveux blancs qui pouvait la relier à Arceus. De l'autre côté, elle gardait inlassablement sa robe blanche bouffante, ressemblant à une princesse bien que ses épaules étaient dénudées et que sa poitrine avait pris du volume depuis le jour où il avait réussi à la retrouver._

_Tiens ... En parlant à ce niveau ... Ahem ... Metsubi aussi avait très bien grandi de ce côté ... Et autant dire qu'avec elle, la vue était plus qu'agréable. Enfin ... Elle avait gardé ses tenues moulantes mais il remarquait qu'elle portait de moins en moins de tissu, comme pour essayer de l'attirer. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas aussi simple que cela et sans l'ignorer complètement, il ne se passait rien de spécial bien qu'avec ... Un tel corps, elle montrait parfaitement à quel point les dragons étaient des créatures magnifiques._

_Mais bon ... Après une année ... Il était finalement sorti de cet endroit. Oh ... Ce n'était pas comme si il n'était pas sorti du tout ... en une année ... Non ... Il avait le droit d'aller voir sa mère dans le cercueil de glace que Crusaé et Metsubi avaient crée. Quelque chose de vraiment beau puisque sa mère avait les mains posées sur son cœur. Il avait trouvé ... cela parfait ... et il avait remercié chaleureusement les deux demoiselles pour ce qu'elles avaient fait. Car ... C'était ce qu'il désirait._

_Là, maintenant ... Il était dehors après une dernière vérification de Déusia. Mimi n'avait même pas daigné se montrer depuis une année ... Quand à Gégé, autant ne pas en parler. Par contre, il avait souvent remarqué la présence de Jéwaly, celle-ci venant le voir malgré au départ les interdictions de Déusia. Cachée derrière un livre la majorité du temps, elle venait lui demandait de le lire pour elle. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi elle faisait une telle chose alors qu'elle était plus qu'intelligente. Il avait fallut que Metsubi s'en mêle pour avoir finalement une explication._

_L'explication était pourtant très simple. Lors de la mort des trois jeunes filles dans l'espace, Jéwaly avait remarqué à quel point il avait été affecté par celles-ci. Lorsqu'il avait serré Crésoy contre lui, elle avait lu les pensées de la jeune fille, celle-ci ayant senti une chaleur l'envahir à ce moment précis, une chaleur nourricière. Jéwaly avait compris ce que cela représentait et avait essayé maintes fois de parler avec lui, espérant pouvoir lui demander quelque chose de bien spécial. Grand frère ... Elle avait voulut qu'il devienne son grand frère. Oh, bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas demandé de vive voix mais Déusia lui avait signalé cela pendant l'une de ses visites hebdomadaires._

« Personne ? Personne ? Tu es prêt ? On y va ! »

« Pas besoin de t'empoter, Crusaé ... Je suis là ... Je suis là ... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ah ... Metsubi ... Tu peux lui dire que je finis de me préparer ? Vouloir fêter ma sortie ... après une année d'emprisonnement, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire une telle chose. »

« Il n'y a rien de joyeux à fêter ... avec le monde qui nous entoure ... mais personnellement, cela me remplit aussi de joie, c'est pourquoi je suis d'accord avec elle. »

« ... ... ... Vous êtes deux imbéciles mais ... merci les filles. » _annonça t-il alors que Metsubi hochait la tête positivement, quittant la chambre à son tour._

_Oui ... Il n'y avait rien de joyeux dans cette affaire. Depuis un an, l'Ultime Elément était en train de se désagréger ... Le culte d'Arceus était des plus violents et on parlait de membres capables de revenir d'entre les morts. L'ultime Elément ne pouvait rien faire contre des zombis ! D'une organisation majeure dans le monde, maintenant, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ... Pourtant, la base principale restait inaffectée comme si cette dernière n'était pas en danger. Ah ... Gégé ... Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre, puis du bâtiment, accompagné parles deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci avaient pris ses bras alors qu'il déployait ses ailes._

« Attachez vous bien toutes les deux, je décolle dès maintenant. »

« C'est bon. Je suis prête. » _répondit Crusaé, se collant bien contre le jeune homme._

« Il en est de même pour moi. » _annonça Metsubi en faisant de même de son côté._

_Alors ... Ils allaient partir en ville ... C'était aussi simple que cela. Ils allaient se rendre ... dans la même ville que d'habitude, faire la même chose que d'habitude, toujours ... toujours les mêmes gestes ... Inlassablement ... Sans se soucier du reste. Ah ..._

_C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé se dire mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Il ne voulait plus se voiler la face. Il ne voulait plus ... rêver. Ah ... Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Crusaé, il se sentait un peu mieux ... Non, beaucoup mieux même. Et le corps de Metsubi contre lui réchauffait son cœur ... Il ne devait pas rester morose ... faire un effort pour ces deux personnes ... au moins jusqu'à la fin._

_Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la ville, le jeune homme venant déposer Crusaé et Metsubi doucement sur le sol. Les deux demoiselles rigolèrent ensembles, Personne demandant la raison d'un tel acte, aucune ne lui répondant. En une année ... Elles s'étaient un peu rapproché, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, c'était lui qui se faisait des idées ? Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas si important que ça._

« Si vous voulez bien avancer, mesdemoiselles. » _dit-il tout simplement, chacune venant prendre une main disponible alors qu'ils rentraient en ville._

_C'était lui ... Ou la ville avait changé aussi en une année ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas la reconnaître ... Enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression, rien de bien transcendant, il n'y avait pas de quoi se questionner pendant des heures ... surtout que Crusaé et Metsubi étaient là._

_Comme il s'en doutait, passer du temps avec les deux jeunes femmes était une source de réconfort. Il put rire en se forçant un peu mais il remerciait intérieurement Crusaé et Metsubi pour ce qu'elles faisaient pour lui. C'était grâce à leurs efforts ... qu'il ne dépérissait pas ... Du moins en apparence ... car il se sentait toujours aussi vide au fond de lui._

_Ah ... A force ... Il devait ne plus y penser ... Mais c'était lui ... Ou alors ... Il regarda autour de lui et des deux femmes, celles-ci arrêtant de parler. Leurs regards se posèrent sur la foule, Crusaé murmurant avec lenteur :_

« Je déteste quand on m'empêche de fêter quelque chose. »

« ... ... ... Ils sont nombreux, vraiment très nombreux. » _annonça Metsubi à la suite._

_Trop nombreux ... puisque cela concernait tous les habitants. Que cela soit humain ou pokémon, tous commençaient à se mouvoir en leurs directions, certains ayant les bras qui pendent, d'autres la tête penchée sur le côté. Ils avaient un petit côté ... effrayant ..._

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui pourrait être responsable d'une telle chose ? » _demanda Personne d'une voix calme et lente._

« ... ... ... Je crois que l'on ne va pas tarder à avoir notre réponse. » _répondit Crusaé en désignant plusieurs formes dans les airs._

_Elugabeth et ses trois filles étaient présentes ... mais pas seulement ... Une cinquième personne était là ... Un homme qu'il reconnut facilement grâce à ses ailes. Hosor ? Des flammes traversèrent le ciel, provenant du sol. Puis ce fut des éclairs et finalement un torrent ... Ils étaient là ... les trois chiens légendaires._

« ... ... ... C'est encore ... eux ... Ou la personne qui rigolait. »

_Il avait dit cela avec neutralité. Il était temps ... d'en terminer car cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute que ... Qu'ils allaient combattre. Personne regarda autour de lui. Les personnes sortaient du sol ... C'était de simples citoyens tandis que les trois chiens légendaires qui restaient en retrait. _

« Appréciez-vous ma surprise ? » _demanda une voix féminine sur un ton amusé. _« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu te cacher après ce qu'Arceus a fait pendant plus d'une année mais dès l'instant où tu es sorti de ta tanière, tu étais terminé. Je me doutais bien que tu reviendrais ici ... c'est pourquoi je t'ai crée un comité d'accueil bien spécial. Toute cette cité est morte ... depuis déjà plusieurs mois si tu veux tout savoir. Jette un coup d'œil derrière toi. »

_Derrière lui ? Il s'exécuta, remarquant de quoi cette voix voulait parler. Les trois elfes étaient présentes ... mais pas seulement ... Solor ... Rokan et Ariné aussi. _

« Ils sont là ... Est-ce que ça veut dire ... » _murmura le jeune homme._

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Le plat principal arrivera si tu survis. »

_Si il survivait ... Il pourrait la revoir ... alors ? Ce n'était ... qu'une illusion._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Ceux qui m'ont entouré

**Chapitre 27 : Ceux qui m'ont entouré**

« Je …suis sensé avoir peur ? » _demanda t-il sur un ton nonchalant tandis qu'il poussait un léger soupir exaspéré. Il n'avait pas … envie … de faire tout cela … mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Au niveau des légendaires, ils étaient déjà onze … et il savait qu'il y en avait bien plus que cela. Oh que oui … Mais aucun pokémon légendaire ne faisait de mouvement, la voix de Gérine se faisant entendre une nouvelle fois :_

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'amuser de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Avant de passer à ces derniers, il va falloir d'abord que tu fasses bien mieux … Du genre en éliminant tous les citoyens de cette ville ? Tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier … n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils sont déjà morts … Les tuer alors reviendrait à les libérer. Crusaé … Metsubi … Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout cela ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi … Personne. » _répondit Metsubi, des griffes apparaissant au bout de ses doigts tandis que Crusaé hochait la tête en lui disant :_

« Je n'aime pas cette méthode … Mais je sens que toi non plus, Personne … Donc je pense comme toi … Ne m'en veux pas … si je suis assez violente envers eux. »

« Laisse-les rester en un seul morceau … Qu'on puisse les reconnaître. Tuez-les une seconde fois mais pas plus … » _marmonna-t-il entre ses dents._

« Comme tu le désires. » _annoncèrent les deux adolescentes en même temps._

_Alors … Ils allaient pouvoir combattre. Du coin de l'œil, il observa les pokémons légendaires, tous reculant pour laisser place aux citoyens lambda. Il y avait des humains et des pokémons et tous se déplaçaient avec lenteur avant d'accélérer. Un coup sec et le premier zombi tomba en arrière, bousculant ses compagnons. Il avait décidé de ne pas faire dans la dentelle mais ... Ah ! Il bougea sur le côté, esquivant un pieu de terre de la part d'un pokémon roche. _

« Attention, ils sont encore capables d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. » dit-il calmement.

« J'ai pu le remarquer, Personne mais … » _commença à parler Metsubi tout en envoyant dans les airs une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec deux fleurs dans les cheveux. _« Ce n'est pas un souci … Ils les utilisent de façon stupide. »

« Et encore … Ils sont encore plus stupide que la moyenne ! Et c'est difficile pourtant … Comme quoi … Jouer avec les morts, c'est carrément aberrant quand on ne sait pas utiliser sa force. De toute façon, cette voix féminine n'est pas inquiétante. » _conclut Crusaé tandis que le jeune homme hochait la tête positivement._

« Mais le plus important … Ce ne sont pas uniquement les citoyens … »

_Mais ceux qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Tout en esquivant une attaque, il jeta un regard en hauteur. Les trois … oiseaux légendaires … Elles le fixaient avec neutralité, aucun sentiment n'émanant de leurs personnes. Cela lui faisait mal … très mal au cœur même. Mais … Il devait réussir à retirer cette manipulation des trois femmes … Il ne savait pas comment … Il ne savait pas comment faire mais il allait y arriver._

_Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres, chacun se relevant comme si de rien n'était. C'était plus que problématique car il avait l'impression que rien n'avançait. En même temps, il remarquait que d'autres pokémons légendaires avaient fait leurs apparitions. Et pas n'importe lesquels … Les trois jeunes filles … Les trois elfes pokémon … Mais aussi Croné et Dorak … Là, c'était bien plus alarmant. Il avait peur … peur de voir une autre personne encore … Peur de voir d'autres personnes …_

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, Luculos. Je ne fais que préparer le terrain. » _répondit la voix féminine qui provenait du sol, toujours sur un ton amusé._

_Préparer le terrain ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi … Pas du tout même. Il se concentra, demandant aux deux jeunes femmes de se rapprocher de lui. Aussitôt, une vague de flamme vint les entourer, balayant et calcinant une bonne partie des personnes présentes. Leurs corps tombèrent à la renverse, le jeune homme espérant ne plus les voir se relever._

« Restez couchés … C'est tout ce que je vous demande … C'est tout … ce que je vous demande … Le reste m'importe peu … »

« Oh … Tu ne veux pas qu'ils se relèvent ? Ces corps me sont complètement inutiles. Débarrassez vous en … » _demanda la voix à d'autres citoyens morts, les corps au sol se faisant décapités et réduits en morceaux par les autres._

_Le … sang sur leurs vêtements … Les morceaux d'organes sur leurs visages … rien ne semblait les perturber tandis qu'ils avançaient … Après la première troupe, voilà que la seconde arrivait, le rire de la femme continuant de les envahir. _

_Ils arrivaient inlassablement, la lutte semblant ne jamais se finir tandis que les minutes se défilaient les unes après les autres. Cela devait faire plusieurs centaines de personnes qui étaient maintenant entassées en divers endroits de Crusaé, Metsubi et Luculos. Celui-ci remarqua au passage que ce nombre était si réduit par rapport à celui d'une ville. Il y avait de fortes chances que … la quasi-totalité des corps ne soit jamais retrouvée._

« Je pense qu'il est temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que je préparais cela depuis des années … C'était si amusant de les extirper du sol … Ou alors de les récupérer. Vous avez de la chance en un sens … Si cela avait été Taliki, cela aurait été un plus gros problème qui vous serait tombé dessus. »

« Et si c'est ce que je pense … Tu n'en sortiras pas vivante de cet endroit … Je peux aussi te le promettre, femme … » _reprit Luculos en réponse à la voix._

« Oh ! Femme ? Il est vrai que je ne me suis toujours pas présentée … Peut-être devrais-je alors me montrer ? Cela serait peut-être plus agréable … Et puis … Je suis sûre de voir en face de moi ton regard remplit de rage et de haine quand tu me verras entourée de mes jouets personnels … Et ceux qui te sont le plus proches. »

« … … … Fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

_Il ne voulait surtout pas déjà s'énerver mais il allait avoir du mal à se contenir. Les cadavres tombèrent au sol les uns après les autres alors qu'il ne restait plus que les pokémons légendaires debout. Tous se réunissaient pour former une ligne devant Luculos, Crusaé et Metsubi, une ligne ouverte en son milieu alors qu'une ombre apparaissait au sol._

_Ce fut d'abord de longs cheveux blonds … sertis par une couronne de roses rouges. Puis un demi-masque représentant une tête … de dragon dont le bas semblait … rayé de noir et de rouge. Ah ! En remarquant bien, le demi-masque complétait la tenue de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face d'eux. Elle portait … une robe grise, les épaules nues alors qu'elle avait aussi de longs gants noirs. Enfin, le milieu de la robe était rayé de noir et de rouge, allant de paire avec le demi-masque. Oh … Elle avait aussi une ceinture autour de la hanche, la seule chose normale visiblement chez elle … AH ! Comme avec Taliki, il remarquait à quel point cette femme était belle … Surtout l'œil rubis visible … Et puis … Elle retira l'objet de la partie de son visage cachée par ce dernier, reprenant la parole :_

« Je m'appelle Gérine … Et je suis l'une des plus proches créatures d'Arceus. Une pokémon légendaire céleste parmi les célestes. Je suis capable de ramener les morts à la « non-vie » … et ainsi leur insuffler de quoi leur permettre de se mouvoir comme auparavant. Mais ce ne sont que de vulgaires pantins sans âme. »

« C'est donc … toi depuis le début … Avec … » _commença à dire Luculos avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste de la main pour lui signaler de se taire._

_Deux ombres se présentèrent des côtés de Gérine, les yeux de Luculos s'ouvrant en grand alors qu'il regardait les deux personnes qui sortaient du sol. Malixo … et Lina … Révulsé par cela, il fit un pas en arrière. Auparavant … Auparavant … Il les avait déjà vus mais … Il pensait à une hallucination mais maintenant …_

« Sais-tu ce qui est parfait dans la mort ? Le fait que la vie n'ait plus d'emprise sur soi … Cela peut nous permettre alors de rester … ce que l'on est pour l'éternité. »

« … … … Même pas en rêve … C'est parce que la vie est éphémère que … »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire cela. » _coupa Gérine alors qu'à côté d'elle, une autre personne apparaissait … Une Voltali que le jeune homme avait bien connue. Cassy était devant lui mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important … C'était … L'autre personne … Celle qui se présentait devant Gérine. Une personne où dès l'instant où elle était apparue, il s'était mis à trembler de toute son âme._

« Vois-tu … Tu es si facile à suivre … depuis le début … Et je sais à quel point les années qui s'écoulent peuvent être horribles … Alors que tu as vieillis … Elle aurait pu faire de même … Mais regarde-donc cela … Regarde donc … cela … Elle est la même qu'auparavant … La différence d'âge a été réduite grâce à sa mort ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Elle continuera de conserver sa beauté … pour l'éternité … Celle pour laquelle tu as succombé il y a de cela bientôt plus de sept ans …Qu'en penses-tu ? Il te suffirait de mourir … et que je vous lies pour l'éternité … Vous formeriez un merveilleux couple. »

« O … Ome … Omera. »

_Elle était là … devant ses yeux. Omera … était là … Omera … Crusaé n'osait même pas dire quelque chose sur sa poitrine à moitié découverte. Le jeune homme était comme en transe, ses yeux rubis toujours grands ouverts. Omera … était à sa portée._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Se retourner contre

**Chapitre 28 : Se retourner contre**

« Ome … ra … » _répéta t-il sans cesse, n'arrivant pas à croire cela. C'était donc vrai … C'était bien la véritable Luxray qui se tenait devant lui… Ce n'était pas un clone, une illusion ou il ne savait quoi ! C'était elle ! ELLE ! OMERA !_

« Au lieu de te préoccuper d'elle … Tu ferais bien mieux de surveiller tes arrières, Luculos. » _annonça Gérine sans bouger de sa place._

_Surveiller ses arrières ? Il se retrouva plaqué au sol, ses pieds ayant été tiré en arrière par l'homme aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait tué il y a de cela plus d'une année. Crusaé poussa un cri, repoussant violemment Dorak tandis que Metsubi et elle venaient entourer le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Metsubi prit la parole à son tour :_

« Personne … Il te faut réagir … Ce n'est pas Omera … Comme ce n'est pas Lasty et les autres … Ce ne sont plus que des corps sans vie… Désolée … mais ils sont morts. »

« Ne les attaquez surtout pas ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Du moins, pas à ceux … Non … Ne leur faites pas mal … à tous … Essayez juste de les repousser, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! » _s'écria le jeune homme, ne semblant pas avoir écouté le moins du monde Metsubi qui prit une profonde respiration. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver à ce moment._

_Pourtant, ce n'était ni elle, ni Crusaé qui s'énervait … Mais Personne … Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'était mis à trembler, serrant les dents alors que les marques d'Arceus apparaissaient sur ses deux mains. Gérine ne semblait nullement inquiétée, reprenant :_

« Et bien ? Que se passe t-il donc ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te réjouir de te voir entouré de toutes ces personnes qui étaient proches de toi … Du moins, pour la majorité d'entre elles. Quand on y réfléchit bien, tu connaissais du beau monde, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de légendaires … Et peu à peu, ils se retournaient tous contre Arceus. »

« Parce que mes idées étaient clairement meilleures que celles d'Arceus. »

« Hahaha … Peut-être ? Que peut-on dire de cela ? Qui a tord ? Qui a raison ? Sache que je ne juge pas tes propos … Tu es libre de penser ce que tu désires … Mais je cherche la perfection … Comme Arceus … Comme tout le monde … Contrairement à ce que chacun et chacune prétend, tous cherche à atteindre la perfection … pour soi-même ? Pour les autres ? Pour le regard d'une personne proche ? Pour son environnement ? Dans la mort, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait … Il n'y a plus de raisons de souffrir … Ton corps n'acceptera plus cela … Sais-tu pourquoi les pokémons et les humains sont problématiques ? Car ils sont trop évolués … Un monde trop évolué cause énormément de tord autour de soi. Il suffirait simplement d'une chaîne alimentaire basique pour que ce monde … se rapproche de la perfection. Mais personnellement, la seule solution à mes yeux est de tout raser … sans reconstruire ! Contrairement à Arceus, je n'ai guère envie de revoir un monde aussi laid … se créer … qu'importe le temps que cela prendra … pour recommencer une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a jamais besoin de tout refaire, la vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement ! La mort est un arrêt complet … L'évolution de ce monde doit être stoppé. » _termina de dire Gérine, comme si les paroles du jeune homme avaient permis à la femme aux cheveux blonds de prononcer finalement sa longue tirade. En réponse à cela, Luculos croisa les bras, fixant longuement Gérine tandis que Metsubi et Crusaé restaient sur leurs gardes._

« Et pour cela, tu es obligée d'utiliser les cadavres ... de ceux qui me sont proches ? »

« Il y a de cela, c'est une mesure de précaution. Tu es un problème majeur … Et il est temps pour toi de disparaître. Ne t'en fait donc pas pour Crusaé, on s'occupera très bien d'elle avant qu'elle ne se fasse intégrée par Arceus. Quand à ta chère dragonne, je ne peux rien promettre … par contre … Il se pourrait qu'elle perde la vie. »

« Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de METSUBI ! » _hurla t-il comme enragé à l'entente de ces mots. Il fonça vers Gérine qui ne fit pas un geste pour esquiver. Il se stoppa aussi sec alors qu'il voyait Lina et Malixo devant la Giratina. Avec lenteur, il bafouilla : _« Pouss… Poussez-vous … Je ne veux pas … vous faire de mal … »

_Pour toute réponse, il se prit une triple attaque combinée de la part des trois oiseaux légendaires qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Son dos calciné et gelé en partie se régénéra presque aussitôt alors qu'il se retournait, reprenant la parole :_

« Arrêtez ! C'est moi ! Je suis … Je suis … C'est moi, Personne ! LASTY ! LINA ! FULGE ! MALIXO ! Arrêtez ! Rokan ! ROKAN ! Je pensais que même dans … »

_Même dans … quoi ? Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés complètement vides d'expression. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces personnes étaient mortes à la base ? A cause de lui … n'est-ce pas ? Solo, Rokan et Ariné combinèrent leurs pouvoirs vers lui. Un cocon fait de lianes l'entoura en même temps que de l'eau s'insinuait entre les lianes. Tout se solidifia complètement, des pieux de glace sortant du cocon.  
><em>

« PERSONNE ! NON ! »

_Ce n'était pas Crusaé qui avait crié mais bel et bien Metsubi. Ses yeux dorés s'étaient ouverts en grand alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur du cocon, ses griffes tranchant complètement les lianes pour libérer le jeune homme. Elle le réceptionna, ouvrant la bouche avant qu'un souffle de feu draconien ne vienne balayer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Les pokémons légendaires furent touchés par l'attaque, Luculos donnant une petite claque à Metsubi._

« Ne fais pas ça ! C'est Lasty et les autres ! Ne leur fait pas de mal ! »

« … … … Tu préfères donc mourir … de leurs mains ? Après leurs sacrifices envers ta personne … pour la majorité d'entre eux ? Tu voudrais gâcher leurs morts … par ce geste absurde ? C'est bien ça, Personne ? »

« Non … Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais … Non … Non … »

_Ce fut lui qui se prit une violente claque de la part de Metsubi, la jeune femme étant en train de trembler à son tour. Assez … Elle en avait assez de son comportement. Avec fureur, elle désigna Omera du doigt, hurlant :_

« Et elle ! Tu crois qu'elle est morte pour que tu te fasses tué ensuite ?! Tu étais son dresseur ! Pour une bonne partie de ces personnes, tu étais extrêmement important ! S'ils devaient mourir une seconde fois, ils n'hésiteraient pas une nouvelle fois ! Alors pour … »

« Qu'elle est lassante. » _coupa Gérine, claquant des doigts. Les trois elfes pokémon venaient de se téléporter juste autour de Metsubi et Luculos. Le jeune homme avait quelques blessures qui semblaient rester présentes malgré sa capacité à se régénérer. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fut projetée dans les airs par la déferlante psychique avant de retrouver la terre ferme, les yeux de Crusaé étant devenus roses._

« Si tu peux arrêter … tes bêtises … Metsubi. Déjà que ça m'étonne que tu te mettes en colère … Mais si c'est pour agir de la sorte. Enfin … Je ne suis pas en désaccord avec tes paroles, loin de là même mais bon … Quand même … » _commença t-elle à dire avant de s'arrêter. Luculos était à genoux, les yeux rivés vers le sol tandis que Lina, Malixo, les trois oiseaux légendaires vinrent l'entourer sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'enfuir._

_Mais il ne voulait pas s'enfuir … Il releva ses yeux, les posant sur Omera … La seule personne qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début des hostilités. Elle restait là, fixe et immobile, à côté de Gérine tandis que celle-ci remarquait le regard du jeune homme sur la Luxray. Un petit rire sortit des lèvres de la Giratina, celle-ci reprenant d'une voix douce :_

« Sais-tu pourquoi cette Luxray reste auprès de moi ? Car je veux t'achever en beauté… Dans un dernier élan ou sursaut pour survivre, il se pourrait que tu lèves la main et cherche à éliminer l'origine de la menace mais dans le cas de cette … Omera … Tu n'oseras pas. »

« Saleté … Faire une telle chose … Je te le ferai payer … Gérine. » _murmura t-il entre ses deux bien qu'il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'il avait les pieds et mains liées. Il se tourna vers Crusaé et Metsubi, reprenant : _« Ne … Laissez-moi … m'occuper de ça … Je vais les ramener à la raison. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. »

_Alors pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que pendant ces dix minutes … Ces dix longues minutes … Il ne réagissait pas … à toutes ces attaques qui s'abattaient sur lui ? Il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part des morts, aucune … Il ne faisait que subir, Metsubi comme elle, serrait les poings jusqu'à arriver à se faire saigner les paumes. Pendant ce temps, elles ne se faisaient pas attaquer et c'était toujours mieux que … rien._

« Lasty … Tu étais comme une grande sœur … pour moi … »

_Il continuait … inlassablement, la lèvre inférieure en sang, sa tenue tachée de terre. Il n'avait pas levé la main … depuis le début. Il était toujours à genoux, son corps haletant et se soulevant aux grés d'une respiration très rapide. Il était fatigué … mais non pas épuisé … Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'allait pas arrêter tout cela … juste pour quelques blessures. Un pieu de glace vint ouvrir sa hanche droite, l'ayant évité au dernier moment tandis qu'il s'était redressé. Il n'aurait pas le temps …_

« Luculos … Je vais intervenir … Et je te préviens d'une chose … »

« Crusaé … Ce n'est pas le moment … Je … Je ne veux vraiment pas … »

« Metsubi est en train de perdre patience. Or … Un pokémon dragon, surtout quand il s'agit d'un dragon bien spécial … Il vaut mieux éviter de le mettre en colère. » _termina de dire Crusaé tandis qu'il jetait un regard en biais vers Metsubi à côté d'elle. La Carmarche avait les bras croisés, le front plissé par l'énervement alors que son pied droit tapait avec rythme sur le sol, des fissures apparaissant de plus en plus à chaque coup._

_Il … Il commettait une énorme bêtise … Il le savait parfaitement mais … Les yeux vides de Lasty et des autres pokémons … le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il voulait revoir cet éclat … de vie … en eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas les ramener à la vie … Ni Lasty, ni Malixo, ni … Ni Omera … Personne … Il ne pouvait ramener personne._

« Je pense qu'il va être l'heure d'en terminer, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit Gérine en s'adressant à lui, tournant son visage vers Omera._

« Ne lui fait pas de mal … Elle … Elle est … Elle est plus importante que tout. » _souffla le jeune homme, cherchant sa respiration, haletant et inquiet._

_La Luxray se tenait droite et fière, comme elle l'avait souvent été dans le passé … Ah … Il se rappelait encore précisément d'elle … de leur première rencontre … Lorsqu'il avait été décidé qu'elle et Cassy travailleraient avec lui. Mais aussi … Leur première dispute … La trahison des deux pokémons … Le sauvetage de ces dernières en revenant dans l'Ultime Elément … Et puis … Lorsqu'il fut salement blessé par Rokan. Il y avait tant de moments … Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur auparavant …_

« Et c'est bien parce qu'elle est importante à tes yeux … qu'elle reste auprès de moi, que crois-tu donc, jeune homme ? Omera … Il va être temps de te préparer. »

_Se préparer ? Ah … Non … Il devait réagir un peu plus. Si Omera était celle qui devait le tuer … Ca ne le gênerait pas … Mais Metsubi et Crusaé ne la laisseraient pas faire … Et il voulait éviter cela à tout prix … Oui … Eviter un drame … personnel._

« Omera … Tu peux y aller. Plante-lui tes crocs dans sa jugulaire, je veux voir son sang asperger ton visage … » _reprit Gérine, gardant le sourire aux lèvres._

_Omera resta immobile, ne semblant pas vouloir se mouvoir alors que Gérine perdait son sourire. Ses yeux rubis posés sur elle, elle dit d'une voix lente :_

« Omera … Je viens de te donner un ordre. Fais ton rôle de pantin dès maintenant. »

_Lui ? Il resta là, la bouche close, ses yeux rivés sur Omera. Il ne pouvait rien faire et tous les légendaires et autres pokémons s'étaient éloignés du jeune homme pour laisser place à Omera. Pourtant, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne semblant guère répondre aux ordres de Gérine. La Giratina fronça les sourcils, haussant la voix d'un ton irrité :_

« Dernière fois que je te le dis … La prochaine fois, je te brise … »

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, s'arrêtant de parler alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Les deux mains de la Luxray étaient ensanglantées, rassemblées comme pour forme une mâchoire tandis qu'elle murmurait calmement :_

« Des ordres ? De ta part ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu que je sois à ton service depuis le début. »

_Avec lenteur, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au manteau un peu trop ouvert s'avançait vers le jeune homme. Les autres morts ne semblaient pas se mouvoir, semblant comme déconnectés dès l'instant où Gérine ne donnait pas d'ordres._

« Omera … Omera … Omera … »

_Il répétait inlassablement son prénom, n'arrivant pas à le croire. Gérine était interdite, une main posée sur sa hanche qui semblait avoir été ravagée par l'attaque de la Luxray. Même les créatures légendaires n'étaient pas à l'abri … d'une attaque en traître dévastatrice. Il voulut s'écrouler à genoux mais il fut retenu d'une main par Omera. Celle-ci releva l'une de ses mèches noires, lui faisant un tendre sourire, ses deux yeux dorés posés sur lui :_

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te serai fidèle … même dans la mort ? Ce qui t'es acquis reste à toi … Mon âme t'appartient … et aucune personne ne pourra me l'extraire ou me forcer à te faire du mal, Rufus. »

_Il ne devait pas éclater en sanglots, ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas le lieu mais c'était bien trop difficile. Il versa quelques larmes, restant contre Omera._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Au delà de la mort

**Chapitre 29 : Au-delà de la mort**

« Bon … Le temps des larmes n'a que trop durer. » _coupa finalement Omera après une bonne minute d'enlacement de la part de Luculos. Elle le retira de ses bras, le jaugeant de bas en haut avant de remarquer un détail. Détail qu'elle ne signala pas aux yeux du jeune homme._

« Co … Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es morte … Tu es définitivement morte. » _annonça Gérine, une main sur sa plaie à la hanche, le sang arrêtant de couler de ses lèvres._

« Et ? C'est bien toi qui m'a ramenée à la non-vie. Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas … Ce n'est pas un problème. Dès l'instant où tu disparaîtras de ce monde, j'irai retourner dans ma tombe. Oui … Ce sont tes pouvoirs qui font que je suis là devant toi … Et tu peux toujours essayer de me les retirer, cela ne sera pas possible. La prochaine fois, vérifie donc que tu as bien récupéré des poupées sans âme … Car visiblement, tu n'es pas très douée pour cela. Pensais-tu vraiment réussir à m'avoir de cette manière ? Ce qui me lie à Rufus est bien plus fort que tout le reste. »

« JE NE M''APPELLE PAS … Rufus. » _s'écria t-il, du moins au début avant de se calmer aussitôt. Rufus … Ah … Rufus … C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis si longtemps … Ca lui plaisait beaucoup. En fait, ça lui manquait énormément même.  
><em>

« D'accord, Rufus. » _répondit Omera, gardant ses yeux dorés sur Gérine. Celle-ci semblait vouloir s'emporter mais elle gardait son calme, annonçant :_

« Cela m'importe peu. Mes plans ne sont guère changés dans le fond. Tu n'oseras guère tuer ceux qui te sont proches, Luculos. C'est pourquoi je pense que même si Omera est à tes côtés, tu n'oseras pas les tuer. Lina, Malixo, allez-y. »

_Le Lockpin et la jeune Evoli coururent en direction de Luculos et Omera, la Luxray ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Arrivés à la hauteur, Malixo et Lina s'immobilisèrent, Gérine grognant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore ?_

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Si c'en est une, elle est de mauvais goût. Je ne risque pas de l'apprécier … Pas du tout même. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai … Tu es trop parfaite pour comprendre ce genre de principes. Il m'a suffi de t'écouter pendant des années pour voir à quel point les pokémons légendaires comme toi sont détestables, bornés et idiots. Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais tu ne cherches pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Les pokémons comme les humains ne sont pas des jouets avec lesquels vous pouvez vous amuser. »

_Depuis qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté, Omera n'hésitait pas à prendre la parole. Lina et Malixo se retrouvaient en face de Luculos, faisant uniquement un sourire. Il leur demanda s'ils allaient bien et ils hochèrent simplement la tête. Ils n'étaient pas capables de parler ? Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Omera … pouvait et pas les autres ?_

« Ce que j'ai … pour Rufus … me permet de transcender ta manipulation pathétique, Gérine. Je ne pourrai jamais faire rebattre mon cœur … Un mort doit le rester. Mais en voulant insinuer tes pouvoirs maudits en nous, tu nous as permis quelque chose que tu vas regretter pour le peu d'existence qu'il te reste. Moi comme les autres, avons la possibilité de combattre à nouveau aux côtés de Rufus et cela, ce fut la plus effroyable de tes erreurs. Tu as sous-estimé l'âme des pokémons et des humains. »

_Elle ? Elle s'était trompée quelque part ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Comment elle … Elle pouvait se tromper ? Elle était parfaite … C'était pourtant une erreur … Mais avoir commis une erreur, cela insinuerait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Si elle n'était pas parfaite … Si elle n'était pas parfaite …_

« Hahaha … Je vois … Je vois … Je ne suis pas parfaite, Taliki n'arrêtait pas de le répéter … Nous ne sommes pas parfaits … Moi-même, je ne le suis pas … Pas encore … Il se peut que j'ai fait une erreur en voulant ramener hors de la mort, les personnes les plus proches de Luculos mais … Tous les légendaires ne sont pas de son côté ! »

_Pendant qu'elle parlait, Cassy s'était déplacée avec rapidité et agilité, comme l'était sa race de Voltali. Positionnée à côté d'Omera, elle gardait elle aussi un sourire adressé au jeune homme. Cassy était de retour … elle aussi._

« Mais oui … Regarde cela … Tout le reste est encore sous mes ordres. Peut-être ai-je eut tord en vous extirpant des limbes … Mais ce n'est pas une vulgaire Luxray, une gamine Evoli, un gigolo Lockpin et une Voltali de bas étage qui pourront arrêter la furie des éléments et des pokémons légendaires ! Eliminez-les tous ! J'irai recoller les morceaux après ! » _termina de dire Gérine en désignant les quatre pokémons entourant Luculos. Crusaé et Metsubi étaient arrivées derrière lui, surprises tandis qu'Omera tournait son visage vers la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, disant doucement :_

« Et bien … Voilà donc… celle dont parlait un peu trop souvent Rufus ? Je m'appelle Omera et je pense donc que tu es Crusaé, n'est-ce pas ? Quand à Metsubi, nous ne nous sommes vues que peu de temps, hein ? Désolée de ne pas pouvoir parler trop longtemps mais Gérine ne voudra pas nous laisser tranquilles. Le seul moyen pour elle de nous faire redevenir de simples cadavres est de retirer l'énergie qu'elle a insufflée en nous. Pour cela, elle doit nous toucher et planter sa main dans nos corps. Je dois donc éviter une telle chose à tout prix. »

_Les pokémons légendaires n'avaient pas tardés à les attaquer, les trois chiens sous leur forme humaine venant créer des flammes, des éclairs et plusieurs trombes d'eau auxquels Luculos décida de parer la globalité. Un abri psychique et tout glissa sur le côté, protégeant toutes les personnes. Hosor commença à ouvrir la bouche, des flammes célestes sortant de celles-ci en même temps que les ailes majestueuses apparaissaient dans son dos._

« Bougez-vite de là ! » _cria le jeune homme avec anxiété, prenant Omera par le bras pour la ramener contre lui, sautant dans les airs. Il utilisa une nouvelle fois les pouvoirs psychiques issus de Croné pour éviter que les flammes ne touchent les personnes qui l'avaient entouré auparavant en les faisant se téléporter. Atterrissant sur le sol, il déposa Omera avec douceur, un peu en sueur à cause de l'effort. Il n'avait pas pris l'habitude d'utiliser les pouvoirs psychiques et il n'était alors pas du tout entraîné pour cela._

« Tu ferais bien mieux de te calmer dessus, Rufus. Rien ne presse et avec la blessure qu'a subit Gérine, elle n'est pas vraiment inquiétante. Même les légendaires autour d'elle sont plus puissants à l'heure actuelle. Insuffler de l'énergie dans ces corps l'épuise elle aussi. » _murmura Omera comme si tout cela avait été étudié pendant ces dernières années. Oui … Elle s'était renseignée et elle avait observé Gérine depuis … son retour._

_Tsss … C'était vrai. Elle souffrait horriblement bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Loin de là même … Elle tentait de garder un visage impassible. Elle était une dragonne … en plus d'être un pokémon légendaire. Cela faisait d'elle une créature encore au-dessus des autres … Il n'y avait que quatre créatures qui pouvaient se prétendre aussi puissantes … Sans être égales à Arceus bien entendu. Hum … _

« Si je dois m'en mêler … Vous le regretterez amèrement. » _dit-elle avec véhémence._

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dire que tu ne veux pas te salir les mains ? Ces mains … Tu me fais penser à cet homme … Mon ancien dresseur … Toujours à donner des ordres sans rien faire de lui-même. Bref … Un petit noble prétentieux qui a trouvé sa perte le jour où je me suis rebellée. »

_Et bien … Pour parler, elle ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Crusaé et Metsubi n'avaient guère pris la parole depuis qu'elle se trouvait à côté de Luculos. Il fallait dire qu'une certaine aura émanait d'elle … et pas uniquement féminine. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas que le combat ne dure trop longtemps. Même si … Cela faisait mal au jeune homme, elle devait tuer Gérine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Pendant ce laps de temps, de l'électricité s'était chargé au fur et à mesure autour d'elle. Non pas un peu … mais énormément … Elle avait demandé à Rufus de s'éloigner d'elle tandis qu'elle fixait Gérine et les légendaires en face d'elle. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une seule et unique attaque … même les créatures les plus puissantes ne pouvaient rien faire. Il fallait … un unique coup pour en être débarrassé. C'est ainsi qu'elle le sentait._

« Quitte à ce que je me fatigue pour des pitoyables créatures comme vous … Je vais en terminer maintenant. » _annonça Gérine, fermant ses yeux rubis, ses ailes décharnées noires aux pointes rouges apparaissant dans son dos._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire, Omera ? » _demanda le jeune homme._

« Comme je te l'ai dit … Elle peut ramener à la vie autant de personnes qu'elle le désire. Suivant la puissance de la personne, elle aura plus ou moins de facilité à la manipuler. Néanmoins, en plus de dépenser de l'énergie pour les ramener à la vie, elle se fatigue au fur et à mesure … Si tu as remarqué, les légendaires ne se déplacent jamais tous en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact mais dans votre cas … Comment toi … qui t'es retournée contre Gérine, tu peux te déplacer ? Ca ne doit pas être possible … »

« Mon âme est à toi … Rufus. » _répondit-elle tout simplement sans donner plus d'explications._

_S'ils avaient fini de parler … Alors elle allait pouvoir les exterminer. Elle n'utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs contre eux … Il en était hors de question. Avec elle, elle avait plus d'une dizaine de pokémons légendaires. Cela allait lui demander des semaines de repos mais ça en valait le coup … Il suffisait juste d'exterminer cette Luxray trop prétentieuse et le reste … De toute façon, le corps de Luculos n'était pas important, elle pouvait aussi le découper en morceaux. Mais non … Elle n'allait pas se salir les mains. Elle abaissa subitement celle-ci en un mouvement de croix devant elle, hurlant :_

« REDUISEZ LES A NEANT ! QU'IL NE RESTE PLUS RIEN D'EUX ! »

_Tous les pokémons légendaires préparèrent leurs attaques avant de stopper net leurs mouvements. Un halo de feu se créa entre les deux groupes, avant que des éclairs ne viennent frapper s'abattre sur le terrain. Quand tout cela fut arrêté, un mur de glace d'une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur et de longueur se trouvait au beau milieu de la scène. Gérine avait maintenant un tic nerveux au niveau des lèvres, la bouche entrouverte tandis qu'elle voyait trois personnes qui s'étaient positionnées devant Luculos._

« Assez … Assez … C'est quoi cette blague ? Comment des pokémons légendaires … même terrestres … oseraient contredire mes ordres ? COMMENT ?! »

_Comment c'était possible ?! Lasty, Fulgé et Rina arrêtèrent de voler, atterrissant juste à côté de Luculos. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait toujours pas combattu depuis le début … Et pourtant, il prenait de plus en plus l'avantage par rapport à Gérine._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Envoyées pour protéger

**Chapitre 30 : Envoyées pour protéger**

« Cette farce n'a que trop durer ! Si vous voulez vraiment me forcer à me battre, vous allez recevoir le fruit de vos attentes ! »

_Pourtant, malgré sa colère, Gérine ne semblait pas vouloir se mouvoir. Les pokémons légendaires commencèrent à livrer bataille, les trois oiseaux se confrontant aux trois chiens. Néanmoins, malgré la furie des attaques, celles-ci ne semblaient guère puissantes comme si chacun évitait de blesser trop l'autre. Il en était de même pour Elugabeth et Hosor en direction des trois oiseaux. C'était … bizarre …_

« Ils ne savent plus qui les guide réellement. Ils sont perdus et ne peuvent pas donner le maximum d'eux-mêmes. »

« Vous êtes inutiles … Il vaudrait mieux que vous disparaissiez définitivement. Même en tant que pantins, vous êtes obsolètes. » _murmura Gérine, ses yeux plissés._

_Sa main droite se leva dans les airs, de longues griffes apparaissant bien qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles. Non … Elles semblaient constituées de ténèbres et d'ombres. D'un simple geste, elle balaya les trois oiseaux, les trois chiens ainsi qu'Hosor et Elugabeth, leurs corps étant projetés dans tous les côtés._

« … … … Taliki. Elle est aussi forte que Taliki. » _dit le jeune homme, étonné de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait réussi cette attaque. Les légendaires se relevaient les uns après les autres tandis qu'Omera ne disait plus rien. Elle sauta dans les airs avant de se stopper … Comment … Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait léviter dans les airs ?_ « Omera ? Tu es capable de voler ? _» bafouilla Luculos avec surprise._

« Non pas réellement … Disons simplement que je sais utiliser l'électricité à mon avantage … Je suis une véritable pile en ce moment même. C'est pour cela que je t'ai déconseillé de t'approcher de moi, Rufus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Gérine, je m'occupe d'elle et puis … »

« PERSONNE ! ATTENTION ! DERRIERE TOI ! » _cria finalement Crusaé, reprenant la parole alors qu'il se retournait. Dorak, Croné et les trois jeunes filles. C'est vrai … Eux … Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur loyauté. Elle était envers Arceus. Les quatre paires d'yeux brillèrent avant de devenir roses, le jeune homme se retrouvant projeté en arrière, en direction de Gérine. Celle-ci avait fait apparaître une sphère ténébreuse en même temps que Dorak, les deux sphères venant exploser dans le dos et la face du jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol sous la déferlante de puissance._

« Pourquoi perdre autant de temps avec des forces élémentaires ? Les ténèbres sont tout … comme la mort … Qu'importe le temps qui s'écoule … Au final, vous serez tous morts. Luculos … Sais-tu que ton corps est inutile pour Arceus ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta chair … Je vais te retirer ta peau, lambeaux par lambeaux et … »

« J'ai l'impression que l'on m'oublie un petit peu. » _annonça une voix dans les airs._

_Ce fut un véritable torrent d'éclairs qui s'abattit sur Gérine, celle-ci poussant un hurlement de douleur alors qu'Omera atterrissait sur le sol, juste à côté de Luculos. Elle le souleva par le bras, lui chuchotant s'il allait bien. Malgré tout cela … Son corps ne semblait guère plus blessé que cela mais … Elle voyait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ces attaques avaient été plus que violentes._

« Allez … Rufus … C'est juste quelques égratignures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus pourquoi … mon corps se soigne mais à l'intérieur … Je suis blessé … plus que blessé même … Omera … Je … »

« Cessez donc de parler, couple de monstres. » _coupa Gérine, de la fumée sortant de son corps à cause des quelques brûlures qu'elle avait sur le corps, résultats de l'attaque d'Omera sur elle. Une foudre chargée depuis plusieurs minutes et c'était une véritable centrale électrique qui était tombée sur Gérine. Pourtant, celle-ci ne semblait guère plus inquiète que cela comme si toute cette attaque n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle._

_Omera voulut bouger et récupérer Luculos avec elle mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fut séparée du jeune homme, les pouvoirs psychiques des trois jeunes filles rentrant en action. Metsubi s'était mise à réagir en même temps mais Croné l'envoya s'occupa d'elle, la projetant contre un immeuble en ruines tandis que Crusaé avait fort à faire pour éviter les sphères ténébreuses de Dorak. Quand aux oiseaux légendaires ainsi que les trois chiens, ils semblaient plongés en léthargie, s'étant relevés pour se jauger du regard. Elugabeth fut la seule à se mouvoir, se plaçant devant ses trois filles avant de se mettre face à Hosor. Derrière les deux personnes, les trois oiseaux et les trois chiens étaient statufiés. Gérine savourait l'avancée du combat. A cause des pouvoirs psychiques des pokémons légendaires, il était bien plus simple de prendre l'ascendant puisque Crusaé, Metsubi et Omera étaient occupées. Oh oui … Bien plus simple que …  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce que … VOUS ?! »

_Elle s'était mise à faire un saut sur le côté pour éviter les deux trombes d'eau qui arrivaient vers elle mais elle pesta en remarquant les racines autour de ses jambes. Immobilisée ?! Elle ?! Les jets d'eau vinrent la frapper avec violence tandis qu'elle pestait. Rokan ?! Solor ?! ARINE ?! Eux aussi venaient de se retourner contre elle ?!_

« Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ? Avec Luculos ?! Des échecs … Trois échecs vous avez été … Trois échecs vous resterez … » _marmonna t-elle, irritée. Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Pourtant, Rokan, Solor et Ariné continuaient à vouloir l'attaquer, sans même se préoccuper de vouloir aider Luculos. Ce n'était pas … Ils n'étaient pas avec le jeune homme._

« Ils sont … contre Gérine … Ils veulent se venger de leurs morts. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Rokan, Solor, Ariné … Je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle. » _dit-il en essayant de voir la situation. Rokan, il savait que c'était une façon de le remercier d'en avoir terminé avec lui … de l'avoir emmené à retrouver son fils … et cette femme qu'il avait commencé à aimer. Même si … En tant que mort, ce n'était pas visible de cette façon. Quand à Lasty, ses sœurs, sa mère, les chiens légendaires et Hosor, ils semblaient en discussion muette. Leurs regards vides parlaient pour eux. Il devait aller aider Crusaé, Metsubi mais surtout Omera. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper des trois en même temps, surtout dans son état. Son choix était déjà fait … dans son cœur … Mais délaisser Metsubi et Crusaé était tout simplement hors de question. Il devait trouver une solution au lieu de rester planté là !_

« Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Rufus ! Je suis déjà morte ! Va les sauver ! » _cria Omera pour le diriger dans ses pensées. Les sauver ? Alors qu'il y avait une chance que … qu'elle disparaisse définitivement ? Que sa beauté soit … défigurée ? Impossible !_

« Visiblement, il était temps que nous arrivions ! » _hurla une voix située en hauteur avant que des flammes ne viennent balayer Dorak, l'entourant alors que Crusaé semblait surprise. Qui avait … réussi à faire une telle chose ? Tiens, d'ailleurs … C'était elle … ou le soleil tapait violemment contrairement au début du combat ?_

« Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquée, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça une seconde voix, beaucoup plus douce que la précédente alors qu'un rayon gigantesque vint frapper Croné, la projetant non loin du Darkrai. Metsubi posa son regard doré sur la personne qui venait de lui retirer le contrôle psychique sur son corps. Tout en atterrissant, elle haussa un sourcil. Il ne lui semblait pas connaître … cette personne._

_Pourtant … Lui … Il les reconnaissait … Il les reconnaissait parfaitement bien qu'elles avaient changé depuis des années. Une adolescente aux longs cheveux couleur crème attaché en une queue-de-cheval … Elle avait deux yeux rubis, des papiers à la main d'où semblait sortir une force … inquiétante et ténébreuse … Une longue robe orange de cérémonie un peu ouverte sur le côté et un top de tissu blanc et noir. C'était une Feunard … Une Feunard adolescente, presque adulte. C'était Perrine._

_La seconde était une jeune femme ou presque … Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et sa tenue était beaucoup plus recouverte que l'autre demoiselle. Elle avait une longue robe bouffante de couleur verte tandis qu'une grande fleur rose aux nombreuses pétales était attachée dans son dos, entourée par plusieurs feuilles. Ses yeux rouges étaient magnifiques et malgré la féminité qui dégageait de son corps, son regard laissait paraître encore son humeur joueuse. Une Florizarre … Il reconnaissait cette Florizarre. C'était Sarila._

« Et si tu allais sauver cette foutue Luxray ?! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je vienne t'aider non plus hein ?! » _ordonna Perrine en s'égosillant, créant plusieurs vagues de flammes pour éviter que Dorak et Croné ne se relèvent une nouvelle fois, Sarila faisant de même de son côté. Elle envoyait de nombreux rayons solaires sans être fatiguée le moins du monde. Bon … Si elles s'occupaient de ça … Il devait sauver Omera !_

_Il arriva à toute vitesse à la hauteur des trois filles qui ne faisaient que garder Omera dans les airs. Comme Gérine était trop occupée avec les trois légendaires, elle ne pouvait pas leur donner plus d'ordres. Il se positionna devant elles, montrant un visage neutre. Il devait … les sauver … Mais il ne voyait pas comment faire … Prendre l'énergie ténébreuse dans leurs corps ? Est-ce qu'il en était capable ? C'était cela … qui animait leurs corps … Comme pour Omera … Comme pour Lasty … Comme pour tous … Sa main droite s'était mise à briller d'une lueur noire en même temps que ses marques. Il ne comprit pas ce que cela voulait dire, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Néanmoins, il savait quoi … faire … D'un geste lent de la main droite, il passa sa main devant les yeux des trois jeunes filles, une fumée noire sortant de leurs corps avant qu'elles ne tombent au sol, inertes et définitivement mortes. Il tendit ses deux mains, réceptionnant Omera, lui faisant un léger sourire auquel elle répondit par un visage neutre … bien qu'elle le remerciait par la parole._

« Des renforts ?! C'est cela ?! DES RENFORTS ?! QUELLE BLAGUE ! »

_ASSEZ ! Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne ! ELLE DEVAIT S'OCCUPER DE TOUT CELA PAR ELLE-MÊME ! Un coup dans les airs et les trois corps de Rokan, Solor et Ariné furent tranchés en deux, celui de Solor ayant simplement la tête qui penchait sur le côté, prête à tomber. Une fumée noire sortit de leurs corps, des fils apparaissant à partir de la fumée avant que leurs corps ne se rattachent comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle avait eut le temps de prendre ses distances. Il lui restait encore quelques …_

_Non … Il ne lui restait plus aucune troupe … Hosor avait enlacé Elugabeth, leurs yeux dénués d'expression. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Depuis quand des poupées étaient capables de telles réactions ?! DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TOUT CELA N'ALLAIT PAS COMME ELLE L'AVAIT PREVU ?! Elle ne devait pas s'emporter … Elle ne devait pas s'énerver … Mais … Mais … Au départ … Ils n'étaient que trois ! TROIS PITOYABLES CREATURES ! Et maintenant ?! MAINTENANT ?! Dorak et Croné ne bougeaient plus, les trois elfes non plus ! Tout le reste … Tous les autres légendaires s'étaient retournés contre elle ! Alors qu'il déposait Omera au sol, Luculos fit quelques pas en avant, s'adressant à Gérine sur un ton affirmatif :_

« Vois-tu … Gérine … Depuis le début, tu t'es permise de jouer avec mes sentiments … mais aussi ceux des morts que tu ramènes à la vie. Tes pouvoirs pourraient être bénéfiques … Tu pourrais pour un dernier instant, un dernier message à une personne proche, redonner la vie à plusieurs personnes mais non … Tes pouvoirs, tu les pervertis. Mais tout ce que l'on commet un jour comme méfaits, on doit les payer plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il est temps que tu comprennes que … »

« De quel droit te permets-tu de me donner des conseils, ersatz d'humain ?! »

_Oh … Peut-être qu'elle avait commis une erreur … Non, ce n'était plus peut-être … Elle en était certaine … Mais elle allait réparer cette erreur … Elle n'utiliserait plus de pokémons légendaires … Ils étaient trop problématiques ! De plus, ils allaient être simples à abattre … Elle était la source de leurs pouvoirs … Si elle ne les nourrissait pas … Ils redeviendraient alors que de simples corps sans vie._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Lueurs internes

**Chapitre 31 : Lueurs internes**

« Vous vouliez voir … ce que cela fait de se battre contre moi ? Vous allez être servis … Vous allez comprendre la véritable souffrance qui va s'abattre sur vos corps … »

_Elle n'allait pas se retenir … Depuis qu'elle était blessée, depuis que son plan avait été mis en échec … à cause de cette Luxray … Elle avait du mal à se contenir. Ils allaient goûter à la furie et à la colère d'une dragonne ! Un pied violemment posé sur le sol et celui-ci se fissura, des pans entiers se soulevant alors que le terrain devenait accidenté._

« Vous allez voir … Je vais me débarrasser de vous de mes propres mains … Vous n'allez rien comprendre du tout … à ce qui va vous arriver ! »

_Hum … Il n'était pas réellement confiant sur ce coup. Une aura sombre se forma tout autour du corps de Gérine, une vague ténébreuse s'abattant tout autour d'elle. Alors qu'il allait être repoussé en arrière, les trois chiens, les trois oiseaux ainsi qu'Elugabeth et Hosor se positionnèrent devant lui. Formant un barrage de leurs corps, les huit légendaires ne furent que légèrement reculés, Omera murmurant :_

« Visiblement … On n'a du renfort … grâce à eux … Tant mieux … »

_C'était une remarque assez stupide car ils l'avaient tous remarqués. Ah … Il était bien accompagné d'ailleurs. Il avait cinq demoiselles autour de lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une telle imbécillité. Après l'attaque de Gérine, la Feunard et la Florizarre se remirent en position, prêtes à attaquer._

« Au lieu de parler, il vaut mieux en terminer. Ca ne sert à rien de contempler, bouche bée ce qui se trouve en face de nous. Les années ne t'ont pas arrangé, Personne ! » _cria Perrine avec un peu de colère … comme à son habitude. Elle aussi, visiblement, ça n'avait pas grandement changé d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

_Mais bon … En un sens, elle avait totalement raison. Il suffisait de voir Rokan, Solor et Ariné qui continuaient inlassablement d'attaquer Gérine bien que leurs mouvements semblaient plus lents … Il n'avait pas réellement compris ce qui se passait … mais peut-être que leurs pouvoirs commençaient à faiblir ? OUI ! C'était ça !_

« ON SE DEPECHE ! Il faut l'éliminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » _hurla t-il soudainement, accélérant sa vitesse avant de courir. Il passa à travers le barrage de légendaires, les remerciant d'un hochement de tête bien qu'il sentait que cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Il fut rapidement accompagné par les quatre adolescentes, Omera restant immobile derrière, murmurant :_

« Vraiment … Il est très bien accompagné … Il a bien grandit … Je n'aurai aucun regret alors … A moi de montrer ce dont je suis capable. »

_A nouveau de l'électricité commençait à se former autour d'elle, elle allait les épauler car de toute façon … Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions ? Et Cassy … Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme préparait ? Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu peur ? Non … Pas dans … cet état … C'était tout simplement impossible. Alors, elle préparait quelque chose à son tour._

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous attendre ? Bande d'idiots … Je ne suis pas prête de me laisser faire … Regardez donc … Ils sont épuisés … »

_Les corps du Manaphy, Phione et de la Shaymin étaient maintenant inertes au sol, ne bougeant plus. Visiblement, les pouvoirs de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avait fini de faire effet sur eux … Et elle ne comptait sûrement pas les ramener à nouveau en vie. Alors qu'elle se préparait à esquiver les cinq jeunes personnes en face d'elle, une ombre se déplaça à toute allure derrière elle, la retenant par les bras. Des cheveux hirsutes et blonds comme elle … Cassy ?! _

« Pousse-toi de là, Cassy ! On risque de te tuer ! » _cria le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, ne pouvant plus empêcher sa course, comme les quatre femmes autour de lui._

_Comme il s'en doutait, Cassy ne lui répondit pas, étant incapable de parler. Mais pourtant, elle était capable de comprendre non ?! Alors pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ?! Gérine tenta de bouger mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le corps d'un mort était beaucoup plus fort car il n'y avait rien pour l'empêcher de l'utiliser au maximum de ses capacités._

« Saleté ! Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE LA MORT DOIVE MOURIR ! C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ?! »

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'égosiller … Tu es déjà de l'histoire ancienne ! Je vais venir récupérer tes pouvoirs, Gérine ! PLUS JAMAIS TU NE FERAS UNE TELLE CHOSE ! » _hurla Luculos en réponse à ses paroles._

« Je blaguais … pauvre idiot. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Gérine disparut peu à peu dans le sol, le corps de Cassy ne s'agrippant plus à rien. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il était trop tard pour s'arrêter ! Les yeux grands ouverts, il vit son poing qui traversa complètement le ventre de la Voltali. Par « chance », les quatre femmes à côté de lui visèrent à côté tandis qu'il restait là, effaré._

« Ca … Cassy … Je … Cassy … Je ne voulais pas ! CASSY ! »

_CASSY ! Il retira sa main, remarquant la fumée noire qui sortait du corps de la Voltali, se dissipant dans les airs. Cassy s'écroula au sol, rejoignant les trois pokémons légendaires non-loin d'elle. Ah … Ah … _

« J'ai cru remarqué … que plus vous dépensiez vos forces … Plus l'énergie que je vous ai insufflée disparaissait rapidement. » _murmura la voix de Gérine dans le sol._

_Les huit pokémons légendaires se retournèrent à l'écoute de la voix, Gérine ressortant du sol, un sourire aux lèvres. Des entailles apparurent sur la globalité de leurs corps sans que pour autant, le sang s'en écoule. Non … C'était de la fumée noire … qui émanait d'eux._

« ASSEZ … ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE JE T'AI DIT ! » _cria Luculos_

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Autant me débarrasser des plus gênants … Leurs pouvoirs seraient un trop gros probl .. AHHHHHHH ! »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas oublié, Gérine ? » _murmura une voix derrière la femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci se faisant foudroyée une nouvelle fois. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir à ce qui venait de lui arriver, une nouvelle blessure apparut à son autre hanche, la Luxray ayant les deux mains recouvertes de sang. _« Avec cela … Tu ne devrais plus pouvoir … »

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! »

« Mais calme-toi, bon sang, PERSONNE ! TU TE CALMES OU JE TE BAFFE ?! » _hurla Perrine à l'attention du jeune homme qui se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains._

_Qu'elle arrête … Il ne voulait pas les voir mourir une nouvelle fois … Il ne voulait pas … Il avait déjà tellement souffert avant … Il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus du tout … Plus du tout ! Perrine s'était approchée de lui, prête à lui donner une claque avant qu'elle ne se retrouve téléportée ailleurs. Crusaé avait téléporté les trois autres jeunes demoiselles alors que les ruines autour de Personne commençaient à léviter au-dessus du sol._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _demanda Sarila avec un peu de peur._

« Je ne sais pas, moi ! Je ne suis pas sensée tout connaître ! » _répliqua Crusaé._

_Mais alors … Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le corps de Luculos se redressa, ses deux yeux passant de toutes les couleurs alors que plusieurs parties de son corps s'illuminaient. Ce n'était pas la globalité, mais bel et bien quelques endroits comme une petite partie de la poitrine gauche, un morceau de son flanc droit et divers autres parties. Gérine arrêta de gémir de douleur tandis qu'Oméra semblait stupéfaite._

« Rufus … Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Assez … Assez … J'en ai assez … vraiment assez ! NE TOUCHE PLUS A CES PERSONNES ! » _hurla le jeune homme, traversant l'intégralité de la distance entre lui et Gérine en quelques instants._

_Elle voulut l'attaquer mais la main de l'adolescent se plaça sur son visage, la soulevant au-dessus du sol alors que les lueurs disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Il n'en restait plus qu'une seule, au niveau de sa cuisse droite, les légendaires ne bougeant plus derrière lui. Les marques d'Arceus étaient présentes sur la main qui soulevait Gérine, le jeune homme reprenant la parole sur un ton étrange et distant :_

« Ne les touche plus … Ne leur fait plus de mal … Je vais prendre tes pouvoirs … »

« Hahahaha … Il était temps … que tu te réveilles … Dire que nous avons préparé ce terrain depuis des années … Pour que tu récupères les pouvoirs de tout le monde … Hahahaha … Même des simples pokémons … Tu n'es pas humain … et tu penses que tes sentiments fabriqués par cette âme pathétique vont te faire considérer comme tel ? Tu te trompes lourdement ! Tu n'es rien ! RIEN DU … »

« LA FERME ! GERINE ! DISPARAIS DE MA VIE ! » _hurla t-il, une violente lumière sortant de sa main posée sur le visage de la jeune femme._

« Hahaha … Tu te trompes si tu crois que c'est fini … Je sais ce … que … tu … veux …. Faire … Tu … as …. Tout … faux. Que c'est … plaisant … d'imaginer ce qui va se … passer … Ha … Ha … Ha. » _termina Gérine de dire alors que ses deux mains pendirent vers le sol quelques secondes plus tard._

_Sans aucune délicatesse, il lâcha le visage de Gérine, son corps s'écroulant au sol, un sourire aux lèvres. Le cadavre disparut, semblant fondre dans le sol mais il n'y accordait aucune importance. Il le savait … Il savait qu'il en avait terminé avec elle. La lueur au niveau de sa cuisse diminua d'intensité jusqu'à ne plus paraître. Il se tourna vers les légendaires, juste au moment où les trois chiens s'écroulèrent au sol. Puis ce fut le cas d'Hosor … et Elugabeth._

« C'est terminé … Elle n'abusera plus de vous … Fulgé … Rina … Lasty … Plus personne ne jouera avec vos sentiments … ni vos corps … J'en ai assez … vraiment assez … Mais … N'ayez pas peur … Je … » _bafouilla t-il alors que le corps de Rina tomba, inanimé._ « Je continuerai … pour vous … Mais je suis vraiment fatigué … J'aimerai me reposer … Mais en même temps … J'aimerai en terminer pour être sûr … que tout ce qui reste derrière moi …soit enfin en paix. » _continua le jeune homme, le corps de Fulgé penchant en avant. Il ne restait plus que Lasty, celle-ci lui faisant un léger sourire … malgré son état ? _« Pardon, Lasty … Vraiment pardon … Pardon de tout mon cœur … Pardon … Pardonne-moi … Pardonnez-moi pour tout ce que vous avez subi … Pardon … Pardon … »

_Les deux mains de Lasty se tendirent, la femme aux yeux dénués d'expression gardant son sourire. Elle … Elle voulait l'enlacer ? Mais elle n'en avait même plus la force … ni de se mouvoir. Il voulut faire un mouvement vers elle mais le corps de Lasty termina son existence, rejoignant celui de ses deux sœurs et des autres légendaires. Avant même qu'il ne bafouille quelque chose, les deux bras d'Omera vinrent l'enlacer au niveau du torse. Crusaé, éloignée comme les trois autres femmes, dit à celles-ci :_

« Venez … On va les laisser seuls … On reviendra dans quelques minutes. »

_Même Perrine s'était tue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de cette histoire. Oméra avait été celle … qui avait montré qu'il était possible de se rebeller … même contre les pokémons légendaires … même dans la mort … Sa force de caractère avait dépassée celles des pokémons légendaires … mais même pour elle … Il ne restait plus quelques temps._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Aimer jusqu'au bout

**Chapitre 32 : Aimer jusqu'au bout**

« … … … Elles ont décidé de nous laisser seuls. » _murmura t-il sans se retourner son visage et son corps, la Luxray continuant de le garder contre elle.  
><em>

« Elles sont des filles très gentilles. Tu en as de la chance, Rufus. Elles sont aussi très belles. »

«Omera … Je m'appelle réellement Luculos. » _dit le jeune homme sans répondre à ses paroles. Elle le sert un peu plus contre elle, reprenant :_

« Tu resteras Rufus pour moi … Toujours. Et tu peux t'appeler de cinquante façons différentes, ça ne changera rien à mes yeux, Rufus. »

_Il émit un petit rire, le premier depuis ce … cataclysme qui s'était abattu dans sa vie. Il avait revu plusieurs années de son existence … en un instant … Et la femme qui le gardait contre elle était les plus importantes à ses yeux. Mais quand même … Pourquoi ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ? Omera ? Les autres … Ils n'ont plus d'énergie et ils sont partis rapidement, très rapidement. Je suis soulagé … d'avoir terminé tout ça … Solor, Rokan et Ariné peuvent enfin reposer en paix, comme les autres. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que je revienne ? Ou que je reste après tout ça ? Non … Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Si je suis encore là, c'est bien parce … que j'ai la volonté et qu'elle me permet de m'économiser … Mais même moi, j'ai mes limites … Mais ne parlons pas de cela, d'accord ? Cela serait se faire du mal inutilement. »

_Elle avait totalement raison. Il quitta ses bras, se levant pour se mettre face à elle. Elle fit de même, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :_

« Dis … Tu penses quoi de moi maintenant, Omera ? Tu crois que je suis assez grand et adulte pour toi, Omera ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment … »

_Elle avait commencé à le regarder de haut en bas, le jeune homme tournant légèrement sur lui-même, un peu gêné par cela. Il n'avait guère l'habitude d'une telle chose. Il remarqua finalement qu'il avait visiblement bien grandi puisqu'Omera devait faire une tête de moins que lui … Hahaha … Il était plus grand qu'elle. Après une bonne minute d'inspection, il se dit que si elle pouvait rougir … elle l'aurait fait._

« Et bien … C'est quand même bien mieux qu'il y a quelques années hein ? Encore … un ou deux ans et je pense que ça sera parfait. Tu es encore un jeune garçon mentalement. Il faut que tu apprennes à devenir adulte non pas physiquement mais aussi dans ton esprit et dans ton caractère, sinon, cela ne sert à rien. Néanmoins… C'est une bonne chose que je sois … morte … Au moins … Je ne vieillis plus … et cela nous met d'égal à égale, n'est-ce pas ? Mais … Grâce à ma mort … Tu n'as plus autant d'années de différence qu'auparavant mais bon … Tu es entouré par de belles demoiselles, je suis sûre qu'elles sauront te combler. Je n'étais qu'un fantasme pour toi il y a plus de sept ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si tout ce que je viens de dire avait une importance, n'est-ce pas Ru … »

_Elle fut stoppée dans sa tirade, les lèvres du jeune homme se scellant sur les siennes en un long et langoureux baiser. Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise bien que tout son corps était froid, froid comme la mort. Il s'était mis à trembler à cause du contact de sa peau contre la sienne mais il n'arrêtait pas, il n'arrêtait pas le baiser, semblant même y mettre encore plus d'ardeur comme pour ranimer la flamme de la vie dans le corps de la jeune femme. Enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, une très faible rougeur apparaissant sur les joues d'Omera, au contraire de Rufus, celui-ci tentant de rester de marbre malgré son visage parcouru par la gêne._

« Et bien … Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Rufus ? Les fantasmes sont là pour ne pas être atteints, tu ne le savais pas ? » _murmura t-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux à moitié clos._

« C'est … C'est toi … que j'aime, Omera. C'est uniquement toi … et personne d'autre … Crusaé … Metsubi … Je les apprécie, oui … Mais même … Même malgré ça … Tu es la seule … depuis toutes ces années que j'aime réellement … du fond du cœur. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Omera ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis un adulte et je t'aime encore ! Je t'aime toujours ! Même si tu es morte, même si tu avais dix ans de plus que moi, ça ne change rien ! C'est … C'est vraiment … juste toi … rien que toi … que … »

« Idiot. Je suis morte, tu ne l'aurais pas oublié ? Je ne peux plus vivre, je ne suis qu'une partie de ton passé. Vas-tu mettre ta vie en l'air simplement parce que tu ressens un peu d'attachement pour moi ? Rufus … Allons … » _souffla la jeune femme, l'air triste peint sur son visage. Ses deux mains se levèrent, passant sur les joues de Rufus pour les caresser avec une extrême tendresse. Il répliqua violemment :_

« Ce n'est pas de l'attachement ! Ce n'est pas de l'attachement, Omera ! Je … Je … Je t'aime vraiment plus … que tout … Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ! AH ! HAHAHAHA ! Bon sang ! Je viens d'y réfléchir ! »

_Il éclata subitement de rire, ses marques apparaissant sur ses deux mains alors qu'elle était maintenant surprise une nouvelle fois. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi utilisait-il cela ? Il se calma après quelques secondes, disant avec joie :_

« J'ai récupéré les pouvoirs de Gérine non ? Alors, je devrais pouvoir te garder en vie ! Tu resteras en vie ! Grâce aux pouvoirs de Gérine ! Ce n'est pas une merveilleuse idée ? »

« … … … Je resterai morte mais vivante, c'est cela que tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? … »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle était splendide … superbe … magnifique … merveilleuse … Cette femme était sublime … Et c'était pour elle … qu'il voulait tout faire. Il se concentra, reprenant :_

« Je ne sais pas comment ça marche exactement mais cela consistait à donner de l'énergie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça soit le cas. »

« … … … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Rufus. » _murmura t-elle bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, trop pressé à l'idée de réussir cela. Faire revenir les morts …_

_Peu à peu, une lueur noire émana de ses mains mais rien d'autre. Ni sphère, ni énergie capable de ressusciter les morts. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il tenta plusieurs fois, le temps s'écoulant au fur et à mesure alors que le teint de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus pâle. Finalement, elle le stoppa d'une main, le corps de Rufus tremblant :_

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, Omera ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Je ne sais pas … Rufus … Mais ce n'est pas important … Tu m'aurais fait plus souffrir … qu'autre chose en me laissant dans cet état. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Omera ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas vivre ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, c'est compris ?! » _répondit-il en s'excitant, des larmes commençant à sortir de ses yeux pour parcourir ses joues._ « Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir une seconde fois, c'est compris ?! JAMAIS ! Tu es là ! Devant moi, tu es là et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! Sans toi, c'est affreux … J'ai toujours mal … Car c'est à cause de moi que tu es morte ! Si je peux empêcher ça une seconde fois, alors je … Alors je … »

_Alors qu'il s'était mis à pleurer et à sangloter, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs vint l'enlacer longuement, collant son corps contre le sien. Elle chuchota tendrement :_

« Je ne suis pas morte à cause de toi … J'ai été sauvée plusieurs fois grâce à toi. Même dans la mort, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi qui m'a permis de combattre cette manipulation … Si je n'avais été qu'une simple poupée … Un corps comme un autre … Mais non, tu étais là pour moi, dans mes pensées de chaque instant, Rufus. Avant même que je ne devienne ta pokémon … Je savais à quel point tu étais spécial à mes yeux, tu n'avais que dix ans … mais tu étais déjà adulte … Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs, ni ce que tu es par rapport à Arceus qui me lient à toi, loin de là même. Non … C'est ta personnalité, tes réactions, ton comportement, ce que Gérine disait … était faux, Rufus. Tu es mon Rufus, tu n'es pas un ersatz d'humain ou alors je-ne-sais-quoi de la déesse Arceus, ça n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux. »

« Je veux … Je veux te sauver … Je veux tous vous sauver. Je veux vivre avec toi ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Je veux mourir avec toi ! Je veux … Je veux … mourir … si tu n'es plus là. » _dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le baffer avant de s'arrêter. Pourquoi faire une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu es encore un enfant … dans ton cœur … Mais c'est cette pureté … qui fait de toi ce que tu es … Rufus … »

« Omera ! Je … Je … Quand tout sera terminé, quand j'aurai vraiment réglé toute cette histoire … Je … Je veux … Je veux aller où tu seras … Même si c'est dans l'autre monde, je m'en fous du reste ! Laisse-moi rester auprès de toi ! »

« Si tu pleures … encore une fois, non … Je le refuse … Un homme n'a pas à pleurer. Je veux un homme fort et loyal. Tu es cela, non ? Et ne penses … plus à moi … »

« NON ET NON ! Je continuerai de … »

_Ce fut à son tour d'avoir la parole coupée, Omera venant l'embrasser longuement et tendrement, ses doigts se glissant dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme. Doucement, ils caressèrent l'oreille gauche de Rufus tandis que le jeune homme passait ses mains sur le dos d'Omera, la serrant avec de plus en plus d'insistance contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper, même pas en rêve ! Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui ! Il voulait absolument … qu'elle … parcoure sa vie … que leurs existences restent liées …_

« Tu vois qu'avec de la patience et de la persévérance, on finit par avoir ce que l'on désire, Rufus. » _dit-elle après qu'elle ait retiré ses lèvres, ses deux bras autour du cou du jeune homme, ses yeux dorés fixant ceux rubis de Rufus._

« Que … Qu'est-ce que … Omera … »

« Tu as réussi à obtenir autre chose que ma loyauté, quelque chose d'aussi précieux que celle-ci … Au moins, avoir une seconde vie … m'aura permis de confirmer mes sentiments à ton égard, Rufus … Tu es mon petit Rufus … jusqu'à la fin … Mais … C'est l'heure. »

« NON ! OME … » _commença t-il à crier avant qu'elle ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres._

« Un homme fort … et loyal … qui ne doit pas pleurer. »

« Mais … Si je suis incapable de pleurer lorsque je suis triste, est-ce que cela … ne prouverait pas ce que Gérine a dit ? » _bafouilla le jeune homme, ravalant ses larmes._

« Je ne veux pas te voir … pleurer … car sinon, je serai incapable de me retenir. Et … Tu as tout à fait raison, Rufus, totalement raison. Quand on est triste … Il est normal de pleurer, vraiment normal … même pour moi. »

_Il voulut lui répondre mais il resta muet, voyant les larmes de la jeune femme qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux dorés. Elle … qui n'était plus vivante … était en train de pleurer ? Alors il ne se retenait plus sans que cela soit les grandes eaux. Ils lièrent leurs doigts et leurs lèvres une ultime fois, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se couchant sur lui, terminant de vivre une seconde fois dans son existence._


	33. Epilogue : Ce que je suis

**Epilogue : Ce que je suis**

« Et bien … Visiblement, on dirait que vous avez bien reçu mon aide. »

_C'était la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui souriait, amusée en apercevant Luculos accompagné des quatre adolescentes … mais aussi de nombreux corps flottant dans les airs. Ses deux yeux étant roses, signe qu'il utilisait des pouvoirs psychiques, ceux de Croné. Sans même s'intéresser à Mimi, il passa à côté d'elle, pénétrant dans l'ultime élément. Il portait par ses mains Omera, étant la seule qu'il touchait directement. Les corps l'accompagnèrent, plusieurs cris de stupeur et de surprise se faisant entendre._

« Et bien … C'est pas la joie visiblement. Alors ? Perrine ? Sarila ? Qu'est-ce que cela a donné ? J'espère qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs vous ont aidées pour ce combat. »

« C'était pas mal du tout ! En fait, si ça, ce n'est qu'une faible partie de tes pouvoirs … »

« Disons plutôt que c'est une partie de mes connaissances, non de mes pouvoirs réellement. »

« Au cas où tu ne comprendrais pas, Perrine, ça veut simplement dire qu'elle nous a appris à utiliser le meilleur de nos capacités. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement puissante à la base, simplement, à cause de la globalité de ses connaissances, elle sait utiliser le meilleur parti de tout ce qui l'entoure. » _termina de dire Sarila alors que Crusaé et Metsubi se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur de l'Ultime Elément avant d'être arrêtées par Perrine._

« Je vous accompagne … Je vois bien qu'il est triste. Je vais lui annoncer que ma mère est morte … Au moins, ça voudra … »

« Tu veux l'achever ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas eu sa dose ? » _répliqua aussitôt Crusaé, Metsubi venant séparer les deux personnes aussitôt._

« Et toi, tu n'as rien compris hein ? Qu'il comprenne que les morts, ça arrive tout le temps. Ca fait mal pendant pas mal de temps mais il faut avancer … Et même si c'est moche à dire, les morts … ça peut apporter quelque chose de bon dans le futur. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Enfin bon … Elle s'en fichait … La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains grogna légèrement avant de ne se plus se préoccuper d'elle. Elle pénétra finalement dans le bâtiment, rapidement rejointe par Metsubi puis Perrine. Sarila restait à côté de Mimi, semblant vouloir discuter avec elle._

_Ailleurs, dans une pièce où la chaleur avait complètement disparu, comme une chambre froide, le jeune homme caressait les cheveux d'Omera avec tendresse. Il avait déposé la jeune femme juste à côté d'un cercueil de glace, celui-ci contenant Taliki. Les autres corps étaient allongés sur le sol, recouvert de végétation. Oui … C'était là sa pièce « secrète ». Il avait demandé cela à Gégé et ce dernier avait accepté. Avoir les corps auprès de lui était une chose que le chef de l'ultime Elément appréciait … Cela lui permettrait sûrement d'avoir bien plus de troupes que prévu … Tant qu'il …_

« Ah … Je me doutais que tu étais ici. J'ai réussi à ne pas me faire poursuivre par Metsubi et Perrine. On remercie ma capacité à me téléporter. » _murmura une voix derrière lui, Crusaé se trouvant rapidement auprès du jeune homme. _« Tu veux que je prépare un cercueil pour tous et toutes ? Ca risque de prendre pas mal de place non ? »

« Réunis … les familles ensembles … Ceux qui étaient proches entre eux … Même les ennemis … Fais que les trois … jeunes filles soient ensembles … Ensuite, fait de même avec les trois … servants d'Hosor … Pour Croné et Dorak, qu'ils soient ensembles. Ariné, Rokan et Solor, je veux … que des plantes les entourent … Pour Lasty et ses sœurs, qu'elles soient réunies … Et juste au-dessus d'elles, je pense qu'Elugabeth et Hosor peuvent être … enfin liés … Ils le méritent à mes yeux. Trop … Il y a trop de pertes … » _murmura le jeune homme sans regarder un seul instant Crusaé._

« Et pour Cassy ? Et pour … Omera ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Cassy sera à part … et Omera aussi … J'ai tué Cassy … de mes propres mains … à cause de Gérine. Je … Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour cela … Quand à Malixo et Lina … Peut-être les mettre ensembles … Perrine voudra sûrement voir son frère. Son frère … qui est mort par ma faute. » _bafouilla le jeune homme, tremblant légèrement. Malixo et Lina qui étaient tombés les premiers dans ce combat contre Gérine. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué … et il se trouvait horrible pour cela, plus qu'horrible même._

« Arrête donc d'y penser … Tu devrais aller voir Perrine et Sarila, ça fait quelques années que tu ne les as plus vues, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne les connais pas mais bon … »

_Il hocha la tête positivement, c'est vrai. C'était une bonne idée … Ca lui permettrait d'oublier pendant quelques temps. Il se retourna, passant à côté de Crusaé sans la regarder, celle-ci ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle prit son courage à deux mains, disant :_

« Personne … Je suis toujours là … pour toi hein ? Metsubi … aussi. Nous abandonne pas. »

_Il s'immobilisa pendant quelques instants, baissant la tête. Il sera le poing droit avec violence, quittant la place. Il le savait … parfaitement … Et c'était cela qui lui fit plus que mal. Ceux trop proches … de lui souffraient et mourraient. Il retrouva Metsubi et Perrine, la Carmache laissant seule la Feunard en prétextant qu'elle allait épauler Crusaé pour le reste._

« Bon … Frérot … C'est quoi le souci ? Elle l'était … déjà non ? »

_Il fut doublement surpris. En premier par l'appellation qu'elle utilisait, en second par cette phrase … Cela avait été dit d'une façon tellement sèche … comme si ça n'affectait pas le moins du monde la jeune demoiselle. Pourtant, elle paraissait un peu gênée, reprenant :_

« Bon, t'as parfaitement compris, je ne sais pas m'exprimer. Maman est morte … Voilà tout … La maladie l'a emportée mais elle était heureuse jusqu'à la fin. Un peu triste de ne plus te voir mais c'était … le mieux que je pouvais faire. Si je suis partie avec ma famille, c'est bien parce que je voulais éviter qu'elle reste dans cette ville pourrie. J'ai gardé tes économies et je lui ai permis de vivre paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'elle … meure. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Personne … Et cela depuis des années. »

« Je n'ai … rien fait de spécial. Rien de bien … »

« Oh mais la ferme, tu sais parfaitement que c'est le cas. Sans toi et depuis la mort de Malixo, ma famille n'aurait jamais survécu. C'est bien grâce à toi que maintenant, mes sœurs et mes frères se trouvent dans les familles de leurs grands-frères et grandes sœurs, non ? Même si ça ne me plaît pas … qu'ils soient venus après la mort de Maman … Ils avaient l'air tellement désolés et attristés que j'ai bien voulu leur laisser une chance. Visiblement, ça se passe très bien. »_ termina t-elle de dire tandis qu'il répliquait :_

« Maintenant que selon eux, la tare de la famille n'est plus, ils se représentent. »

_Le poing droit arriva aussitôt vers le visage du jeune homme, s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'elle avait serré les dents. Le regard de Luculos était imperturbable, tandis qu'elle abaissait son poing, le jeune homme reprenant :_

« Mais c'est parce qu'elle était … déficiente qu'elle était spéciale … Ne pas être parfait … est une bonne chose … Elle va me manquer énormément … comme tout le monde. Si tu veux, vas rejoindre Crusaé et Metsubi, tu devrais pouvoir voir ton frère. »

« Mon … Malixo … Je n'ai pas eut le temps de le voir pendant le combat et … Pendant le voyage, tu avais pris tellement d'avance que … »

« Vas voir ton véritable frère au lieu. » _coupa t-il aussitôt, Perrine lui disant :_

« Il est aussi véritable que toi. Même si ce n'est pas par le sang, tu es autant mon frère que Malixo … voir même plus que les autres membres de ma famille … Ceux qui sont plus âgés que moi … Enfin bref … Je vais y aller. »

_Qu'elle y aille, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il la laissa passer à côté de lui, commençant à marcher dans les couloirs, quelques personnes le saluant. Il répondait d'un hochement de tête muet, signe qu'il ne voulait pas parler alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Gégé. Là-bas, il toqua deux fois avant de rentrer. Gégé était présent mais Mimi et Sarila aussi. Dans un coin ? Déusia tenait un bloc-notes en main tandis que Jéwaly cachait aussitôt son visage derrière un livre._

« Félicitations, Luculos. La mort de Gérine nous permet d'avancer grandement dans nos plans. En fait non … Grâce à tes actions, la souffrance qu'a subie l'ultime élément cette année vient totalement de disparaître. Sache qu'il ne reste plus que deux personnes réellement au service d'Arceus … et le culte lui-même commence à se désagréger de l'intérieur. Arceus, à cause de ses actions, a mis à mal le moral et l'espoir qu'avaient ses fidèles. » _dit Déusia sans même le regarder, le jeune homme répondant :_

« Est-ce que … cela veut dire que c'est bientôt terminé ? »

« Exactement. Mais il reste encore quelques autres pokémons légendaires … Arceus va tenter de le rallier à sa cause … de leur plein gré ou de force. Ce n'est pas encore fini … de ce côté-là. Il va nous falloir leurs ADNs car certains sont presque aussi puissants que Taliki ou Gérine. Mais … Il se peut que le Temps et l'Espace se mettent en travers de ta route. » _reprit Déusia alors qu'il tournait son visage vers elle :_

« Et qu'est-ce que je ... suis dans le fond ? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez depuis le début ce que je suis … Gérine aussi … Ils le savent tous. »

_Pourtant, aucune réponse ne vint, Sarila s'approchant de lui, caressant son bras gauche. Jéwaly retira le livre de devant son visage, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Mimi avait perdu son habituel sourire, disant finalement :_

« Qu'importe ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il maintenant ? »

« … … … Car comme je le sais … … … Pour vous, je ne suis qu'un objet. Comme le sont les autres pokémons légendaires … Comme le sont les humains et les pokémons pour Arceus. Vous êtes tous autant détestables les uns que les autres. Mais sachez-le … Je ne me considère pas comme important … Je veux tout simplement mourir pour voir vos réactions … consternées. Vous ne vous intéressez guère aux personnes qui vous entourent, vous n'en avez rien à faire. Je ne suis peut-être pas comme vous … mais je crois que cela vaut mieux. Vous devriez être fou de joie, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à moi, vous venez d'obtenir plus d'une dizaine de nouveaux corps légendaires. Mais ne faites pas de clones sinon … »

_Sinon … Ca ne servait à rien de parler. Ils s'en fichaient complètement. Sans chercher à continuer la conversation, il voulut partir mais une petite voix féminine l'arrêta, logée dans sa mémoire :_

« Par … Pardon, monsieur Luculos. Ils … savent qu'ils vous font mal mais … Ils s'en veulent aussi. Ils s'en veulent vraiment … Je vous le jure. »

« Jéwaly ? » _demanda t-il sans se retourner, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait communiquer de la sorte maintenant. Et d'après le silence dans la pièce, à part Sarila, tous étaient capables d'entendre cette conversation télépathique. _

« C'est vrai ! Je vous le … jure … Mimi est vraiment triste pour vous ! Pour tout ce qu'elle vous fait faire ! Même mademoiselle Déusia trouve que c'est désolant de vous affliger une telle chose … Quand à monsieur … Gégé … Il a de plus en plus de doutes au sujet de récupérer les pouvoirs des pokémons légendaires. S'il vous plaît … Ne pensez pas … à mal de tout le monde, c'est juste que vous êtes celui qui … peut décider de tout. »

« JEWALY ! JE T'ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE DES MAINTENANT ! » _cria subitement Déusia, faisant sursauter Sarila et la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds._

« Mais il a le droit de savoir, mademoiselle Déusia ! Il a vraiment le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi vous voulez lui cacher que ce n'est pas Crusaé qu'Arceus recherche depuis des années mais lui ! Que c'est pour LE sacrifier qu'elle fait tout cela ! Il est plus important pour Arceus que Crusaé ! Arceus ne cherche pas à récupérer Crusaé sinon elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! C'est lui qu'elle veut ! C'est lui qu'elle préparer depuis des années ! »

_Les yeux de Déusia devinrent roses, la femme étant prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour faire taire Jéwaly. La jeune fille se téléporta aussitôt, plongeant dans les bras de Luculos qui resta interdit, ses yeux devenant roses à son tour. La pièce s'était mise à trembler, jusqu'à ce que Gégé prenne la parole, calme et stoïque :_

« Veuillez ne pas faire trop d'émules … merci bien. »

« Pfff … Vraiment … J'aurai dû m'en douter … en lui confiant tout cela … qu'elle allait répéter cela à son « grand frère » comme elle aime l'appeler. » _annonça ironiquement Déusia tandis que Jéwaly rougissait, le jeune homme la serrant un peu plus contre lui pour bien montrer qu'une telle appellation ne semblait pas le perturber. Mimi répondit aussitôt :_

« Peut-être parce que tu avais envie qu'elle le répète de ton côté, Déusia ? Ne met pas tout sur le dos de ton apprentie. Dois-je te rappeler qui voulait que les pokémons légendaires parcourent l'existence des humains et des pokémons ? Je peux te donner un petit indice : cette personne fut exilée par Arceus. »

« Tsss … Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Je me retire de cet endroit. Jéwaly, tu as intérêt à te présenter d'ici quelques heures pour ton travail habituel. » _dit Déusia avant de se téléporter, Sarila restant muette devant cette discussion plus qu'étonnante._

« Gégé … Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire de ton côté ? Maintenant qu'il est au courant … » _demanda Mimi, atterrissant sur les jambes de son fils._

« Luculos … Ton rôle est bien plus grand que celui de Crusaé ou d'Arceus. Tu seras celui qui mettra un terme à cette histoire … Mais c'est toi qui décidera de quel côté … le monde ira. C'est … ce que je devrais dire normalement mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Sache que je suis aussi puissant que les pokémons célestes et que … Pourquoi suis-je obligé de dire cela ? Je ne compte pas me mêler personnellement à tout cela. Bref … L'Ultime Elément est derrière toi, voilà tout ce que tu as à savoir. »

_Tout ce qu'il avait à savoir ? Il n'avançait pas ! IL N'AVANCAIT PAS ! Il … ne comprenait plus rien. Il voulait simplement être tranquille. Il partit du bureau, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait pris la jeune fille avec lui. Jéwaly ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres. Tout … Tout le monde n'était pas mauvais. Il le savait parfaitement … Même Déusia … Même Gégé … ou Mimi … _

_Délaissant Jéwaly en lui promettant qu'elle pouvait revenir le voir quand elle en avait envie, il était retourné auprès de Metsubi, Crusaé et Perrine. Sarila était maintenant avec elles alors que tout … avait été mis en place pour accueillir les légendaires. Gégé aussi était là, les bras croisés tandis que Mimi passait une main sur chaque cercueil, semblant caresser la glace avec tristesse._

_Il était la cible d'Arceus … Ce n'était pas Crusaé … Alors depuis le départ, c'était lui qui mettait en danger les autres et non la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Il n'y avait pas besoin de la prévenir à ce sujet … Non … Il allait retrouver les derniers pokémons légendaires … puis … clôturer cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit … d'aimer une simple pokémon ? Une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal ? Il ne savait même pas … si son existence le lui permettait. Oui … La fin était proche, il ne restait plus que deux ans._


End file.
